Sexy Stalker
by Happii Haden
Summary: Deidara is a 15 yr old high schooler. his boyfriend Itachi is possessive. what happens when Deidara is walking at night and is scared shitless causing him to run into our favorite sexy redhead, Akasuna Sasori? why does Deidara feel safer with Sasori?
1. Chapter 1: I'm Glad I Met You

_**Omj she is back again with another fucking one shot! JASHIN DAMN IT WOMAN ENOUGH WITH THE ONE SHOTS! but I know you guys love one shots...ne? Excuse my schizo-ness haha but yeah, this came to me randomly. So I was like leying in my bed. It was like 11:36 and all of sudden I'm like " I feel like writing a one shot..." but my dad was still up so I decided to read fanfics on my DSI, ne. So yea he finally goes to bed. And I'm stuck. I wanna write but what the hell about?**_

So yea I'm laying there staring at my ceiling then suddenly I hear my 2 yr old sis startin to wake up, ne. And my mom or dad idk which, came and put her back to sleep. So yea their foots steps were pretty damn loud. Then BAM! It hit me. And no I'm not talking bout my DSI, though that has happened, ne. Anyways so yea...here's what I thought of...oh and how many of you actually took the time to read this. I think ppl should since we authors take the time to type em.

Disclaimer: if I owned Naruto or Kishimoto, I would have to spend most of my money on body guards, ne. Why? To protect me from rabbid fangirls!

WARNING: how did you end up here if you hate this kind of stuff, I mean seriously...come on, you can't be that stupid can you, ne?

Deidara was a fifteen year old high schooler, artist, and well...blonde boy? Anyways, this blonde boy was what one would call 'fuckable'. Everyone in the entire school wanted this blonde. Why? Most said for his cuteness or sexiness. But either way they all wanted his body. But of course there is always one who doesn't give a rats ass about the most-popular-in-style-as-of-right-now-thing. His name was Akasuna no Sasori.

Not much was known about him. All everyone knew was; he was a hot, sexy, absurd bastard. Of course Deidara, be the chipper one, avoided him. Not much said everything was running smooth in the blonde's life. Until the first night he discovered something quite unusual.

It was around 8:00 PM and Deidara was out walking on the street. Now that it was winter, night came early so he was shrouded in darkness. "it's freezing, un..." Deidara said aloud. 'why did I even go out for a walk, un?' the blonde pondered. He heard a small shuffle of feet behind him. Weird. The blonde turned around to see what the noise was. 'nothing, un...' Deidara thought as he continued to walk to his house.

Again, there was that shuffling. Scared, Deidara quickened his pace. 'gah it's really getting creepy, un!' the blonde shivered. The shuffling was moving closer. Panic spread through his body and he began to jog lightly. This time a hand came on his shoulder. With a small "EEE" he took off faster than lightning. His mind was racing, his body was trembling, and he was scared. Well who wouldn't be? Tears, were already forming at his eyes from the bitter cold air.

He closed his eyes trying to black out the darkness with his own. But that ended quickly when he felt himself hit something warm and cause him to fall on his ass to the ground. "are you alright?" a kind voice asked. The blonde opened his eyes and looked up at the 'thing' he had ran into. "u-un.." the blonde shivered. The other tilted their head and held a hand out towards the blonde. Deidara, gladly obliged. "t-thank you, un..." the other nodded and stared at the blonde.

Deidara stared back, "you look quite familiar" the other sale. "u-un?" the other nodded, "here." Deidara looked at what was handed to him. "your freezing, I'll walk you home if you like. You seem to be frightened." Deidara nodded and slipped the jacket on. The person was no bigger than himself. So it must have been a male. Though the other's voice gave it away.

Soon both males were walking. "I'm Sasori, may I ask who you are." Deidara thought this over for a moment. Sasori. The name was familiar. "Deidara, un." the male, known as Sasori, nodded. "I know who you are now. You're that blonde everyone wants to fuck at school, ne?" Deidara blushed, "oh...I didn't know that, un" "hn"

"t-thank you, un. You know for walking me home and stuff" Sasori nodded. "why are you out so late?" Deidara asked as he got a good glimpse of the male when they passed under a street light. "I could ask you the same." Deidara blushed, "oh, uhm...I was taking a walk, un..." Sasori looked the blonde boy over with half lidded eyes. " hm, I see. A little late, ne?" "well why were you out, un?" the blonde asked rolling his eyes at Sasori's smugness.

"I was at the library" Sasori sneered. "oh" Deidara looked around. "you know it's weird" Deidara looked back at Sasori, "how, un?" "I never imagined someone as happy-go-lucky would talk to a heartless bastard like me." Sasori chuckled. "you don't seem to heartless or a bastard to me. In fact you seem quite sweet, un." Sasori scoffed. Deidara couldn't help but smile. "you don't have to act that way you know, un?"

"its not acting, brat" Deidara giggled. "sure, but why did you even help me up, un. Why did you give me your jacket? Why did you walk me home, un?" the redhead huffed and spoke again, "first, you ran into me and it's not very polite to just walk off when you see someone fall in front of you. Second, you were freezing. And well I figure why let you get hypothermia. And third, I live right next door to you" The blonde cocked his head cutely. "you live next door to me, un. How could I have not notice?" Sasori shrugged.

"it's not like it's a big deal anyways. I mean once we go back to school tomorrow everything will be the same." Deidara gave him a blank look. "be the same, un?" Sasori nodded, "I'll go back to studying, working on my puppets, and being alone- wait why am I telling _you_ this?" Deidara giggled and shrugged. "well it looks like were home anyways so you can let go of my hand and go in your house." Deidara blinked and looked down. His face turned a bright red. They had been holding hands the whole time?

"s-sorry, un!" he said letting the redheads hand go. Sasori chuckled, "yea, whatever. Good night, brat." he said walking to his front door. "eh? W-wait, un! Do you want your jacket back?" Deidara asked flailing his arms. Sasori turned around and smiled and the blonde. "go ahead and keep it." he said before entering his house with a soft click of the door closing.

Deidara stared at the door for a minute and walked to his own door. The porch light was brighter. He now could see the jacket's design. It was black with small buttons at the top. It had a purple patch on the pocket. He looked at the buttons. One was a the design of the British flag, a pair of vampire teeth with the saying 'I Bite' above it. And another was a bottle cap, Grape Crush to be exact.

His parents gave him an odd look as he walked in with the jacket on. Their son had no clothing of that style. He was bought clothes from Holister and Fitch. He smiled and said good night, not noticing the looks. His mind was on Sasori. How could anyone think he was heartless. He seemed almost sweet to Deidara. He was also very cute. Deidara went approached his bed. He thought about changing. It was probably a good idea.

He pulled the jacket off of him and set it on his bed, the cold air sending goosebumps up his arms. He pulled off his shirt, his pants followed next. Now he stood only in his boxers. He loved to sleep naked. So those boxers were on the floor also. He smiled and climbed onto his bed. Sasori's jacket still laying there. He touched it. He then noticed that on the hood were to cat ears. 'aw how cute, un!' Deidara thought. He pulled the covers onto himself and brought the jacket to his chest.

Of course this might have been a little strange in some people's eyes. A naked blonde cuddling with a, practically stranger's jacket. He breathed in the scent which belonged to Sasori. It smelt like Axe cologne. He sighed dreamily. Was this a bad sign? I mean he already had a boyfriend. Sure his boyfriend smelt like cologne. Hell, he even used Axe. But Sasori had a special scent with it, a scent that belonged to the Akasuna himself. It was intoxicating. He smiled and fell asleep to that scent. His dreams full of odd hands grabbing him and Sasori walking with him.

~The Next Morning~

Deidara woke up with a smile. He yawned and rose up, still clutching onto Sasori's jacket. He squealed quietly and buried his face in it. Deidara was in a very good mood today. The blonde stood and went to shower. He grabbed a few clothes, including the jacket. After a quick shower he practically ran down the stairs. He had woken up extra early. He was hoping to meet up with Sasori.

Why was he so important to talk to all of a sudden. I mean they had only talked last night. But he was so...intoxicating. The blonde smiled kissed his mom on the cheek and ran out the door. At the same time Sasori was exiting his home. "Sasori, un!" the blonde beamed. Sasori blinked at the blonde before noticing he was wearing his jacket. "hey" he said walking up to Deidara with a smile. "hi, un!" the blonde was all bubbly inside. Of course he was always bubbly, but this was a different bubbly.

"why do you leave so early, un?" Deidara asked as they walked casually to school. "I like to go to the library" Sasori shrugged, "I see you kept the jacket" the blonde blushed and looked the other way. "u-un. I mean it would be rude to toss it, un? Plus I think its cute..." Sasori gave the blonde a charming smile. "mm, that's good to know." Deidara blushed more. Sasori chuckled, "it's amusing to see you blush. But, you have a boyfriend, ne?" Deidara frowned a little but covered it quickly with a smile.

"un, do you have a boyfriend or girlfriend Sasori, un?" Deidara asked. Sasori shook his head. The blonde gaped, "but why not?" Sasori shrugged and tapped Deidara's jaw up with a a single finger. "keep gaping and a bug might decide to have a visit" Deidara blushed and giggled. "your funny, un." Sasori gave a amused smirk. "so I'm told." soon they arrived at Konoha High.

"Sasori, do you think I could, uhm...maybe...join you in the library, un?" Deidara asked blushing. "hm, sure. But, once we get ready to enter the school gates I suggest you let go of my hand." Deidara's eyes widened and he looked down. Once again their hands were linked. "I-I'm sorry, un! gah I did it again!" Sasori chuckled and gave the blonde's hand a little squeeze. "mm, it's fine with me actually. I thought I'd just tell you. I mean surely you don;t want your boyfriend to see this."

Deidara nodded. "so, uhm...that means...we can..." Sasori smiled and brought their linked hands up to his face. He softly kissed Deidara's hand. "just think of it as a friendly gesture" the blonde blushed and nodded. Sasori smiled and let their hands fall, "good, now to the library" "un!" Deidara cheered. Once they approached the gates, their hands unlinked and walked casually to the library.

Only a few students were in their. "wow, I never been in here before, un" they were in the grand library. "go to the main library instead of this one?" Deidara nodded. "this way, Deidara" Sasori said linking their hands again tugging him towards the back of the library. The blonde blushed and followed. "where are we going, un?" Sasori looked over his shoulder giving Deidara a reassuring smile, "just to my favorite part of the library" once they reached the back there was a small door. "do you trust me?" Sasori asked and Deidara nodded. "good"

He opened the door and let Deidara in first. "oh wow..." he gasped. Inside was a small gallery. "this use to be the old art room. Now it's just a small gallery for students to admire other student's work. Deidara smiled, "I love art, un...what do you think art is Sasori?" Sasori walked next to the blonde answering, " I believe art is eternal, beauty that shall last forever" Deidara smiled, "hm that's interesting, I believe that art is fleeting, beauty that last only for a moment, un." Sasori gave him a quizzical look before chuckling softly. "I guess that's a way to look at art"

"thank you for respecting my view. I guess some things should last forever." Deidara said smiling sweetly. "indeed, and I guess fireworks could be counted as art. Sure they're not eternal. But they are beautiful." Deidara nodded. "maybe we could go see fireworks sometime, un!" Sasori chuckled again, "asking me out when you have a boyfriend, ne?" the blonde blushed, "I mean like friends, un! I m-mean were friends right? Because I under-" Sasori put a finger to his lips. "I'm teasing." he gave a charming smile, like the one from the night before. "yea, were friends."

Deidara blushed and nodded. Sasori moved his finger and walked around the gallery with Deidara more discussing about each one. Finally they exited the gallery laughing. "your really fun to be around, un" Deidara said gripping the other's hand. "mm, well so are you, Dei" the blonde blushed as the nickname. "class starts soon. We should head back to the courtyard." Sasori stated. "un!"

When they exited the library their hands were unlinked again. Deidara frowned at the loss of warmth. " YO BLONDIE!" a rather obnoxious voice yelled. Deidara scanned the area and saw his albino friend. "looks likes your friends are waiting for you" Sasori said looking at the group of people standing next to the doors. "I guess I should be going. I want to get to class early." Deidara frowned, he didn't want the redhead to leave yet. "w-wait, un!" Sasori blinked and looked back at the blonde. "hm?" "I-I wanna...uhm I mean..will you..." Sasori blinked again then chuckled. "want to walk to class with me Deidara?"

Said male blushed and nodded. "shall we?" Sasori said holding his elbow out. Deidara giggled and linked his arm with Sasori's. "we shall, un" Sasori smiled a warm smile. "you look good in my jacket. The blonde blinked and blushed. "r-really, un? The sleeves are a little long, nut I like it that way" Sasori chuckled. "I noticed" the both laughed and walked arm in arm to class.

Hidan gaped at the blonde. He ignored him? "yo Itachi! Your blonde bitch ignored us!" Itachi looked up, "what do you mean?" Hidan flailed his arms, "he fucking ignored me when I called out to him!" Itachi furrowed his eyebrows, "well do you see him?" he said walking up, so he was next to Hidan. "uhm...yea...hey is that..." "Akasuna no Sasori" Itachi finished. "why the fuck is he with him?" Itachi glared.

"hell if I know..." both male's eyes grew wide. They watched as the blonde linked arms with the redhead. "dude...Akasuna is soooo fucking stealin blondie." Itachi growled and shoved his backpack at Hidan. The albino laughed and watched as the raven haired male stomped into the building. "things are about to get fucking interesting"

Deidara and Sasori were talking casually. Their arms unlinked and hanging at their sides. Sasori was currently telling the blonde about what his grandmother did yesterday. "yea, can you imagine your grandmother walking calmly up to you then suddenly going, 'WAZZUP!' it was kinda freaky" Sasori chuckled. Deidara giggled, "I wanna meet her, un!" Sasori gave him a challenging smile. "oh no you don't" Deidara was about to reply back when a hand grasped over his shoulder. Memories from the other night emerged and he jumped, clingy onto the closest thing to him. Sasori.

Sasori's eyes widened a fracture as the blonde wrapped his arms around him. "Deidara?" a raven boy questioned. Deidara was trembling in Sasori's chest he couldn't even hear the outside world. Sasori wrapped a arm around him. "uh, who are you?" Sasori asked. Itachi narrowed his eyes at the arm wrapped around his blonde. "Itachi. Who do you think you are?" Sasori scoffed, "I know who I am. " Itachi growled. "why are you holding my blonde?"

Sasori narrowed his eyes, "well you scared him so he went flying onto me. Not my fault." Itachi scowled, "whatever leave my blonde alone, you pathetic piece of shit." "takes one to no one." Sasori remarked. Deidara was still trembling, he gripped onto Sasori's shirt. He inhaled his scent, it calmed him. "whatever, we could go on and insult each other. But I'm taking Deidara to the nurse." Itachi growled and went to say something but Sasori already turned around and started to walk towards to the nurse's office.

"Dei? You okey?" Sasori asked as he sat Deidara on the bed. The blonde was pale. "what happened, un?" "some dude, uhm...Itachi, like put a hand on your shoulder and you spazzed." Deidara blinked and buried his face in his hands. "shit, un." "so what happened with you?" Deidara sighed, "last night some creeper grabbed my shoulder and I panicked, un. That's why I ran into you." Sasori nodded. "I've been very sheltered as a kid, so I tend to get scared easily. A trait I share with my mother, un." Sasori smiled and helped Deidara to his feet. "well at least you're all right" Sasori said. Once the blonde was on his feet he was pulled into a warm embrace.

Deidara blushed and hugged Sasori back. "mm, sorry bout that" Sasori said sheepishly. "It's fine, un" Sasori grinned, "good cause I'll end up hugging you anyways." Deidara giggled, "Sasori is cuddly, un!" Sasori rolled his eyes playfully and chuckled, "I guess so. Class already began so were late." Deidara frowned. "oh, un. I'm sorry" Sasori raised a hand, "it's okey. Since were already late, wanna ditch?" Deidara gave him a concerned look. "I never ditched before, un." Sasori smiled, "me either"

Both grinned. "so its settled. I give you my ditching virginity! Will you give me yours" Sasori purred in a sexy and alluring voice. The blonde blushed and giggled, "yes, you have my ditching virginity, un" Sasori smirked, "good" he took Deidara's hand and led them, sneakily, to the grand library.

_**Oh wow...now I started something didn't I? Yuppers I did...now this can't be a one shot! Le gasp! That means I have to work on AFF and Reuniting Closeness. (faints) so much work...gah...I'll try to update ASAP. Do you guys like this story? I do. I had fun writing this... oh and yes Sasori and Deidara are friends...for now...oh yes! And to fleeting. I'm making you the pervy bad guy again. Gomen! You fill the role so well. And well, I love Hidan so I really can't do that to him :3  
R&R**_


	2. Chapter 2: What's This Feeling?

_**Okey I'm back with the second chapter. And I know what some are you thinking. "why the hell aren't you working on Reuniting Closeness, ne?" Well simple, I'm stuck. I really didn't know where to go with the sequel. So if maybe you guys suggest some ideas through PM I'll write the third chppie. Thanks, ne. Anyways on with this story!**_

Disclaimer: I really do wish, but so does everyone else.

"what happens if we get caught, un?" Deidara asked walking hand in hand with Sasori. "hm, I guess we'll get in trouble." Deidara nodded. "hey, un. If you never ditched before how come you know how to do this?" Deidara asked playfully. Sasori gave him a devious smirk, "I never said I didn't know how" he winked. The blonde blushed, 'wow, Sasori is so...wait I'm dating Itachi, un!' he fought himself in his head. Their was like two sides, one fighting for Sasori and one for Itachi.

"hm, were you evening listening to me?" Sasori said waving a hand in front of Deidara's face. The blonde blinked before blushing and staring at the ground. "I-I'm sorry, un." Sasori sighed but let out a soft chuckle. "It's fine and I said we'll have to leave the library lights off, so no one gets suspicious." Deidara looked around. They were in front of the grand library. "oh, okey, un" Deidara said. Sasori gave him a warming smile and led them inside.

When they entered it was dark, the only light stretched out by the window. "wow it looks even better in the dark, un" Deidara gasped. "I agree" Sasori said as he went to the front of the librarians desk. "what are you doing, un?" Deidara asked curiously. "well I spend a lot of time here, and I wanna try something with you. If you don't mind" Sasori stated pulling something out and setting on the desk. Deidara thought for a moment. "what will we be doing exactly, un?" 

_SA-MU-RAI (Harakire kisama~!)_

Sasori laughed, "don't worry I'm not gonna try and rape you. I promise." the blonde smiled and shrugged, "I guess, un." Sasori grinned and hit a button. Music filled the room. The redhead walked up to the blonde, took his hands, and lead him. 'so that's what he wanted to do, un' Deidara blushed. "you dance, un?" Sasori nodded as he moved his and Deidara's bodies.

_Dancing in the night kono FUROA de  
RIZUMU ni norenu yatsu kirisute gomen  
Dancing all the night kono jidai ni  
ikusa wo makiokose BIBA SAMURAI (HYA~)_

The music was fast and energetic. Though Sasori was keeping them in rhythm. And Deidara soon caught onto the dance. Sasori smiled and moved his body faster. Apparently he was familiar with the dance. But of course he was!

_Ue de shihai suru yatsu ga ite _

_ shita de ugoiteru yatsu ga iru  
ore wa dochira nimo somarazu ni  
tada mai wo tsuzukeru_

"you do this often, un?" Deidara asked, with a slight pant. Sasori smiled and nodded. "you should come and dance with me more often. Your doing a fair job at it" the redhead stated. Deidara smirked and winked, "that's my other talent, un" Sasori chuckled, "I'll be right back, keep dancing" Deidara nodded and kept at it.

_Kono semai Nihon ni otoko toshite umareta nara  
tenka wo toreru made tomanna  
donna kabe moe koete yuke_

"back" Sasori announced as he tossed a beautiful Japanese fan at the blonde. "original dance" he stated before dancing again. Deidara nodded and moved with him. They both moved with swift movements. "I really like this song, un" the blonde panted now moving closer to Sasori. Said male smirked, "good, cause I like it too" he chuckled. He playfully smacked Deidara on the head with his fan. "hey, un!" the blonde giggled and smacked him back, just as playfully.

_Dancing in the night donna MIKKUSU mo  
RIZUMU ni norenu nara HARAKIRI gomen  
Dancing all the night kono jidai ni  
arashi wo makiokose  
DANCING SAMURAI (HYA~)_

Once the song ended both fell to the floor panting. Well Deidara was gasping for air. "how do you do that, un?" Sasori chuckled breathlessly. "practice, lots of practice." Deidara giggled and rested his head against Sasori's shoulders. "that was a lot better than doing it alone." Sasori said playing with golden locks. "maybe I should come more often then, un" they both laughed, "you should. What time is it?" Deidara looked up at the clock and squinted, "uhm...1:57" Sasori nodded.

"we still have some time left, just wanna chill here? Or do you wanna head over to my place?" Sasori asked. Deidara hummed, "un!" Sasori smiled and stood up with the blonde. "shall we?" he held his arm out again like earlier. Deidara giggled, "we shall, again, un!" he latched himself onto the other's arm. And that's how they walked out. "I really love being around you" Sasori smiled as they walked down the sidewalk. Deidara blushed and gave him a smile back, "me too, un!"

~At Sasori's House~

"I don't think my grandma should be home, but if she is just-" Sasori said as he opened the door, and when he did the first thing that happened was "AKASUNA NO SASORI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HOME...and who's this?" Sasori's face fell. "this is Deidara Granny Chiyo" Deidara giggled at the granny part. It was so cute! "oh...well come on in! I didn't know you had such cute friends Sasori!"

Sasori swore he was gonna kill his granny if she said anything more. They walked in with Sasori closing he door behind them. "here come sit!" she said gesturing to the couch. Both males sat and she went to get some tea and cookies. "if she bothers you to much, don't hesitate to tell me." Sasori sighed, resting his elbow on the arm of the couch. Deidara giggled, "she seems like fun, un!" the redhead gave a faint smile.

Chiyo walked back in with a tray of cookies and tea. She carefully set it on the coffee table. Sasori and Deidara both picked up their tea and took a sip. "So you Sasori's girlfriend?" Deidara blushed and set the tea down quickly. Sasori on the other hand choked on his drink with a red face. "actually mam-" "please call me Chiyo" she smiled. Deidara nodded, "Chiyo, I'm a boy, un." the old woman cackled, "oh! For a moment their I thought Sasori went straight!"

"Granny!" Sasori said in a irritated yet whiny voice. His face was red as his hair. Deidara giggled. 'now I know he's gay...well he does let me hold his hand, un...' "so does that mean you two are _special _friends?" Sasori sunk into the couch and used his hair to try and cover his face. His cheeks were so hot that he could of swore they were gonna flame him alive. Deidara blushed and shook his head, "S-Sasori is a good friend, un. But not like that! I-I mean-" the old woman cackled again.

"okey I see where this is going! You know what?" she stood from her sitting position. Deidara gave he a quizzical look. "I'll go get the scrap books!" she jumped from her seat and ran into her room. "and we'll be going to my room!" Sasori said as he jumped out of his seat and grabbed Deidara's hand leading him upstairs. "I'm sorry bout her" Sasori said blushing and smiling sheepishly. "It's okey, un!" "seriously?" Sasori asked. "un! I get to see you blush and be all cute, un!" Deidara giggled and Sasori blushed more.

"this is my room" Sasori stated as they walked in. "wow, un...you have a lot of puppets." Sasori nodded. "it's what I do" Deidara smiled and looked around. Sasori sat down on his futon and motioned for Deidara to as well. "so I guess we should get to know each other better, ne?" Deidara nodded, "you first, un" the redhead smirked. "fine. You already know I love art and puppetry. I'm sixteen about 5'4". hm...about six inches-" "woah, un!" Deidara said with a red face.

"ha, joking." Sasori laughed, "or am I?" he gave a seductive smirk. "anyways, hm...well not a virgin, first kiss already stolen. Current status, according to the school, cold hearted bastard." Deidara smirked back, "hm, my turn, un. Well you know I love art also, I like to make clay sculptures, un. I'm fifteen and uhm I think I'm 5'2", un. My size...not telling you!" Deidara said winking and sticking his tongue out. "virgin still, un. Never kissed anyone before and uhm my current status: uhm, dating Itachi and my best friend is Sasori Akasuna."

They both laughed, "well damn, I'm pretty jealous of that Sasori guy. I was hoping to be your best friend." Deidara smiled, "yea, anybody should be, un! But sorry you can't replace him" Sasori sighed happily. "your my first friend, you know that Deidara?" the blonde blinked at him, "how? I mean if your not a virgin, un..." Sasori sighed, "I was stupid back then." "oh" Sasori smiled and hugged the blonde, "eh it's the past." Deidara hugged back. "hm, school just let out I guess you should be getting home, ne?"

Deidara nodded and stood. Sasori stood also, "hey uhm wait a sec." Deidara turned to face the redhead. But what he didn't expect was to be pulled into a embrace. He felt Sasori's hot breath in his ear, "call me when you got time" the blonde almost squeaked when he felt a hand slip into his back pocket. "mm, see ya" Sasori said letting go of the blonde, quickly kissing him on the cheek, and gently pushing him out the door.

Outside the door of Sasori's room, Deidara's face felt like it was on fire. He quickly rushed down the stairs. "oh leaving so soon?" Chiyo asked. "u-un..." Deidara stuttered face red as Sasori's hair. She chuckled, "I hope to see you soon, good bye" she said holding the door open for him. He nodded and rushed out the door. The blonde's chest felt as if their were butterflies relentlessly fluttering about. Sure it was just a kiss on the cheek, but hey he never had been kissed before. Even if it was on the cheek. Every time Itachi tried to kiss the blonde, Deidara would tell he just wasn't ready for that.

The blonde was pretty shy when it came to that kind of stuff. So when Sasori kissed him on the cheek he felt lightheaded. A good lightheaded though. He sighed happily and ran inside his house. "hey honey how was school?" his mother asked. "g-good, un." she smiled and went to give him a kiss on the cheek but he dodged it. "uhm, so whats for dinner, un?" she frowned a little but covered it up with a smile. "Italian spaghetti" Deidara nodded. "well I have homework so, be down for dinner, un" he ran upstairs to his room.

She frowned, 'why did he lie to me?' she asked mentally. She had received a phone call earlier from the school telling her that Deidara was not at school. She sighed and went back to preparing the food.

As soon as Deidara was in his room he fell face first into his bed. Why was he feeling this way? He was dating Itachi! "what am I going to do, un?" Deidara groaned. He stared at the jacket sleeves of Sasori's jacket. "he said I looked good in his jacket, un." Deidara smiled. His mind wandered to Sasori and how he had kissed him. 'I wonder what those lips would feel like on m-' his train of thought was broken when his cell phone went off. He pulled it out of his pocket and tapped the screen. _'Itachi' _ the screen read.

Quickly he answered, "hello, un." "Deidara! Hey are you alright? I didn't mean to scare you!" Itachi's voice sounded in worry. "It's alright, un. I just got frightened is all." their was a short silence. "so you and Akasuna are friends now?" the question sounded hesitated. "u-un" the blonde answered. "oh, you should really stay away from him Dei," 'Dei...Sasori called me Dei, un' Deidara thought. "he's trouble" Itachi finished.

"he ain't bad, 'Tachi!" Deidara whined. Sasori was really nice, sweet, cute...okey he was thinking way to far ahead again. "Deidara please, he is a heartless bastard who loves to give everyone hell." the blonde furrowed his eyebrows. "'Tachi, I really don't l-" Itachi cut him off, "I swear! Did his parents even teach him manners? Are they even around?" Deidara growled, "Itachi knock it off, un" the other male scoffed, "why are you defending him?" "because he is my friend, un!" Deidara almost nearly yelled into the phone. "whatever, listen. Tell your mom I'm coming over for dinner, see you in a few. Loves~" with that there was a click and the line went dead.

Deidara groaned and ran a hand through his hair. "MOM ITACHI"S COMING FOR DINNER, UN!" he yelled. Sighing, he sat on his bed. 'why did Itachi say that about Sasori, un? He doesn't even truly know him!' soon there was a knock at the front door. Itachi. Deidara ran down the stairs and answered the door. "come in, un" he said in a monotonous voice. "thanks" Itachi said going in to kiss Deidara on the cheek. But the blonde quickly moved out of the way. The raven sighed and closed the door behind him. It was always the same thing.

"hello Itachi please have a seat" Deidara's mother said politely. Itachi nodded and sat with a curtsies 'thanks'. She smiled. "I'm glad you decided to have dinner with us. With Tamaki over seas for work its nice to have a man come into our home" Deidara frowned and faked a cough. She blinked then giggled, "other than Deidara" Itachi smiled and carried on the conversation. Deidara smiled sadly. This always happened when Itachi came over.

Once dinner was passed out and everyone was seated. They began a small conversation. "so Dei, honey. I saw you wearing a different jacket yesterday. It was quite...uhm out of your style?" his mother said. "yea, I saw you wearing a unusual jacket today as well" Itachi added. Deidara kept on eating. "it's Sasori's. He gave it to me, un." his mother gave him a questioning look and Itachi looked like he was about to glare at him, but didn't. "why did he give it to you? And when can I meet him?"

Deidara swallowed some noodles, "well I was walking yesterday and we ran into each other. I was cold and he gave me his jacket, un. And uhm I don't know. Whenever he wants to, un" Itachi gripped his fork and continued eating. "does he live near?" Deidara didn't know whether or not to tell his mother. "no" he lied. She nodded. "excuse me Ms. Iwa but I think I should inform you. That this Sasori kid is quite the delinquent." Itachi said almost smirking. "oh? How so?" she asked now concerned. "well he has a reputation of using many, and then leaving them. He doesn't care about being friends. I'm sure his parents never taught him manners. He's just a -" a loud screech emitted from the other half of the table.

"Excuse me, un." Deidara said leaving the table. "I wonder what his problem could be" Deidara's mother said aloud. Itachi shrugged and continued eating with Deidara's mother.

Deidara scowled as he walked up to his room. 'how could he say things about Sasori, un!' Deidara thought angrily. He slammed his room door shut and face planted on his bed again. Sasori was so nice and sweet! His hand wandered to his pocket on his own. He then remembered what Sasori said to him. _"call me_ _when you got time" _he blushed as he remembered how the number was slipped into his pocket. Quickly he snatched his cell phone from his night stand.

He took a deep breath and dialed the number. _Ringing. Ringing. Ringing_. His heart was pounding. _Ringing. Ring-_ "hello?" his hear felt like it stopped. "h-hey, un" "Deidara, mm hey" the voice said happily. The blonde smiled and relaxed. "hey Sasori, un." Sasori chuckled, "so I see you had time" "un" Deidara giggled. He heard a faint knocking at his door. "oh hold on, un" "m'kay" Sasori replied.

Sasori was currently laying on his stomach on his futon searching through his iPod trying to find a good song to listen to. "oh hold on, un" Deidara said to him. "m'kay" he said in a bored tone. Though truthfully he was happy and excited to the blonde. Finally he found a good a song and pressed play. "no Itachi!" Sasori heard the blonde yell over the phone. He furrowed his eyebrows and listened. "your talking to him aren't you? Me and your mother agree he isn't worth your time!"

Sasori scowled. "give me the phone" Sasori sat up and became more worried. "no, un! Don't touch me, un!" "Deidara?" Sasori asked in a almost whisper. There was more yelling and the sound of a thump. "Deidara?" no answer. Sasori stood and walked over to his window. "hey Deidara?..." he moved the curtains out of the way. Their was more yelling. Sasori huffed and opened the window and stepped onto the roof platform.

"yo Deidara you okey?" he asked. Still just yelling and now screaming. Sasori growled and was about to jump down and run to the blonde's house when Deidara spoke up again. "s-sorry, un..." "hey are you okey?" Sasori said sitting down. He watched as a grumpy Uchiha storm out of Deidara's house. Sasori smirked, 'heh serves the bastard right' "u-un." Sasori frowned at the tone of Deidara's voice. "did he hurt you?" "no..." Sasori sighed, "are you sure?" "u-un don't worry Sasori."

Sasori closed his eyes and let out a breath of air. "look out your window." Sasori stated. "why, un?" Sasori smirked, "just do it, please. For me?" he heard the other giggle. Sasori thought to himself, 'he's probably doing that cute blush too' the redhead turned his attention back to the blonde's window. The curtains were being moved and Deidara's face appeared through the window. Sasori gave him a small wave. Sasori chuckled at the blonde's blush and cute wave back.

The blonde opened the window and crawled through it sitting on the roof platform facing Sasori. "I see you, un" Deidara smiled. "hm, I see you too" Sasori chuckled. The blonde was wearing his jacket still, Sasori smiled. "so what was up with your boyfriend?" Sasori asked with concern and a bit of curiosity. "he was being a jerk and kept insulting and saying how bad you are, un. He even told my mom. But I know your not anything he said, un!" Sasori scowled. "damn Uchiha" he mumbled. "hey Sasori, un?" Deidara had a worried expression like he wanted to ask something but was afraid to. "hm?" "where are your parents, un?"

Sasori gaze saddened, "they died" Deidara instantly starting apologizing. "oh I'm sorry Sasori! Gah I shouldn't of asked that, un! it's just Itachi was talking about how they didn't -" "didn't what?" Sasori asked well more like snapped. "he said they didn't teach you manners, un. And how they're never around." Sasori sighed and closed his eyes. "he needs to fucking shut his mouth. He doesn't know anything. I'm sorry for snapping at you Deidara" he gave a faint smile. Deidara gave one back, "it's alright, I would of snapped too, un." the blonde turned his head facing the window. "oh hey I got to go. Mom says so, un" the blonde rolled his eyes. Sasori chuckled, "mm, see you at school?" Deidara smiled, "at school, un"

"bye" "bye, un" and with that the blonde hung up and went inside. Sasori sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He smiled. "Deidara, everything you do makes me fall more and more in love with you." he shook his head and chuckled. He sat up and watch the sun set the cold air piercing his exposed skin. "soon, you'll see how I feel about you"

_**okey so yea, I got really distracted and ppl kept running in and out of my room when I was trying to type this. The song above is Dancing Samurai by Kamui Gakupo. And yes I love to do the Japanese lyrics better than the English. Though in one chapter I will use the English because it go so well with a certain chapter. Oh and dontcha just love Granny Chiyo. Oh and by now if you haven't notice most of these characters are OOC. So yea. I liked the ending of this chppie! :)**_


	3. Chapter 3: It Takes Intelligence, ne?

_**Okey I'm back and home alone again! YAY (throws party with my OC's) anyways I had a authorgasm because when I checked my gmail I saw a whole bunch of email notices from fanfic and I was like :O (!) so it made me feel loved! So I decided to type this chppie early! just for yuz ppl! Oh and the reason why it took me so long to put this chppie up was becuz I was sick XP**_

_**Disclaimer: (Insert witty saying here) so I do not own Naruto!**_

_**Warning: some more stalking, uhm...licking of the cheek. Melted ice cream, over usage of the word un and uh...more yaoi? Idk wat else, but beware I was listening to "Madness of Duke Venomania" when I typed this kukuku~**_

Deidara woke up to the sun shiningin his face. "ugh, un..." he said throwing the heads over his head to block out the sun. but for some reason he couldn't go back to sleep. Their was this strange presence that made him feel uneasy. He sighed and peeked out from the covers. He froze immediately, a pair of eyes were staring at him from the far corner. In broad daylight! but for some reason he could make out the person.

Deidara couldn't stop staring, his body was trembling. The person smiled and walked closer. Deidara closed his eyes and prayed to Kami when he opened his eyes the person would be gone. Apparently Kami was on his side today, for when he opened his eyes the person was gone. He threw the covers off him and opened his curtains fully. Light filled the room. 'was it the same person from before, un?' Deidara thought/asked. He trembled and went to get dressed. He through a net shirt on and a mesh top over it. He didn't feel like getting dressed in 'fancy' clothes today.

He shrugged on some pants and looked for Sasori's jacket. "honey?" a voice asked at his door. He was frantically looking through his clothes when he snapped his head towards the door. "un?" his mother walked in. "here's your washed clothes." Deidara grabbed the clothes and found the jacket neatly folded. He let a sigh of relief pass and he cuddled the jacket. "I figure I'd wash it..." she said staring at her son. He nodded, "thanks...I'm going now" he said as he slipped the jacket on. She sighed and shook her head.

The blonde quickly rushed out the door. He was caught in a pair of arms, "in a rush, ne?" the redhead chuckled. Deidara almost fell forwards, if it wasn't for Sasori's arms he'd be face planting the ground. The blonde blushed and stood up. "I could ask you the same, un. It's not everyday you see a redhead at your door waiting for you" 'a cute redhead to be exact, un' Deidara added in thought. Sasori chuckled, "did you not want me to wait here? Because I think that might be the reason as the why you were rushing" Deidara blushed and smacked Sasori on the arm. "oh Dei~ I'm hurt" Sasori said melodramatically. The blonde rolled his eyes playfully. "what do you want me to do, un? Kiss it better?" Sasori smirked, "I'd like that" he purred.

Deidara blushed. Sasori laughed and started to walk, "are you gonna walk with me to school or are you gonna sit there with your cheeks painted pink?" this made Deidara's face to a red now. "ah make that red" Sasori smirked. Deidara pouted and walked towards Sasori, with his face still evidently red. Their walk to school was quite peaceful. Everything seemed so right and perfect. "so uhm Dei?" Sasori asked when they were almost near the school building. "un?" Deidara said looking up at Sasori. The redhead was blushing and scratching the back of his head nervously. "I was thinking maybe we could like go somewhere after school. Like maybe to that new ice cream shop that opened yesterday."

Deidara smiled and nodded, "that sounds like fun, un!" Sasori smiled and let a small sigh of relief. The blonde gave Sasori a big smiled and continued to talk until they reached the school. When they reached the gates both males saw Deidara's friends waving him over. "mm, I guess we'll be parting ways then?" Sasori asked as they arrived at the gates of their school. "u-un" Deidara said almost in a sad tone. He smiled though and gave the taller male a hug before running off to his friends. Sasori smiled and walked off to the grand library like always.

"hey Hidan, un!" Deidara said cheerfully as he walked up to the albino. "hey blondie." the blonde rolled his eyes. "so why were you fucking hanging around Akasuna?" Deidara shrugged, "he's my friend, un" Hidan smirked "how does Itachi fucking feel bout that shit?" Deidara frowned slightly. "I don't really care what he feels, un." Hidan rose a eyebrow. "and why the fuck not?" "we broke up, un" Deidara said looking to the ground. In honest he felt bad. He really did like Itachi and all, but that didn't give him a right to talk about Sasori like that. Sasori. His mind was traveling back to Sasori. 'I wonder if he's in the grand library, un'

His train of thoughts were broken by Hidan's hand waving over his face. "WERE YOU EVEN FUCKING LISTENING TO ME?" the albino yelled. Deidara slapped and hand over the male's mouth. "you talk to loud Hidan, un" said person just scowled and flipped him off. "so what were you blabbering about, un?" Hidan sighed and spoke again. "I said why did you two fucking break up?" "oh" Hidan rolled his eyes. "he kept insulting Sasori and making rude comments he shouldn't have, un." Hidan rose his eyebrow again. "do you really fucking care about Sasori that fucking much? Dude you guys fucking broke up over something so fucking st-" "he hit me, un" Deidara interrupted.

Hidan gaped. "Akasuna fucking hit you!" he barked. Deidara shook his head. "but wait does that mean -" "u-un" Deidara said keeping his eyes on the ground. "ah fuck man!" Hidan pulled the blonde into a hug. "did you tell Akasuna bout this shit?" "no...and please stop calling him Akasuna. He does have a name, un." Hidan nodded, "Sasori was it? So where the fucker go?" Deidara pointed to the grand library. "heh, I got banned from that fucking shit hole." Deidara laughed, "of course you did Hidan, un."

Hidan chuckled, "not my fault! The damn bitch who worked there kept telling me to be quiet. But hell its a free Jashin damned country!" Deidara laughed along with Hidan. "oh hey isn't that Aka- I mean Sasori?" the blonde turned around and saw the redhead walking out with a load a books in his hands. "Sasori, un!" he squealed. Hidan stood there dumbfounded as he watched the blonde run towards the redhead. He laughed as he saw books go flying in the air and two males go down. Papers rained down all over the ground. But what was the most strangest is Deidara was practically straddling Sasori. He blushed as they stared into each other's eyes. After a few intense seconds a small smile crept on Sasori's face, as the same with Deidara. They both fell into a fit of laughter.

Deidara got up off the redhead and helped him up. "wow, your were sure excited." 'you're exciting me too' Sasori thought as he felt his pants starting to get a little tight in the groin area. Deidara just had to fall between his legs, their chest touching and lips barely brushing past. He groaned inwardly. Deidara gave a sheepish smile and a nervous laugh. "let me help you with those books and papers, un" he said already starting to pick up multiple papers from the ground. Sasori followed in suit quickly. By the time they were finished Sasori practically ran to the bathroom.

Deidara gave a quizzical look but shook it off and walked to class with Hidan. "I wonder why he left so quick, un...I've never seen anyone run that fast with like fifteen books in their hands." Hidan laughed. Of course he noticed what was wrong with Sasori. He actually found it amusing. "who knows, maybe he had work to finsih up" Hidan snickered inwardly 'some work...hehe' Deidara rose an eyebrow. "what's so funny, un?" Hidan smirked, "oh nothing. But hey look! There is our dearest friend Sasori!" he said as Sasori just exited the bathroom running a hand through his hair. He looked up at hearing his name and mid-stopped his fingers running through his hair.

"hey Sasori, un!" Deidara said as he ran up to the male and hugged him. The blonde was a energetic ball of sunshine. "hey Dei" he said as he hugged the other back. "oh I want you to meet someone, un!" Deidara said removing himself from Sasori. The redhead frowned at the loss of contact. "this is Hidan, un! Hidan this is Sasori" the blonde smiled. "nice to fucking meet you!" he said holding out a hand. "uh, yea you too" Sasori said forcing a smile as he shook the other's hand. "so Sasori why did you leave so fast, un?" Hidan smirked, "did you have fucking _work_ to do?" Sasori's eye twitched. "uh yea..." he said. The redhead knew the albino knew, he had to of. He just knew it. "was the _work_ fucking _hard_?" Hidan swore he was gonna keel over in laughter any minute now. "yea actually it was quite _hard_ and it was a _big_ assignment. But you wouldn't know now would you?" Sasori smirked back. Hidan's lips twitched, 'is he implying his dick is fucking bigger than mine?' Deidara sat confused in all the talk the two were sharing.

"surely my assignment is fucking _bigger_ than yours." Hidan remarked back. "you keep telling yourself that." Sasori smirked then turned to Deidara. "I suggest we all get to class before we have a repeat of last time. Except this time he'd be stuck with us" the redhead jabbed a finger at Hidan. "heyyy fucker!" Deidara giggled and nodded. He stood on his tippy toes and hugged the taller male. Sasori hugged back and walked to his homeroom. But not without one glance at Hidan with a smirk. "oh that little fucker..." Hidan said aloud. Deidara smacked Hidan upside the head. "don't call him that, un!" Hidan groaned and rubbed the back of his head. "fuck whatever lets get our asses to class before the teachers claim it for detention."

Sasori glared harshly back at the Uchiha across the room from him. Why did Itachi have to be in his homeroom? Right now both males were engaged in a intense glaring contest. Everyone around room could feel the bad aurora. It felt like their very beings were being absorbed and burned along with those intense glares. Sasori scoffed and turned to read. Why waist his eye sight on such a piece of shit? If only he hadn't looked away he would of saw that evil smirk that implanted itself on Itachi's face.

~After School~

"hey Dei, ready?" Sasori said approaching Deidara at his locker. He blonde tossed his books in his locker and closed the locker shut. "un!" he said excitedly. "good" Sasori said as he led them both to the ice cream shop. Today was a great day, excluding the whole burning holes into the Uchiha's eyes, he had learned that Itachi and Deidara broke up. He nearly did a back flip and kissed the blonde. But of course he didn't he just simply said, "I'm sure you'll find someone better" of course by someone better he meant himself. Deidara agreed with him.

Sasori let out a sigh of happiness. When they arrived at the ice cream shop he saw Deidara looking at everything. It was like a child in a candy store...well more like a Deidara in a ice cream shop. The redhead chuckled and led the blonde to the ordering counter. "how may I help you two today?" the girl asked not looking up from her cell phone. "two oreo please" Sasori ordered. Both males already decided what they wanted and apparently they both loved oreo ice cream. "cup or cone" this time Deidara spoke up, "cup please" Sasori nodded. The girl sighed and slid her phone into her pocket and gave the order to one of the other employes.

"you okey ma'am, un?" Deidara asked. The girl looked up. She had red/orange-ish eyes, long blonde hair and what looked like cat whiskers on her face. In some ways she resembled Naruto. "oh I was waiting for my brother to call, ne" she said softly. "oh who's your brother, un?" of course Deidara was very social and Sasori really wasn't. It didn't bother Sasori per-Se, he just didn't see any since in talking to someone you weren't going to see again possibly. "Uchiha Obito" she said. "you're a Uchiha?" Sasori finally asked. She didn't resemble anything close to a Uchiha.

"oh I'm just related by marriage. I'm Aki by the way" both males nodded. "well here's your ice cream" she said handing them to Sasori and Deidara. "thanks" Sasori said handing her the money. "mhmm." Deidara already had a seat for them. The blonde waved a hand in the air with a bright smile. "and Sasori, don't give up on that blonde. A weasel is tricky but a scorpion is deadly." Aki said in a quiet voice, yet loud enough for Sasori to here her. The redheads eyes widened, he didn't even tell the girl her name. "uhm thanks I'll keep that in mind" 'a weasel is tricky but a scorpion is deadly. What the hell is that supposed to mean?' he shook his head and sat down next to Deidara.

"come on we have to try the first bite together, un!" Deidara cheered. Sasori smiled and nodded. " both scooped up some ice cream, gave each other a look, and shoveled it down. They grinned. "its more amazing than I thought, un!" the blonde cheered dreamily. Sasori laughed and ate some more. Deidara giggled and ate some more also. Sasori smirked when he noticed some of the ice cream smeared onto the blonde's cheek and ran down to the edge of his lips. "oh Dei~" he cooed. Said person turned their head, "un?" "you got a little something right..." Sasori then licked down the blonde's cheek to the edge of his mouth. The sweet liquid mixed with the taste of the blonde's skin. "there" he finished. When he pulled back he saw a rather red Deidara. "t-thanks, un?" the blonde stuttered. Sasori smiled, "you're welcome."

The blonde nearly had a heart attack when that hot muscle moved down the side of his face. It felt strangely good. Was it because he had broken up with Itachi or was it because it was Sasori. His mind was too clouded right now. He was about to ask why the redhead did that but his cellphone went off. "oh...e-excuse me, un" Sasori nodded and presumed to eat his ice cream keeping watch on the blonde with his peripheral vision. "oh yes, un...uhm...aw...I guess" Sasori saw the blonde smile and blush a little. "of course, be there soon, un!" Deidara said before sliding the phone in his pocket. "hey I got to now. I had a real great time, un! We should go again sometime." Sasori gave a fake smile. "oh okey. Was that Itachi?" the blonde blushed a little, "ah...uhm...un..," he said a little embarrassed.

Sasori nodded. "okey see you at school then" Deidara nodded and left. Sasori sighed and let his fake smile falter to a sad frown. "damn, Uchiha..." he muttered. Of course of all the times in the world where he asked Deidara out somewhere the damn Uchiha had to call and 'work things out' with his Deidara. He groaned and buried his face in his hands. ' a weasel is tricky but a scorpion is deadly' those words rung through his head. 'a weasel...Itachi...Itachi is tricky but a scorpion...Sasori...Itachi is tricky but Sasori is deadly!' he snapped his head up. How could he have not caught on. He quickly dumped the left over trash and walked up to the counter. "I need to speak with Aki" he almost growled. "o-oh I'm sorry sir she just left"

Sasori groaned. "well do you have her number. I'm a close friend and she forgot to give me her number." the other clerk eyed him a bit before handing him a small piece of paper. "Sasori right?" the redhead nodded. "fine, here she said something about you this morning." "thanks" Sasori said as he rushed out of the ice cream shop. First thing he had to do was called Aki and find what the hell was going on and how she knew them.

_**Oh wow this took forever and my back is fucking killing me! Anyways, Deidara that was mean if you! You can't leave your original date for some stuck-up-I-can-get-what-ever-I-want-rich-weasel-boy! you made Sasori sad! Yur just lucky he loves you too much to give up on you. Oh how many of you liked the ice cream part hehe licking of the cheek. Hidan amuses me. :3 hope yu likey gomen for taking forever to update!**_


	4. Chapter 4: Finally

_**I iz back and I would like to thank SweetScarlett97 for the lovely review, ne~ and I would also like to thank jisko2ijsko for the comments on DA! Also for XSweetXSourXSoulX, Missingkeyblader Katonya, and AkatsukiDragon for the constant reviews! Yu guys rock!**_

_**Disclaimer: if owned Naruto Tobi would be his immature self like Madara pretended to be, Obito would be making out with Kakashi , and Madara would be dead!**_

_**Warning: weasel bashing, heart breaking, abuse, shirtless Sasori, low self esteem, and of course yaoi!**_

Sasori ran inside his house. "Sasori?" he heard his grandmother question. He didn't have time to answer, he had to have answers and now! Once in his room he pulled out his cellphone and dialed Aki's number. _Ringing, ringing, ringing, ring-_ "hello?" "hey is Aki there?" there was a pause. "uhm hold on. Aki there's some person who wants to talk to you!" Sasori groaned at how loud the person was. "thanks Obi, hey Sasori" the redhead growled. "so did you figure out what I said to you earlier?" "yea, how the hell do you know me?"

Aki gave a small laugh. "that's for me to know and for you to never find out! But enough about me, what happened to Deidara?" Sasori cursed under his breath, "he left cause Itachi called." Aki scowled, "dumb ass cousin," she sighed. "well do you know where they are?" Sasori's eye twitched. "he's your cousin?" "in a way" Sasori nodded. "so why won't you tell me how you know all this stuff? I really don't trust you since your related to Itachi" there was pause. "hm fine...me and Obi will be at your house in a few" and with that she hung up. Their was no room for arguments.

Sasori sighed and threw his phone on his bed. "might as well take a shower" he mumbled to himself. Sasori slid his shirt off and looked at himself in front of the mirror. He absent mindlessly ran his fingers over the scar on his chest. 'one of my many flaws' he frowned. The redhead jumped when a loud knock came from his bedroom door. Quickly he opened it. There stood the girl from the ice cream shop, Aki, and what appeared to be her brother Obito. He had orange goggles and a bright smile on his face. "oh, did we come at a bad time?" Aki asked as she saw a shirtless Sasori.

"well I was about to take a shower" he saw Obito blush. Aki rolled her eyes and elbowed Obito. "well you can go take one. We can wait. If you want" Sasori thought this over for a minute. "sure. Just don't mess my room up" he said letting them in. Aki nodded and walked in with Obito. "your room is really clean" Obito stated. "yea and that's how I like it. I'll be out in a few" the siblings nodded and sat on his bed patiently. Sasori grabbed a few clothes and went into his bathroom. 'best not take to long' he thought as he stripped himself and turned on the shower.

~With Itachi and Deidara~

"mm Dei I missed you!" Itachi said as he hugged the blonde passionately. "I missed you too, Ita-kun, un!" the blonde said hugging the other male back. '_I bet Sasori missed you too! Did you see the sadness in his eyes, ne?_' his conscience said. Deidara frowned. "whats wrong Dei?" Itachi asked. "oh nothing, un" the blonde replied back trying to sound chipper. '_you know exactly what's wrong, you left Sasori! How could you, ne!_' oh his conscience was getting annoying. "does this have something to do with Sasori?" Deidara shook his head, "no" '_yes_'. He groaned.

"are you sure?" Itachi asked worriedly. "I just have a headache, un." '_And Sasori has a heartache, ne._' the blonde groaned again. "sit here and I'll go get some aspirins." Itachi said already running towards the medicine cabinet. Deidara nodded and sat down on the Uchiha's couch. 'what am I going to do, un?' he asked/thought to himself. '_leave this place and go to Sasori's, ne!'_ Deidara shook his head. Soon the raven haired male came in with a glass of water and some aspirins. "here" he said handing the items to the blonde. "thanks, un" Deidara said taking the water and gulping down the pills.

Itachi nodded and sat next to the blonde. "so what were you doing after school?" he asked in curiosity. "Sasori wanted to hang out, un. So he we went to the new ice cream shop that opened. He bought us ice cream, un!" Deidara smiled and Itachi frowned, "he asked you out?" Deidara gave a confused look. "no he-" "did he ask if you wanted to go somewhere with him?" Deidara frowned a little. "un" "what did he look like when he asked you?" "why do you want to know, un?" Deidara questioned back. "just answer it Deidara!" Itachi said aggravatingly. "he was blushing and looked kind of nervous, un"

"I knew it! He asked you out!" Itachi yelled. Deidara backed away as far as he could on the couch. "no Ita-" "what did you two do while you were there?" "we just had ice cream, un!" "bull shit! What did you really do?" Itachi yelled towering over the blonde. "Itachi you're really scaring me, un" Deidara winced. "you worthless slut!" the raven yelled. He brought his fist up and went to plunge it down right at Deidara. Said person blacked his face, his forearms playing as a shield of protection. Itachi growled and brought his fist down. It almost made contact when, _ring. _The phone interrupted them. Itachi stopped in mid punch and got off the other and went to go answer it.

"what?" he snapped into the phone. "hey Itachi, wazzup?" Aki. "why the hell did you call? I'm a little busy." he growled. "hey chill. I just wanted to see if Deidara was there. He and a friend came to the new ice cream shop I work at and-" "what did they do while there?" he cut her off. "ate ice cream, you called and Deidara left." Itachi smirked. "oh, please continue. Sorry for my rudeness." he said innocently like nothing had just happened. "you're a fucked up Uchiha you know that? Haha, but whatever uhm yea like I was saying. Can I speak to Deidara?" "why?" Itachi asked. "well I have something of his that he left and I wanted to tell him." Itachi thought for a moment. "I could pass on the message" Aki groaned. "just hand the damn phone over to him you smart ass Uchiha!" Itachi rolled his eyes. "fine" When Itachi turned around, to go give Deidara the phone, his eyes widened and his mouth gaped. "oh hell no..." he muttered.

* * *

Deidara ran as fast as his legs could carry him. While Itachi answered the phone call Deidara made a break for it. Why was the raven acting that way? He left the blonde scared shitless. Maybe he should have listened to the little voice in his pathetic head. Deidara panted heavily as he came to a stop. He looked straight at where he was. He gulped.

"Sasori!" Obito banged on the bathroom door. "hm what? I've been in here for five minutes what could you possibly need?" Sasori snapped. "Aki called Itachi and Itachi said Deidara ran out of his house!" the water stopped and a redhead only in jeans came out. "what did the Uchiha do to Deidara" the glint in his eyes was murderous. Obito found himself scared shitless all the while completely aroused at the hotness this guy had. "I-I don't know...but we think he may have hurt Dei-" Sasori had already pushed past him and was now running down the stairs to his front door.

Deidara was about to knock on the door when it flung open. He gaped. Their stood a shirtless, might he add wet, Sasori. His eyes were wide and he looked like he was about to murder someone. "oh god Dei!" Sasori said as he pulled the other into a tight hug. "Sasori, un" Deidara mumbled as he hugged the redhead back. 'he smells like Axe, un.' Deidara thought. He breathed in the other's scent. "come on. You can tell me what happened when we get inside." Sasori said as he wrapped and arm around Deidara waist. The blonde nodded. 'there's that weird tickle in my tummy again, un'

Once they got to Sasori room, Deidara sat on the bed with Sasori. 'weird...they sneek out the room or what?' Sasori thought. "so you wanna tell me what happened?" he asked gently. For he did not want to push Deidara. He could have been rape for all he knows! 'oh the Uchiha better have not.' he thought grimly. "u-un." Deidara said. Sasori smiled a little and played with some of Deidara's hair. The blonde absentmindedly layed his head on the redhead shoulder. He saw the scar and brought his fingers up to it. Tracing it with feather light touches. "we can talk about that later" Sasori said as he slightly shuddered.

Deidara nodded and began, "well I went over to his house and we talked for a bit and I...got a headache, un. So he got me some aspirins. Then he asked me what I did after school, un." Sasori nodded in acknowledgment. "so I told him. And he got mad and said you were asking me out, un." Sasori stopped playing with the blonde's hair, but resumed when he calmed down. "he then asked what we did when we were there. I told him we didn't do anything, un. And he just got so mad. He almost h-hit me, un. But someone called. So I made a break for it, un." Sasori frowned, 'good thing Aki called then.' he thought. "you're not gonna go back to him are you?" Deidara shook his head. "good, I don't wanna see you hurt"

Deidara cuddled more into the redhead's shoulder. "so, un. How did you get this scar...I'm mean you don't have to answer, un." "It's fine. I'll tell you" Sasori said calmly. Deidara nodded. "well you know how my parents died? Well the last time I saw them was when we waved good bye to each other." he paused for a moment. "I had to stay with Granny. See my parents' work led them to travel various places. So by ten years of age, I was use to it. Though that month they didn't return like normal. I thought maybe they had a delayed plane. But another three weeks went by." Deidara frowned at the story. "Granny said they'd be back soon. And I hoped they would. So for the meantime she taught me how to make puppets." Sasori gave a faint smile. "it was fun. But then one day we received a letter. I saw Granny crying at the kitchen table. I asked her what was wrong." he frowned and paused for a moment.

"she told me my parents had died. It was a rather big impact on us. Though I think for me worse. I guess you could say I became depressed at a early age. By the time I was thirteen I was ready to end my life." Deidara frowned. He definitely did not want Sasori to die. "so when Granny was out shopping, I ventured into my kitchen for a snack. But I stopped, a knife gleamed at me. My eyes were glued to it. I grabbed it." Deidara swallowed hard. He really did not like the thought of Sasori suicidal. "and I knew of people who cut themselves. But no I wanted a faster death. So I thought maybe if I stabbed myself in the heart I would die." Sasori paused for a moment. "so I did and well Granny just walked in to. So when she saw blood pooling around me and a knife imbedded in my chest she screamed and called a ambulance as fast as she could."

Deidara nuzzled closer into Sasori's shoulder. He would have to remember to thank Sasori's granny. "she used to be a paramedic so she did what she could and waited. So after a week of painful hospital living I got to comeback. It was a good thing Granny decided to keep me instead of sending me to a looney bin." Sasori gave a small chuckle. "that's really sad Sasori, un. I wouldn't want you to die." Deidara said softly. The redhead's heart beat faster at the words. "seriously?" Deidara nodded. Sasori smiled, "thanks" Deidara nodded again, "hey Sasori, un?" "hm?" "do you like me, un?" Sasori froze at the words. "uh..yea. I mean were friends right? I'm sure you have to like that person to be friends" he gave a weary chuckle.

"no I mean more than friends, un" Sasori gulped and lifted the other's chin so they could meet eye to eye. Crystal blue eyes sparkling met with dull brown ones. Sasori mentally took a deep breath and leaned in. Deidara sat in shock. A pair of soft lips were on his. 'SQUEE! HE'S KISSING YOU, NE! KISS HIM BACK! HURRY BEFORE HE THINKS YOU DON'T LIKE HIM, NE!' his inner voice screamed. Deidara did what his conscience told him. Apparently it was better to listen to it. Sasori was about to pull back when he felt Deidara not responding. But before he could he felt the blonde push back on his lips. Gently, Sasori pushed the male so he was on his back and Sasori was on top of him.

Deidara almost squeaked when he was pushed to his back. Sasori was in pure heaven finally he got to kiss the person he had a major crush on. Nothing could stop him now. He was on total cloud nine as his lips moved with Deidara's. Said blonde was on it himself, he closed his eyes at the sensation. But they were snapped open when he felt a tongue running along his bottom lip. He really didn't no what to do, so he guessed. Shyly he opened his mouth. Apparently that was the right thing to do cause as soon as he opened his mouth Sasori's tongue was in it. He gave a throated moan as the tongue played with his own.

The tongue touched every nook and cranny of the blonde's mouth. Not leaving a single spot missed. Sasori had that place mapped out. Another moan admitted from Deidara as their tongues mingled. But that soon was placed with something better. Sasori then chose to suck on the other's tongue. Due to lack of air they had to pull away. When they did a trail of saliva followed with it. Sasori looked at Deidara. The blonde was beautiful, his cheeks tented pink, slightly panting and his hair spewed out all over his bed. He couldn't resist giving him another kiss. It was short lived but it had major effects on both males.

"does that answer your question?" Sasori questioned. The blonde nodded. "now the question is, do you feel the same way" faster than lightning Deidara had his arms around the redhead's neck and pulled him into another kiss. When they pulled away Sasori saw the playfully smirk on the other's face. "what do you think, un?" Sasori smiled and they both laughed. The redhead gave a content sigh and rested his forehead against the blonde's. Deidara blushed at how close Sasori was. Sasori chuckled and rubbed his nose against Deidara's. The blonde giggled and wrapped his arms around Sasori's neck.

"you're really beautiful Dei" Sasori said as he pulled the blonde onto his chest. Deidara blushed and giggled "your cute and cuddly, un" Sasori chuckled. "cuddly?" Deidara nodded. "you're like my life sized teddy bear, un!" he said giggling while cuddling the redhead. Sasori blushed and laughed while cuddling to the blonde also. "if you say so" "I know so, un!" Sasori smiled and kissed the blonde on his forehead. " I feel really special now" Sasori stated. "and why's that, un" "I got to steal my biggest crush's first kiss, and I know he likes me." Sasori smiled. Deidara giggled and buried his face in the crook of Sasori's neck. He gave it a small kiss and Sasori moved his neck so that Deidara had full access. The blonde smiled and kissed down his neck and hovered just above his scar. "want me to kiss it better, un?" Deidara giggled. "I'd like it if you did" Sasori smirked. Deidara smiled and kissed the scar, "all better, un?" "all better" Sasori smiled.

* * *

"Aki should we really be watching them?" Obito asked as he looked at his sister, who was currently spying on the other two males. "shh..." Aki said waving a hand at her brother. "its so cute! look Obi!" she said holding out the binoculars. "honestly Aki I don't think we sh-" "they're making out" Aki stated. "give me that" Obito said snatching the binoculars and staring at the two males making out. Aki chuckled, "I think we may need to visit Kakashi before we head home." Obito put the binoculars down and looked at the bulge in his pants. "yes, I agree" they both laughed and jumped down from the roof platform. "to Kakashi's!" Aki announced excitedly. "to Kakashi's!" Obito laughed.

_**Wow that took forever again...hope you likey! people kept coming in and out of my room grr. KNOCK PPL! I swear...other than that! I was gonna wait until the next chppie for Sasori and Deidara to get together but I just couldn't wait! Oh and Deidara still hasn't told Sasori about when Itachi hit him. Ooo I bet you guys can't wait to see Sasori's reaction when he finds out! I had fun typing the last bit too. "to Kakashi's!" haha I always say that whenever I go somewhere! For example: "to Fanfiction dot net!" haha again hope you likey! R&R**_


	5. Chapter 5: Fun at School

_**HELL YEA! I iz back. This idea came from my dream so...basically Sasori's dream was my dream but he was telling Deidara about it. So most of this chappie was my dream haha confuzzled? Hope yu likey**_

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, Korn (a awesome freakish band), only the plot and my dream. Sadly the charas in my dream belong to Kishi. Damn yu!

Warnings: hmm, Lime? I think that would be the correct term. Uhm, lustful noises, Hidan bashing, dry humping, swearing, mentions of sex (as to why I sed lime), blonde's with boners, PDA, seductive redheads, and cafeteria eavesdropping!

"mm, Dei." Sasori mumbled as he buried his face in the blonde's golden hair. "un?" "do you think you could stay the night this weekend?" Deidara nodded instantly. "I'll ask my mom later, un" Sasori smiled, "mm, good cause I want my smexy Deidara to play with me this weekend~" the redhead said with a slight hint of seduction. Deidara giggled, "of course~ I wanna play with my Sasori, un" the blonde kissed Sasori on the cheek. The redhead smirked and planted his lips on the blonde's. "mm, Sasori, un" Deidara moaned as the redhead's tongue penetrated his mouth. The blonde rubbed his own against Sasori's. Hands ran through blood hair. "Deidara~" Sasori moaned as his hands slid to rest on the blonde's ass, groping every now and then."Sasori dinner is re- oh my!"

Deidara jumped off of Sasori. Said redhead's cheeks burned red and jumped up off his bed, sorta like how Deidara jumped off of him. "uh Granny Chiyo!" Sasori said with a nervous voice. The old woman was wide eyed and had a hand over her nose. "o-oh well uhm dinner is ready you two...you can join for dinner if you'd like Deidara" she said. Quickly she rushed to her own bathroom. "oh god that was embarrassing" Sasori stated scratching the back of his head. "u-un" Deidara blushed. "so uhm you wanna join us for dinner?" Deidara nodded, "I don't wanna leave you all alone with your granny, un. Especially after what she just saw." he blushed. Sasori nodded and kissed the blonde on the cheek. "mm, thank you" he said going to put a shirt on.

Deidara smiled and pulled his cell phone out. "hello?" a feminine voice answered. "hey mom, I'm eating over at Itachi's okey, un?" he lied. "oh sure okey honey! Be home soon. Do you need a ride?" "no. It's fine, un." Deidara said watching as Sasori change into a shirt. The way the other's muscles flexed made him blush. "okey love you, don't stay to late. Bye" "bye, un" he said. "so I'm guessing your mom doesn't know about me yet?" Sasori asked once Deidara had finished. The blonde shook his head. "I want you to meet her personally first, un." "mm, okey. But for now let's eat" Sasori said taking his lover's hand and leading him downstairs.

When they got to the table everything was quiet. Chiyo had a smirk plastered on her face and she looked like she was about to keel over in laughter. "so you two have a thing going now?" she asked concealing her laughter. The blonde blushed. "ah...yea" Sasori stated with a blush. He gripped the other's hand from under neath the table. "well you two are very cute together" Chiyo stated as she ate some salad. "t-thank you Chiyo, un" Deidara smiled and took a sip of his tea. "ah, yea...can we pretend that earlier never happened?" the redhead asked. All nodded. But what they didn't know was that Chiyo had snapped a picture of them. What old lady doesn't carry a camera around at random times?

"well when you two finish you can go take him home Sasori." Chiyo said while taking her plate to the sink. Sasori nodded. "you want me to walk you home?" Sasori asked and Deidara nodded. "I don't feel safe going out there alone, un" Sasori nodded and kissed the blonde. Then continued to eat. Once they both finished Sasori took their plates to the sink and wrapped a arm around the smaller of the two. Deidara blushed and leaned onto Sasori. "so do you just live with your mom?" Sasori asked as they exited his house. "no. my dad is overseas right now, un" Sasori nodded. "that's cool"

"un" it was a short walk since Deidara did live next door. "mm, so I'll see you tomorrow." Deidara smiled and kissed Sasori. The redhead kissed back, hands sliding down to the blonde's lithe waist. Deidara threw his arms around Sasori's neck. "mm, you should go" Sasori said on the other's lips. "I don't wanna, un. I wanna stay with my cuddly Sasori~" Deidara whined cutely. "you're too adorable." Sasori said kissing him again. "my job, un" the redhead chuckled. "mm, bye Deidara" "bye Sasori, un" Deidara said letting go of the older male. Sasori smiled and walked to his home. The blonde let out a content sigh and went inside. "have fun at Itachi's?" his mother asked. "un" Deidara smiled and went straight to his room.

The next morning Sasori was already waiting by the door to the blonde house. "Sasori, un!" Deidara cheered as he glomped the male. Sasori chuckled, "mm, hey Dei". The blonde giggled and took his hand in his. "you extra chipper this morning" the redhead stated as he swung their arms. "of course, un! I get to see you, so why wouldn't I be?" Deidara giggled. "mm, good" Sasori said kissing the blonde's temple. One good thing about dating Deidara was he could kiss and hold his hand when ever he wanted.

Itachi's eye twitched as he saw the redhead kiss his blonde. How could Deidara act so happy? It angered him. "sucks to be you" Hidan snorted. Itachi growled. "hey not my fucking fault you lost your fucking temper. But hey what ever I'm going to hang out with the two bitches. See you later Uchiha...maybe" Hidan laughed as he ran up to Sasori and Deidara.

"PDA!" Hidan laughed. Sasori pulled away from the blonde. Said blonde blushed and wiped the drool from the edge of his lips. "hey fuckers. What's up?" "well I was making out with my sexy blonde. But you showed up" Sasori smirked. They all laughed. "so you guys are fucking dating now? That's interesting" "how so, un?" Deidara asked. Hidan shrugged, "just is" "uhm okey?" Deidara laughed. "HIDAN!" a feminine voice squealed. The tree males turned their heads. Hidan's eyes widened as he as glomped to the ground. "hi there, ne!" "Aki?" Sasori questioned. "oh hello Sasori. Deidara, ne" she nodded.

"gah get it fucking off of me!" Hidan yelled. Obito showed up, followed by two other people, and picked his sister up. "uh sorry bout her." Obito said shyly. "you guys are no fun." Aki said. She then plastered a evil grin and thumped the other female on the head. "haha catch me if you can, BC!" the female, known as BC growled and chased the girl. Obito and the other's sweat dropped. "let's go 'Kashi" the Uchiha said. Sasori, Deidara, and Hidan gave each other all weird looks and shrugged. "well that was certainly," "fucked up" Deidara laughed, "I was gonna say weird but if you say so, un" "mm, yea. How bout we head to class." they all nodded. (Note: gomen, comic relief)

~Time Skip~

It was finally lunch time and Sasori was waiting at Deidara's locker. "mm, so I had a dream about you" Sasori stated, as he watched the blonde bend over and shove his books in his locker. The redhead licked his lips. "what about, un?" Deidara asked as he straightened himself up and close his locker. " you really wanna know?" Deidara nodded. They walked to the cafeteria. "mm, okey" Sasori smirked. The blonde gleamed in happiness. "well we were in my room and you were staying the night." only a few more steps until they reached the cafeteria. "you see the future now, un?" Deidara giggled. "mm, I hope so" Sasori smirked.

"anyways continue, un" Sasori nodded. "well you were be all sexy and seductive. Your hands were roaming my chest and you were rubbing against me" Deidara blushed a little. They were now in the cafeteria. "w-what else, un?" Sasori smirked. "you kept moaning and saying that you wanted me. So then you started to take off my clothes. And by the time I was completely undressed, you were too!" Deidara blushed as some people gave quizzical looks. "then you pushed me onto my bed and climbed on top of me."

Deidara swallowed the lump in his throat. The redhead gave a throated chuckle as they got in line for their food. "you were licking at my neck and chest. You said I was cute when I moaned your name. My hands were traveling your body. Every curve and inch of skin." Deidara could feel blood rushing to two different places. Two girls behind them was having major trouble breathing. The other girl was rolling her eyes and pushing the other two to move. Sasori smirked and slid his hand down to Deidara's ass all the while balancing the food on his tray. "wanna know what happened next?" he questioned. Was it getting hot in here or was it just Deidara? "w-what happened, un?" Sasori smirked and whispered in the blonde's ear. "you liked all the way down to my cock and sucked it like a lollipop." Deidara swore his face was on fire. Apparently one of the girls heard what Sasori had said and she was about to suffer from loss of blood.

"then you layed on your chest, your ass sticking up high. You moaned ~_oh Danna fuck me now, un! Please!_ You called me Danna. Do you know what Danna means?" Sasori smirked. Deidara shook his head. "it means master or husband in Japanese. Mm, after you called me that I couldn't help but oblige. So came up behind and fucked you dry." the redhead gave a suggestive sway of his hips. They were now at a table. Hidan was busy talking to some other male with tons of stitches. " you kept moaning my name ~_oh Danna, mmm. More please! Ah harder, un! oh right there!_" some of the girls at the table giggled and only a few guys gave a disgusted look. Everybody else looked like they were about to keel over in a fit of giggles.

"I kept ramming my cock inside of you. You begged me to go deeper and harder. Then you asked me something that almost made me cum right on the spot." "w-what did I ask, un?" Deidara asked slightly slinking in his seat. Oh that blood was rushing to the south regions. "you asked if you could ride me." half the table choked on their drink right then and there. "how could I resist. Especially when your moaning ~_Danna! Unnn, oh! Please...ah...can I ride you, unn. Ohh please. I could make you feel so good. Mm oh~ mm let me ride your big and thick cock. Oh Danna...ah!_" Deidara groaned in the back of his throat.

Sasori chuckled and ran a hand up the blonde's inner thigh. "so I pulled out and you pushed me down so I was laying fully on my back. You sat yourself down on me." both had finished their lunch. What could they say they were quick eaters. Now they were taking their trays up. "_mm, oh Dei. That's it ride your Danna. ah...oh...mm you like that don't you?_" Sasori moaned with a cocky smile. Deidara squeaked and dumped his tray. Sasori followed in suit. "you just kept riding me harder. You were pulling at my hair. It was so hot. Or bodies mingled together. ~_mm, oh Danna! ah...ha! Imma...cumm...ohhhhh! Please unnn._" they were walking back to their table now. Sasori placed his hands on the sides of both of Deidara's hips and kissed and nipped at his neck.

"Sasori, un~" Deidara moaned in a low voice. "you came all over our chest. But you didn't stop riding. You moaned and begged for me to cum inside of you. ~_Danna! Ohh please cum in me...ah! Your cock is so big and thick. mm. Ohhh it fills me sooo good Danna, unnn. Ah ha...Deidara wants his Danna to cum...oh please!_" Sasori moaned in Deidara's ear. He thrust his hips up a little so that they hit Deidara's ass. The blonde was sure he had a hard on now. And his Danna practically humping him didn't help it either...oh dear did he just call him Danna?

Now they were at the table again. "and when I came, you still didn't stop. You said something along the lines that you wanted to go all night long. So we did it in several positions. Moaning and the sound of bare skin on skin filled my ears. You moans were so heavenly~" Sasori purred. Deidara gulped. Now they were getting up to go to the the gym. "_ah~ Danna! Harder, un... oh please! Unnn...deeper Danna deeper! _You were so hot, wet and tight inside." now they were in the gym. "mm, I could help you with that" the redhead chuckled as he rubbed the bulge in Deidara's pants. "ah ha~ please, un" Sasori nodded and pulled them behind the bleachers.

"mm, you're to adorable. You know that Deidara?" the blonde nodded and moaned at Sasori's touches. "do you like that _Deidara~_" Sasori moaned as he rubbed harder at the bulge. "u-un...ah Danna!" the redhead chuckled. "so I'm Danna?" he asked sucking on the blonde's neck. "ah! Mhmm..." Sasori pushed them up against the end of the wall. He grinded their clothed erections. "unnn" Deidara moaned. "mm, don't moan too loud. We don't wanna get caught. But don't stay too quiet I wanna hear you." Sasori said licking the love bite on the blonde's collarbone.

"mm, if I help with you. You promise to help me with my problem?" Sasori asked unzipping Deidara's pants. The blonde nodded and panted. "mm, good." the older male unbuttoned Deidara's bowers and pulled out his aching member. "I know your size now" he chuckled. He wrapped his hand around the blonde's cock and pushed it through his fist. Sasori leaned in a kissed the blonde. "mm, ah Danna~" Deidara moaned. He never felt this kind of pleasure before. The redhead's tongue slipped into the other's oral cavity. Both moaned at the sweet friction. Deidara moaned and sucked on Sasori's tongue. The redhead was quite surprised he couldn't help but moan.

His hand moved faster. "mm, ah! Danna, Imma cum...ha!~" Deidara moaned in a hushed tone. Sasori smirked and squeezed, rubbed, then pushed it through his fist again. "ah Danna~" Deidara moaned as he came on Sasori's hand. The redhead chuckled and licked the white creamy seed off of his fingers. "you taste delicious, Dei" Sasori purred in his ear. "now about that promise." Deidara nodded and zipped his pants up. He kissed his Danna on the cheek and slid down his body. With shaky hands he unzipped Sasori's pants. The redhead stared down at the blonde. Deidara unbuttoned his boxers like Sasori had done with him. His eyes widened as he pulled the redhead's member out.

"wow, un..." Deidara said and looked up. Sasori chuckled. Deidara gulped and hoped he could do this. Theirs a first for everything. 'well here goes, un' he thought mentally. Shyly he poked his tongue out and ran it over the head. A low groan emitted from the redhead above him. Being a bit more brave, Deidara wrapped his hands around Sasori's cock and stuck to sucking on the head. "ah~" Sasori moaned and leaned his head against the wall. Deidara ran his tongue around then over the slit. "mm, Deidara~" the blonde took more in. he must be doing a good job if Sasori was moaning like that. A hand rested on the back of his head. Sasori ran his fingers through the golden silky locks. Deidara sucked hard and took in as much could fit in his mouth.

Hidan was sitting on the bleachers next to the railings. He was about to cuss some kid out when he heard a strangled gasp and moan. He quirked and eyebrow and looked down the empty space between the bleachers. Skillfully he snuck back there. And once he did he about keeled over. Their in front of him was his best friend, he had known since they were little, on his knees giving Sasori a blow job. First thing that came to Hidan's head was, 'HOLY MOTHER FUCKIN SHIT! WHAT THE HELL? IN THE FUCKING NAME OF JASHIN WHY THE HELL IS DEIDARA FUCKING SUCKING THIS DICK HEAD'S DICK? AHHH I'M FUCKING TRAMAUTIZED AS HELL NOW! MY EYES!' he gave a small snicker. Apparently Sasori had heard him and glared at him, but closed his eyes and moaned the next minute. Hidan had to leave before he keeled over.

When he reached the safety of the bleachers he fell into a giant fit of laughter. He was laughing so hard he could hardly breath and tears was forming. His science partner, the other male he was talking to at lunch, gave him a quizzical look and shook his head. His fit of laughter was ended when someone's fist bashed him over his head. "ow fucker!" he yelled as he looked up at the culprit. He burst out laughing again. Sasori's eye twitched and Deidara was behind him blushing. Hidan's science partner groaned and smacked the albino upside his head. "ow! fucking Kakuzu why the hell did you do that?" Hidan growled. The male, known as Kakuzu, rolled his eyes and started too count his money. "so Deidara you still up for this weekend?" Sasori asked. Deidara nodded and cuddled against Sasori. "you gonna have him suck you at home too? Well fucking geez horny much hehe" Hidan cackled. Again he was hit over the head, "fucking Kakuzu!" the albino yelled. Sasori and Deidara both laughed. The redhead smiled and held his blonde lover close. No one cared to notice a pair of certain eyes watching from a distance. 

_**Muwhahah finished! I really had fun writing this chppie! oh and fleeting if your reading this, imagine this at our school. That's how I imagined it when I dreamed it. Sorry to some of you who don't relly know me and attend my middle school. Haha Hidan will never cease to amaze me. Hope yu likey!~**_


	6. Chapter 6: Staying the Night

_**Okey so im back again! Muwhaha, I typed this at 2:37 so im pretty tired plus I just finished another oneshot for my cuz. (passes out) yu guys kill me! But I love you ppls! Haha here's chp 6. didn't really have any good muse for this chppie. Top of my head thing ugh...**_

_**Disclaimer: don't own and apparently never will considering Naruto is not for sale or rent!**_

_**Warnings: hot man lime,Stalker,Jeepers Creepers,pervertedness, and uhm...yaoi**_

"how come he can kiss him. But he wouldn't even let me kiss him on the cheek?" Itachi asked his albino friend. Hidan shrugged. Right now, Sasori had pinned the blonde against his locker and started a make-out session. "why don't you ask him yourself? Oh that's fucking right! You made him afraid of you and fucking Red over there would fucking kill you!" Itachi scoffed, "are you implying he could beat me up?" Hidan nodded, "dude your like a noodle. And I have seen him shirtless." Itachi quirked and eye brow. "P.E. Dude he can bench 220" Itachi stared with eyes wide. "haha just fucking around! Though he is very physical." Hidan looked back at the duo up against the locker. Sasori was currently grinding up against the blonde. "in more than one fucking way" he snickered.

Itachi growled and slammed his locker shut. Hidan jumped back, "geez, not my fucking fault." he said walking off to the duo at the locker. Itachi scoffed and walked outside to his car. "ah Danna~" Deidara moaned as Sasori nipped and kissed at his neck. "hey fuckers" Hidan said happily. "mm, hey loud mouth" Sasori said turning to face Hidan, his hips still moving against Deidara's. The albino snickered at the sight. "teasing virgins your new fucking hobby?" Sasori smirked and placed his lips over his lover's collarbone. "maybe." he bit down gently and sucked on the soft skin.

Another throated moan came from Deidara, his hands running through red hair. Hidan smirked, "well I guess I'll be seeing you. Konan said she'd fucking pick me up. So call me and fucking tell me how your mom takes the shit between you and Red." Deidara nodded the best he could. "mm, ready to go?" Sasori asked as he pecked the blonde on his lips. "un" Sasori linked their hands together. "wanna take care of your problem before we head over to your place?" Deidara blushed and nodded. Sasori smiled and led his lover to the bathroom.

"okey so remember, un. No tongue when you kiss me. No groping, grinding, and love bites." Deidara stated buttoning his shirt fully so it hid all the marks the redhead previously made. "mm, got it. I'll behave myself." Deidara smiled, "good, un" he said kissing the taller male. Sasori kissed back. "so we gonna meet your mom now?" Deidara nodded and led Sasorin into his house.

"mum! I'm home, un!" a woman that almost looked exactly like Deidara came out. "welcome home hon- who's this?" she asked looking over her son. "oh this is Sasori, un! Sasori, this is my mum." Sasori gave a charming smile and held his hand out. "hey" Deidara's mother shook his hand and smiled back almost crookedly, "hello. Deidara can I speak to you alone for a moment." Deidara rolled his eyes. "excuse us" Sasori nodded and watched the two blonde's exit the room. "is that the boy Itachi was talking about?" Deidara nodded, "un! But the reason why Itachi said all that stuff was because he didn't like Sasori! He's really sweet, un! Please mum! Just get to know him, un!" Deidara's mother looked doubtful for a second, then she gave a sigh, "fine, but I want to interview him" she said in a protectively way. "okey, I'll go get him!" Deidara said as he ran into the main room.

"hey my mum wants to 'interview' you, un. Is that okey" Sasori shrugged, "if that means I get to be with you. Than sure" the blonde blushed and kissed the other on his cheek. Both of them walked into the living room and sat on the couch facing Deidara's mother. "so you're dating my son?" she asked slowly. "yes, ma'am" Sasori said with smile. She nodded, "what's your life style at home?" "well, I usually help around the house with my grandmother, finish my homework, and if I have spare time I usually make art." a small smile graced the woman's face. "hm, I see...where are your parents?" Deidara frowned and looked at Sasori. He seemed perfectly fine with the question. "they're dead ma'am." Deidara's mother's facial expression changed, "oh I'm sorry to hear that" Sasori nodded, "it's fine"

"if I find out you hurt my son in some way, I. Will. Hurt. You., understand?" she said in a dead serious tone. "no need to worry ma'am. I can't hurt this little bundle of sunshine. I promise you I will make him happy for as long as I can." he gave a warm smile and she returned it with her own. She looked over at her son who was smiling brightly. Deidara looked at his mother waiting. A approval nod was given. He beamed in happiness and glomped Sasori. She giggled and went to the kitchen to make some snacks. Sasori kissed his blonde lover on the lips. They held that kiss for six seconds before Deidara pulled back and layed his head on Sasori's chest. "would I be insane if I said I loved you, un?" Deidara blushed as he asked. Sasori chuckled and kissed the male's golden locks. "are you saying you would be willing to be insane with me?" Deidara looked up and smiled, "un"

Both males straightened up as Deidara's mother returned. She placed a bowl of chips on the coffee table in front of them. "hey mum, can I spend the night with Sasori, un?" "my grandmother said it was okey" Deidara's mother thought for a minute, "as long as you two ain't doing anything inappropriate then sure" both smiled and nodded. "thanks mum!" she smiled. For about another hour or so all three of them spent the time eating chips and watching CSI. Finally both males rushed upstairs to go help Deidara with his packing.

"wow, nice room" Sasori said as he wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist. Deidara blushed, "ah thanks, un" Sasori nodded and kissed at his neck. "so hm, what to bring...well obviously clothes, un" Deidara pondered aloud. "unless you don't wanna." Sasori smirked. Deidara rolled his eyes playfully and smacked Sasori on the arm. "ouch, Dei. You're gonna have to kiss this better. I think it might bruise." the redhead laughed. Deidara smiled and grabbed his clothes. "you ready to go?" Sasori asked as he eyed the clothes the blonde carried. "un"

Both males laughed as they entered Sasori's room. "oh wow, un. I didn't know your granny was such a perv!" Deidara laughed. "heh, I know. Now I see where I get it" Sasori stated. They both laughed more. "mm, Deidara" Sasori sighed as he fell back on his bed with Deidara in his arms. The blonde squeaked when he fell back onto Sasori's lap. Sasori chuckled and rested his chin on Deidara's shoulder. The blonde smiled and cuddled up against the redhead.

"mm, so what should we do first?" Sasori asked as he fingered the blonde's jeans playfully. "hm, I don't know, un..." with one swift movement Deidara was facing Sasori. "hm...we could always have a repeat of my dream" he smirked and continued. "you know. I could have you moaning like: ~_oh Danna! Ah, more...oh pl-"_ Deidara blushed and slapped his hand over Sasori's mouth. He could hear the muffled laugh of the redhead. The blonde pulled his hand back. "oh Dei~ you hurt me. Your gonna kiss this better right?" Deidara rolled his eyes playfully, "do I have to kiss you all time you get hurt, un?" Sasori smirked and nodded, "if you wouldn't slap me around I wouldn't get hurt now would I?"

Deidara laughed, "oh but you just love being smacked around" he straddled the redhead. "mm, only by you" there faces were only inches apart. Deidara smirked and gave Sasori a quick peck on his lips. "all better, un" the redhead gave a playful glare, "I don't think so." he grabbed the collar of Deidara's shirt and brought them down for a passionate kiss.

Deidara moaned as he felt Sasori nibble on his bottom lip, thus letting Sasori have entrance into his mouth. Skillfully, Sasori massaged his tongue against Deidara's. The redhead snickered as he heard the blonde mewl. He wrapped his arms around Deidara's waist, bringing him closer. The blonde had both hands on each side of Sasori's head. "mm, Danna, un" Deidara moaned as they pulled away. Sasori smiled and let his hand slide down to the blonde's ass. "Danna, your hand is on my ass, un" Sasori gave a playful smirk. "mm, I know" he said groping it. "Danna!" Deidara squeaked.

Sasori chuckled and started to plant kisses all over the blonde's neck. Deidara let out a groan, "ah~ hey Danna, un...mm, I need t-to tell you something." the redhead pulled back and looked the blonde in the eye. "uhm, well..." Deidara blushed deeply. "you know how most couples have sex and stuff, I really don't know if I'm ready for all that kind of stuff, un. I really hope you don't dump me for this." Sasori stared at the blonde with a blank face. Blue eyes filled with fear and nervousness. "Deidara," Sasori stated as he took a breath. 'here it comes, un' Deidara thought. "you are so blonde" Sasori laughed. Deidara gave a confused look. The redhead smiled and pulled the other boy to his chest. "mm, I ain't gonna leave you, cause you're not ready to have sex. Hell I wouldn't even care if we never had sex! I don't want you for your body" he lifted the blonde's chin. "I just want you and your adorableness." Sasori stated kissing Deidara on his lips gently.

Deidara smiled and kissed back. Sasori smiled when they pulled away and embraced his lover. "I love you Deidara" said blonde blushed and replied, "I love you too, Sasori Danna." Sasori smiled, "later we are so watching a horror movie" Deidara quirked a eyebrow. "why, un?" Sasori smirked, "cause they make me horny." Deidara blushed furiously. Sasori laughed and cuddled against the blushing blonde. "boys dinner is done" Granny Chiyo yelled from downstairs. Deidara promptly got off Sasori and waited for him. "mm, lets get movin sexy" Sasori said slapping the blonde's ass. Deidara squeaked and started walking. Sasori chuckled, "and to think we haven't even watched a horror movie yet!"

~Time Skip~

After a rather perverted and awkward dinner, Sasori and Deidara were upstairs getting ready to watch Jeepers Creepers. "so how uhm scary is this movie, un?" the blonde asked. Now the blonde had never in his life seen a horror movie. Sasori turned around, from putting the DVD in the DVD player, "not that scary really. Well that's just my opinion. I find horror movies funny. Besides this movies was made in the 60's or something, so its pretty cheesey" Deidara nodded and watched the screen start up. "Danna!" the blonde exclaimed excitedly, holding his arms up in a gesture for Sasori to come and cuddle next to him. Sasori gave a small laugh. "I know Dei" he said plopping down on the futon, bringing the blonde onto his lap.

"are they really that dumb, un?" Deidara asked as he watched the boy go back to the church, where the bad guy threw a body down a pipe, and investigate it. "unfortunately, yes" Sasori chuckled. "ew rats, un" the blonde said cuddling up more against Sasori. "yeah, I agree rats are such disgusting filth" they continued to watch the movie and Sasori could feel his lust building up. 'oh dear...at this rate I'm going to get hard. Especially with him sitting in my lap, looking all uke-ish and adorable...and so vunerable...oh geez...' Sasori shook his head. "something wrong Danna, un?" "mm, no" Deidara nodded and continued to watch the movie.

Now Sasori was sure he was gonna get hard. Now Jeepers Creepers was making out with a decapitated head. "Danna?" Sasori looked down at the blonde. "hm?" the blonde blushed and looked down at Sasori's lap, "uhm..." Sasori followed his eyes and blushed. "heh...told you" he halfheartedly chuckled. "you want me to take care of it, un?" Deidara blushed. "mm, if you want" Deidara nodded. "oh but one thing" Deidara cocked his head cutely to the side. "if I make out with you, you're not gonna eat my tongue, right?" Sasori said pointing to the screen. Deidara looked at the screen and gave a shocked face. "I don't plan on it, un." Sasori laughed and brushed his lips against Deidara's. "good"

He leaned in and pressed their lips together. One hand moved down to Sasori's pants. Soft pale hands, undid them with ease and unzipped them teasingly slow. Deidara moaned in Sasori's moan. Breaking away he slid himself down the redhead's body. He faced Sasori's boxers. He unbuttoned those and pulled his hardened cock out. With one encouraging glance up at Sasori he swiftly took it in his mouth. He heard a groan admit from Sasori.

The blonde licked all around the head and then ran it down then back up. He felt Sasori's hand entangle his hair. He loved it when Sasori ran his fingers through his hair. He didn't know why, but he just did. He sucked hard and took as much of Sasori's cock he could. "mm, Dei..." Sasori moaned. 'how is that a virgin can give such amazing blow jobs?' he questioned in his mind. 'maybe cause it's Deidara...' he didn't have much time to think about it. Why did he feel like he was hitting the back of something? His eyes widened in realization. 'oh my...' Deidara was deep throating him and it felt heavenly.

Sasori moaned louder than the last time. There was no doubt his Granny heard him. But right now all he was concerned about was how his cock was being swallowed by his lover. He groaned and gripped harder on Deidara's hair. 'he must be close, un' Deidara thought as he sucked harder. "oh...ah...oh my...oh!Deidara~" Sasori almost screamed as he came in Deidara's mouth. The blonde let the now limp member drop from his lips. He smiled and kissed his Danna. "mm, Deidara you're truly amazing" Sasori chuckled into the kiss. Deidara giggled.

"let me pay you back for everything you've done for me." with out another word said Deidara was on his back and Sasori over him. The redhead's hands reached for the blonde's pants, while his lips attacked his neck. "ah~ Sasori w-what are you doing, un?" Deidara asked. Sasori smirked as he kissed the junction between the blonde's shoulder and neck. "you'll see" Deidara shivered lightly when he felt air hit his bare thighs. Now the redhead's hands were removing his boxers.

Deidara slightly panicked. "shh, don't worry. I know you're not ready I just wanna try something, m'kay?" Deidara nodded. Sasori gave a reasuring smile and kissed his lover passionately. The blonde melted into a kiss. He shivered again as he felt the cool air now hit his naked bottom. He wondered what Sasori meant by 'try something'. Well he was about to find out. Deidara gasped as he felt Sasori slowly circle a finger around his entrance teasingly. Sasori then pulled back causing the blonde to pout a little.

"here suck" he said holding one finger up to the blonde's mouth. "there's no need really for three" Sasori stated. Confused, the blonde took the finger in his mouth anyways and sucked like Sasori had instructed. When the redhead thought it was coated enough he wiggled his finger to let the blonde knoe he was done. Deidara caught on quickly and opened his mouth. A tongue darted into his oral cavity. The blonde mewled and shuddered as he felt Sasori teasingly circle his entrance again. 'mm, you trust me?" Sasori breathed into the other's mouth. "un" with that final word Sasori, pushed his finger in. Deidara squirmed at the strange feeling. "it feels weird, un" he said as he squirmed some more.

"mm, I know. You'll get use to it. Just give it a minute." Deidara nodded and Sasori began to slowly thrust the finger in and out. After awhile the blonde got used to the feeling and was moving lightly with it. Sasori smirked as he licked at the blonde's collarbone. "hows that feel Deidara?~" Sasori purred. "amazing, un!" Deidara moaned. The redhead chuckled softly and kept his movement up. His other hand then moved to the blonde's arousal. "want me to help with this?" "u-un" Deidara moaned at the sweet friction when Sasori's finger brushed against his prostate. 'imagine what Sasori could actually do inside of me, un...' he blushed and closed his eyes in ecstasy.

Sasori smirked and pushed the blonde's weeping member through his fist all the while fingering his lovers ass. They were so caught up in what they were doing they didn't notice the movie was over or those same eyes watching them again. Deidara thrust his hips ups to match Sasori's movements. "mm, Dei" Sasori moaned in his ear and he pumped harder. "ah~ Danna! Unnnn..." this was music to the redhead's ears. Even the blonde's moans were adorable. "ha ah~ Danna, Imma cum, un!" Deidara moaned as he turned his head from side to side. "then cum Deidara" Sasori said in a alluring whisper. That was it. "DANNA!" Deidara screamed as he came all over the redhead's hand.

Sasori smiled and leaned to clean his hand off like always. After he finished he pulled the blonde into a quick kiss. "mm, tired koi?" Sasori asked as he held the half naked blonde in his arms. Deidara nodded. "you wanna change?" the blonde immediately blushed, "uhm..." Sasori quirked an eyebrow. "what do you usually sleep in?" "n-nothing, un..." Sasori's eyes widened. "kinky much?" Deidara tiredly smacked Sasori's arm. "you'll have to get me dressed, un. I don't wanna move" Sasori smirked at the sleepy blonde. "than I guess your sleeping naked. Cause there's no way I'm passing this opportunity up." Deidara giggled and threw his shirt off.

"I slept with your jacket once, un" Deidara mumbled into Sasori's chest. "heh, sleeping with my jacket in your naked glory?" Deidara giggled, "you know it un." Sasori smiled and kissed Deidara's forehead. "night Dei. Love you" the blonde cuddled against the taller male. "night Danna, love you too, un"

Sometime during the night Sasori woke up. "hm?" he muttered sleepily. Something was rocking against him. He cracked an eye open. First thing he saw was Deidara grinding against him. He blushed. "oh wow...that dream better be about me" he chuckled. He about went back to bed but something caught his eye. There was movement in the corner of his room. "the hell?" the movement forze the hurried out the window. Sasori would have gotten up to see who or what it was but, a certain adorable blonde was sleeping and grinding against him. He groaned at the sensation and tried to go back to sleep. The figure still on his mind.

_**HOLY FUCKING JASHIN! This took me forever! Oh and my printer is obnoxiusely loud. I swear imma bash it! It's litterally trying to wake me whole family up ...evil printer..okey so for my cuz's b-day she had a sleep over and as me and her's tradition we get horror movies! We saw Saw 7! woo! finished it!**_

_**And we also rented Jeepers Creepers...yeah totally messed up movie...he sniffs you then makes out with you and eats your tongue. Not to mention he has bodies that cover the ceiling...he drives worse than Itachi...HE ALSO HAS HIS OWN LITTLE CATCHY TUNE!  
~Jeepers Creepers, where'd you get those peepers. Jeepers Creepers, where'd you get those eyes~**_ _**yet he sniffs you and they talk bout his eyes...I also find horror movies funny. When I usually spend the night at her house all that stuff usually takes place exclusing the sexualness...i might molest her in cousinly ways but I don't do anything SasoDei sexual wise**_


	7. Chapter 7: I Love Your Ways

_**Okey so im back! and I wud like to thank ThreeDaysGraceTard on DeviantArt for the awesomest idea ever! yah so credits to yu! hehe anyways so im really uber tired and I stayed up late to type this for yu guys! hope yu likey!**_

Disclaimer: I wish and wish and wish yet nothing ever happens damn it!

Warnings: 80's music, whores, houses on corners ;), violence, and yaoi

Deidara woke up with a groan. He went to get up, but something was keeping him down. He cracked his eyes open and saw his redheaded lover asleep. He was so cute!"aw, so cute, un!"Deidara said in a hushed tone, he smiled and snuggled into the other male. "mm, you finally awake?" a velvet voice asked. Deidara pulled back a little, "you were awake, un?" he blushed. Sasori smirked and kissed his lover on his forehead, "have been for awhile. I say you're way cuter when you sleep." the blonde blushed and kissed his Danna on his lips. "mm, Dei, what were you dreaming about last night?"

Deidara blushed, "uhm..." Sasori chuckled, "you were grinding against me." the blonde was red as Sasori's hair now. "mm, I've said it so many times but, you're too adorable" the redhead laughed and kissed down the blonde's neck. Deidara giggled, "Danna! un, that tickles!" Sasori smiled and rested his head against the blonde's collarbone. He felt his lover play with his red locks.

A comfortable silence lingered as the two lovers layed pressed against each other. Well, until a rather noticeable growling noise sounded. Sasori smirked and quirked a eyebrow. "hungry, koi?" Deidara blushed and nodded. "mm, get dress and we'll go downstairs and eat" the blonde nodded and got off the bed. Sasori layed on his side, using his arm to prop him up. He watched his lover bend over and grab his clothing. "mm, yes. Bend over for your Danna!" he playfully purred. Deidara blushed and quickly slipped his pants on. "you're such a perv Danna, un!" Sasori chuckled, "I think we already established that last night. Or did you forget? I could always remind you." he purred in a sexy voice. Deidara felt his face heat up.

"ha, joking. Let's get something to eat." Sasori said, getting out of bed. "you're such a tease, un!" Deidara said playfully smacking the redhead's arm. "I seriously think you're gonna bruise me Dei~" the redhead laughed. "I could of aimed somewhere else, un" Deidara smirked. Sasori gave a astonished look. "oh but Dei! I have to have something to stick up your ass. Unless, you want to use a vibrator. I mean it's okey by me. Its just I th-" Deidara slapped his hand over the redhead's mouth. Sasori smirked and licked at the hand, "mm, Dei..." he moaned. The blonde drew his hand back and gave Sasori a unbelievable look. "yes, I just licked your hand. And I know you loved it. Now time to eat!"

Sasori laughed and grabbed the blonde's hand leading him downstairs to the kitchen. "oh so you two love birds are awake now? Here's breakfast." Granny Chiyo said as she set down two plates full of steamy breakfast. "thanks Granny" "un, thanks" Deidara smiled. Granny Chiyo nodded and went to the living room to go watch whatever old people watched. "you seriously wander around your house in boxers, un?" Deidara said pointing to Sasori's boxer with his fork. "mm, yes. It's not like Granny Chiyo pays attention. I would seriously freak out if she did" Sasori chuckled. Deidara smiled and ate some more. "you're so weird, un. And I can't help but love it." Sasori smirked.

After breakfast was finished, both males ran up to Sasori's room and got dressed properly. "so how about we just take a walk to town?" Sasori suggested. "sounds awesome, un!" Deidara smiled. The redhead nodded and sat on his bed with a brush. "mm, Dei sit down in front of me please" the blonde quirked an eyebrow, "why, un?" "I wanna brush your hair! Please?" Deidara smiled brightly and sat down in front of his Danna, fully trusting him. "your hair is really beautiful Dei" Sasori smiled as he brushed out the blonde's tangles. Deidara blushed, "thank you Danna, un. I really like your hair though." Sasori chuckled.

"mm, all done!" he said promptly standing up. Deidara smiled, turned around, and hugged the taller male. "mm, ready to go?" Deidara nodded. He didn't feel like putting his hair up today. Sasori smiled and grabbed the blonde's hand. They walked downstairs and to the front door.

Deidara swung their hands as they walked down the sidewalks of downtown. "I've never been all the way down here before, un! it's really beautiful!" Deidara smiled. "hm, are we talking about the town or you?" the blonde blushed at the comment. Sasori smiled and kissed his lover on the cheek. "whoa look Danna, un!" Deidara said pointing at a house on the corner. "its huge, un!" Sasori looked at where the blonde was pointing. "hm, huge and on the corner..."

"this can only mean one thing!" the redhead stated. "what would that be, un?" Sasori turned to his lover, "it means that a sl-" before he could finish Deidara and Sasori's name was squealed in a high pitched tone. A pink haired girl approached the two males. "Sasori! Deidara! Hi!" "slut..." Sasori mumbled. "oh hey Sakura, un!" Deidara smiled brightly. "you know her?" the red haired male asked. "un, she's my partner in Science" Sakura smiled, "yea, didn't he tell you?" Sasori groaned, "I hate you bitch" Deidara gave a astonished look. "Danna! Don't be mean, un."

Sakura waved her hand, "It's okey Dei-Kun. He is cold hearted, which brings me to the question. Why are you with him?" Sasori growled and tightened his hold on Deidara's hand. "Sakura-Chan, please, un. Don't think of Danna that way. The reason I'm with him is because I love him! And he loves me too, un!" Deidara smiled and brought their linked hands up. "see, un?" the pinkette smiled, "oh I see. But seriously Dei? Itachi was much better than this," she paused and looked at Sasori. "filth" the redhead glared, "at least I don't whore myself out." the girl scoffed, "and at least I don't get girls pregnant and leave them!" Deidara's eyes widened. "it wouldn't of happen if you wouldn't have whored yourself out!" Sakura hmp'ed and turned her attention. "Sakura can I speak to you...alone, un?" the pinkette smiled and nodded. "I'll call you later Sasori, un." the blonde let his hand slip from the redheads.

Sasori stared with a impassive pale face as his boyfriend walked away with the pink haired bitch. "Dei..." he muttered. Sadly, he walked home alone. He sighed and shoved his hands in his pocket, staring mindlessly at the clear blue sky. 'damn, whore. Bringing that up. It was your decision to keep the kid!' Sasori complained in his head, 'and the not-so-sad thing is, it wasn't mine...' he scoffed. "I've got to go stop them" he spoke aloud running back the way he came.

"Sakura, what was were you guys talking about, un?" Deidara asked he sat down on her couch. Sakura gasped, "he didn't tell you! Oh how horrible! Isamu come down here now!" the pink haired female yelled. Not a minute sooner a boy with redish/pink hair came down. "yes mommy?" she smiled sweetly, "this is Deidara, mommy's friend. Be polite and say hello." the boy smiled and waved, "hi I'm Isamu!" Deidara smiled, "hello there Isamu, un. This is your son?" Sakura nodded and shooed her kid off, "also Sasori's." Deidara frowned. "w-what, un?"

Sakura sighed, "well you see, me and Sasori use to date. One day we had sex and I got pregnant. After I told him the news he walked out on me." her eyes teared up. "oh quite your damn lying, whore" a familiar velvet voice said. "Danna, un!" the blonde asked as he turned around to see Sasori leaning against the door frame. "who let you in." Deidara frowned. "'our' kid" Sasori said quoting the word 'our' with hand motions. Sakura cursed under her breath. "Danna, did that really h-happen, un?"

Sasori could see the sadness in his lover's eyes. "we had sex, yes. But I told you already it was a mistake. But I didn't get her pregnant" Sakura stood with tears, "you liar! How can you say that?" Sasori scoffed, "we both know Gaara got you pregnant!" Deidara looked between the pinkette and redhead. "Deidara, he's a liar! Don't believe him! That was his kid! I-It's been so hard without him!" Sakura then broke down into a fit of tears. "oh please" Sasori scowled. Deidara wrapped his arms around the girl in a comforting manner. "Danna, maybe you should go now, un" Sasori gave the blonde a sadden look. "seriously Dei? You're gonna believe her over me..."

The blonde looked down, unable to look at his lover. "fine, if that's how you feel..." the blonde could hear Sasori's voice choking up. "I'll be leaving now. Don't bother to call me later Deidara." and with those final words the door closed shut. 'Danna...' for the next few minutes Sakura sat in Deidara's arms crying and the blonde was pale and had an impassive face. "Sakura-Chan, I need to go home. It's getting late, un." she sniffled and nodded. "I'm so sorry bout all this trouble." Deidara shook his head. "It's fine, un. See you at school." she nodded. "good bye Dei-Kun."

Deidara ran all the way downtown. He was lost. Sasori had taken him down here and the blonde didn't know this area. He felt tears start to form. The feeling of being completely lost and vulnerable made the blonde weak. With a gasp the blonde fell to the ground and pulled his knees to his chest. He sat there crying in his arms. Minutes passed by and he was still sitting there. The air was getting colder. God, it wasn't even night yet. "hey you alright?" a voice asked. It sounded familiar but a bit more deeper. The blonde looked up and gaped. It was a redhead. Not Sasori, but he looked like his twin. "Deidara right?"

The blonde nodded. "okey good, I'm here to take you home." the redhead held a hand out towards the blonde. Deidara obliged, "w-why? And how do you know me, u-un?" the male blinked and gave a stoic look. "you're completely lost right?" "un" the male nodded, "okey then, hop in my car and I'll take you home" the blonde didn't move. "look, Sasori told me to take you home. So if you want to get home I sug-" "you know Sasori, un?" Deidara interrupted. The Sasori look alike sighed, "yes, he is my cousin. Now if you would pl-" "what's your name, un?" the blonde interrupted again. The male groaned. "Gaara, now get in the damn car before I force you in!"

Deidara quickly nodded and got in the car. "thank Kami! About time" Gaara said getting in the car. The trip was quiet, the only sound was the music.

_**What else should I be? All apologies  
What else could I say? Everyone is gay  
What else could I write? I don't have the right  
What else should I be? All apologies**_

"nice choice in music, un. Very ironic." the blonde said grimly. Gaara smirked, "I know right. So fitting. And it's so true about everyone being gay!" Deidara rolled his eyes. "hey do you know Sakura Haruno?" Gaara scoffed, "I wish I could say I didn't."

_**In the sun, in the sun I feel as one  
In the sun, in the sun  
Married, burried**_

"why, what happened, un?" Deidara asked. Gaara sighed, "well you see, it all started when Sasori dated Sukura Whoreno. I didn't know they were dating at the time so when she asked me out, I said sure. We ended up fucking. And some how she got pregnant. Sasori found out and left her for cheating and I left her cause we were too young and I wasn't ready to be a father. I'm not a good 'father figure' as some would say" Deidara nodded. 'she lied to me, un...and I lost Danna' the car stopped. "hey don't worry. Sasori loves you. If he wont let you in don't give up. And if you can't get in here's the key to the backdoor." Gaara said handing Deidara a key. "I'm not even gonna ask how you got this, un" Gaara chuckled, "smart boy. Oh and I didn't give it to you. Good luck" he said motioning outside the car. Home already? Geez, speed demon. Deidara nodded and got out of the car. "thanks, un" Gaara smiled and drove off.

Deidara sighed sadly and knocked on Sasori's house door. No answer. Knock again. Still no answer. 'hm, I guess Chiyo isn't home, un.' Deidara mentally said. He went behind the house and used the key to open the back door. _Click._ He turned the doorknob and entered the house. He took a deep breath and shakily went up the stairs to Sasori's room. The hall way seemed to be extra long and time was slower. When he reached Sasori's door, he was completely nervous. 'okey, un. Here I go' he mentally cheered his self on. Quietly, he opened the door and closed it.

He smiled at what he saw. Sasori was asleep peacefully on his futon with his iPod playing. The blonde was about to take a step forward when a velvet voice spoke. "what are you doing here?" Deidara froze, "you said not to call. I didn't did I, un? I came over. You never said I couldn't, un?" he saw a small smile play on Sasori's lips. "mm, true. What do you want?" Deidara sighed and walked over to Sasori. He sat down on the edge of the redheads bed. "I'm sorry, un." he heard a sigh and felt the other shift. A comfortable weight presented itself on Deidara's shoulders. "I don't know...why should I trust you if you can't trust me?"

The blonde frowned and leaned into the touch, "please, un. I am really sorry! And I know you will forgive me, un! otherwise you wouldn't of sent Gaara to take me home..." a pair of soft lips met his cheek, "you know me to well, I can't stay mad at you." Deidara frowned, "you shouldn't forgive me, un." he said looking down at the floor. His eyes widened as he was pushed on his back. Sasori hovered over him. "but I will. I love you too much. And I waited too long to loose you now." Deidara looked up at his Danna. "what do you mean, un?" Sasori smiled and sat on the blonde's lower abdomen. "ever since I first saw you in fourth grade, I liked you. All through out elementary to high school. I'm not giving you up now."

"Danna..." the blonde started, "you're so weird. And I love you for it, un!" Deidara threw his arms around the redheads neck, bringing him down for a kiss. "mm, Dei." Sasori moaned as he kissed back. After a few second Sasori pulled back slightly. "shadows grow so long before my eyes" Sasori sang along to his iPod. "80's Danna, un?" Deidara giggled. "mm, yes." "But don't hesitate 'cuz your love won't wait, un" Deidara sang back.

"ooh, baby I love your ways" Sasori smirked and layed down next to his lover. "I wanna tell you I love your way, every way, un" Sasori wrapped his arm around the blonde's waist. "I wanna be with you night and day, ooh yea" the two males stared into each others eyes before breaking out in laughter. "were such weirdos, un" Sasori rested his head on the blonde's shoulder. "I'll be yours if you'll be mine" Deidara giggled and kissed Sasori on his forehead, "un." both smiled and laid in each others arms singing random 80's songs.

On the outside of the door Chiyo smiled as she watched the two males. "Sasori you are just the charming boy, huh?" she said quietly. "it's sad. You can never find couples as good as that" she shook her head and went back downstairs. Sunday went by as a usual day, chores and doing homework.

~the next day~

"Danna!" Deidara squealed as he glomped the other male. "mm, hey Dei" Sasori said kissing his lover. The blonde giggled and connected their hands. "you seem extremely happier than ever." Sasori stated. Deidara smiled ear to ear. "I know! un! my mum is going on a trip for about two weeks! and that means I get to be home alone, un!" Sasori smirked. "mm, and what do you plan on doing in your empty house for two weeks."

Deidara stuck his tongue out and brought a finger to his chin, "hm, I was planning on asking my amazing boyfriend Sasori to come over and spend the two weeks with me, un." the redhead chuckled, "I'm going to have to hunt this boyfriend of yours down." Deidara giggled and kissed Sasori on his cheek. "an the best part, un!" "were going on winter break~" Sasori finished. "un!" Deidara squealed. "you never fail to amaze me with your adorableness."

"and you never fail to amaze me with your cuddliness, un!" Sasori laughed. "I'm cuddly?" "very" Deidara grinned. They arrived at the school and all eyes were on them. "how come they stare at us all the time Danna, un?" the redhead shrugged, "they ain't got no HBO." his lover laughed, "you would say that" Sasori grinned, "I would"

As the two males approached the building entrance they heard voices. "Oh Kisame!~" with curiosity taking over them, they looked over to see what was going on. Itachi was standing there with a tall blueish male. "hey that's Kisame, un! Hi Kisame!" the blonde smiled happily. The taller male smiled and waved towards the blonde. Sasori smirked when he saw Itachi roll his eyes and sigh. 'Hm, irritating a Uchiha could be fun.' Sasori thought evilly to himself. He poked the side of Deidara's shoulder. "un, Dan-" before he could finish he was pulled into a passionate kiss.

The blonde moaned and opened his mouth when he felt his lover nibble on his lower lip. As always, Sasori's tongue plunged into the blonde's mouth for everyone to see. they heard whispers and gasps. 'time to notch things up' Sasori slipped his hands around the blonde's waist and casually ground against his lover. Sasori smirked into the kiss as he heard Itachi growl. Deidara groaned in the redhead's mouth. Finally they pulled back fro some much needed air. Kisame was purple and Itachi was fuming. Sasori gave a crooked smirk and led Deidara inside the building. "Itachi?" Kisame asked as he saw the raven fume. "it was nothing. Let's go to class" he said sighing. Kisame gave a faint smile and followed the stoic male.

"hey Danna, what was that for, un?" Deidara asked as they walked to their lockers. "you mean the kiss?" "un" the blonde nodded. "am I not aloud to show how much I love my DeiDei?" Deidara giggled. "I'll see you at lunch, un" Sasori nodded, "love you" he said kissing the blonde's forehead. "love you too, Danna, un." "hey no signs of affection in the hallways!" a teacher yelled. Sasori rolled his eyes and when the teacher walked away he kissed Deidara on the lips. "how's that for signs of affection. See ya Dei" Deidara smiled and walked to his class.

~at lunch~

"Danna! Ha, s-stop, un! it tickles!" Deidara giggled as he squirmed. "you're so ticklish." Sasori laughed as he kissed down Deidara's neck. "so Kisame, how about we go out sometime?" Itachi asked noticeably loud. Kisame blushed and nodded, "yes, t-that sounds cool!" Itachi smirked. "hey Danna! Kisame is going out with Itachi now, un! Let's go congratulate them!" Sasori smirked, "mm, sure" he wrapped his arm around the blonde's waist.

"hey so you guys are going out now, un?" Kisame nodded shyly. "yes, what do you think about it Deidara?" Itachi purred evilly. "I think you two make a cute couple, un." "me too" Sasori grinned. Itachi's face fell. "oh hey, why don't we do a double date, un?" Sasori quirked an eyebrow. "why not?" Kisame looked at Itachi. "hn. Fine" Kisame and Deidara smiled. "how about at that ice cream shop?" Kisame suggested. They all nodded in agreement. "after school" Itachi said. More nods. "well let's go eat, Dei" Sasori said. Deidara nodded, "see you guys after school!"

~major time skip~

"so how did you guys meet, un?" Deidara asked. Right now all four males were at the ice cream shop in their booth eating, well...ice cream. "Itachi is in my English class. He tutored me" Kisame stated sheepishly. Itachi faked a smile, "it turns out we have a lot in common." Deidara nodded and Kisame asked, "so how did you and Sasori meet?" 'yes please do tell' Itachi thought. "well I was taking a walk around five p.m. And I accidentally ran into him." the blonde looked over at Sasori who continued on. "I was at the library. So when he ran into me, I walked him home since he lives next to me. We just started to hang out after that" Deidara nodded, "un!"

"I'll be right back" Itachi said exiting the booth. The other three nodded in acknowledgment. "so Deidara, why did you break up with Itachi?" Kisame asked. "oh uhm..." the blonde looked down. "Dei?" the blonde looked up at his Danna upon hearing his name. "he h-hit me, un..." the blonde looked away again. A loud clink of metal hitting glass silenced the room. Both Deidara and Kisame flinched. "he what?" Sasori said in a deadly calm tone. "Danna, please don't be mad at me, un." Deidara frowned. The redhead shook his head. "I'm not mad Dei, I just wish you would of told me." he said kissing the side of the blonde's head. "I'll be back"

Kisame looked at Deidara, "why did he hit you?" he asked once Sasori left. "cause I started to hang out with Sasori, un. He said we were to close and we barely knew each other." Kisame nodded. "Sasori seems to care a lot about you. He's a keeper." he winked. Deidara giggled, "yea, thanks. Maybe you can try and change Itachi, un" "maybe"

"what the hell is wrong with you?" Sasori asked angrily. Itachi stared back at Sasori through the bathroom mirror. "what do you mean?" Sasori turned him around. "you know exactly what I mean! why the hell did you hit Deidara!" Itachi chuckled, "oh yea, the blonde wh-" before he could finish his jaw was throbbing. Sasori's fist connected with his jaw. "that was pathetic" Itachi said monotonous. Sasori scoffed, "no what was pathetic was hitting someone for your own satisfaction." the redhead turned around and went to exit the bathroom. "oh and I suggest you spit those broken teeth out before you choke on them." and with that he left. Itachi scowled and spit three broken bloody teeth into the sink.

"Dei, were leaving. It was nice meeting you Kisame." Sasori smiled. Kisame smiled back, "back at you. See you Deidara" the blonde nodded and got up following his Danna out the ice cream shop. At the same time Itachi walked up to Kisame. "hey I have a dentist appointment...sorry." Kisame waved his hand. "it's fine. I have to go anyways. see you around" Itachi nodded and left clutching his jaw. The cashier, Aki, walked up to Kisame. "how many teeth do you think Sasori punched out?" Kisame sighed, "about 2-4" Aki nodded in agreement. 

_**FINISHED! MUWHAHA finally. That took forever. I wrote a lot phew ! So uhm yea. Possible lemon in the next chppie. Maybe...don;t get yur hopes up. It depends how I write the plot out. And yea I didn't write the full songs out srryz Hope yu likey~  
first song: All Apologies by Nirvana  
second song: Baby, I love your ways by Big Mountain (woo for 80's songs!)**_


	8. Chapter 8: Valentine's Special

_**Chppie 8 woo hoo! okey, so uhm yea I planned this chppie in German instead of taking notes soooo be happy! haha okey. Oh and so you guys know it was January in the other chapters. It finally turns February in this chppie.**_

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, the music I listen to as I type this, or the language that is German!

Warnings: lovey dovey mush, plot twisting, going behind backs, stalkers,swearing, and sexual themes. BEWARE: I was listening to the BloodHound Gang XD

Deidara sighed dreamily as he walked inside his house. Sasori was being super sweet today. "hey mum, me, Sasori, and Hidan are going to the mall, un." Deidara said throwing his books on his bed. His mother came upstairs and leaned against the door frame. "sure sweetie, make sure to be home before five. I want us to have dinner before I leave. You can have Sasori come over." Deidara smiled and hugged his mother. "thanks, un. Love you!" he beamed as he ran out the door. Deidara's mother shook her head. 'at least he is happy.'

Thirty minuets later there was a knock at the door. 'hm, now who could that be?' she thought to herself. She stopped what she was doing and went to the front door. "hello, Mrs. Iwa." The blonde woman eye's widened. "oh hello" the person smiled, "do you mind if I come in?" She shifted uncomfortably, "well Deidara isn't her-" "I know, I came to talk you" the person cut in. Deidara's mother let out a small sigh and let the person in. "thank you"

After a long mall trip, Deidara happily dragged his boyfriend over for dinner. "mum, I'm home and Sasori's with me, un!" the blonde cheered happily. Sasori smiled at his lovers excitement. Deidara's mother smiled crookedly, "right. Dinner is on the table." she said walking back into the kitchen. Deidara and Sasori gave each other confused looks. Both males walked in and sat at the table. It was a quiet and awkward dinner.

"It was nice having you for dinner, Sasori" Deidara's mother said politely. The redhead nodded, "see you tomorrow, Dei" Sasori said as he pecked his lover on the cheek and left. Deidara smiled and went up stairs, his mother followed. "honey, we need to talk" the blonde nodded awkwardly. "what about, un?" "Sasori" Deidara's eyes widened slightly. "why, un?" his mother sighed. "I think you two need to break up" "NO!" Deidara yelled. The blonde's mother was took aback. Her son had never yelled before. "Deidara please, calm down. This is for your own good." The male's eyebrows furrowed, "I'm not going to calm down, un! You can't make me break up with Sasori! It wouldn't do any good to either of us, un!"

She sighed, "honey, he's just to sexually active for you. You both are too young to being doing adults stuff such as sex." Normally, Deidara would have been blushing at the fact his mother was talking about sex. But, this was a different story now. "mum! We haven't even had sex yet! He said he didn't care if we even did, un! And he is not to sexually active for me! And besides, un! How do you even know he did anything sexual to me?" Deidara's face was red from anger. His mother shook her head, "I've seen the hickeys you tried to hide. Also, the school called in. Another student had reported that you two have been partaking in sexual activities." Deidara's eyes widened. "It was Itachi wasn't it, un!" Deidara's mother closed her eyes. "I'm not allowed to tell, policy"

Deidara growled, "I'm not breaking up with Sasori, un. I don't care what you say!" She narrowed her eyes, "if you do not do as I say the we are moving." The blonde's eye widened, "you wouldn't, un!" she nodded. Tears formed at the corner of Deidara's eyes. "f-fine, un." Deidara's mother heart broke as she saw tears form. She never seen Deidara cry before. "just get out, un. I-I...I hate you" he said laying on his bed throwing the covers over himself. Her eyes widened and she gave a sad frown. 'It's just a phase' she told herself and walked out. She didn't have to leave til the morning. That way she could see if Deidara listened.

Around twelve, Deidara snuck out of his house. He used the key Gaara gave him from yesterday to sneak into Sasori's house. Quietly, as to not wake anyone, he walked to his lover's room. Sasori's door creaked slightly as the blonde opened it. Funny how these sounds go unnoticed during the day. He smiled some as he saw the sleeping redhead. The moonlight gleamed off his face. Deidara knelt down in front of his lover. "Sasori, un..." he whispered, poking the other's shoulder. "mm, Dei baby..." he heard the other moan. The blonde blushed and poked him again.

"Granny stop! I wanna finish my dream..." he said sleepily waving his hand aimlessly in the air. Deidara gave a sad frown and placed a soft kiss on his lover's cheek. Sasori immediately woke up. "whoa Granny! I'm up I'm up!" he said hastily. "huh?" he rose and eyebrow and saw the moon still clearly up. But, his heart nearly broke in two at the sight of his lover in the beautiful moonlight. His blonde lover was sitting on his knees, eyes puffy, and tear stains down his cheeks. "Dei! Oh my god, what happened!" he immediately pulled the blonde on his bed. Sasori wrapped his arms around Deidara.

"s-she said I couldn't be with y-you anymore, un" he said with a shaky voice. "who did?" Sasori asked gently, rubbing his lover's cheek lovingly. "my m-mum. I hate her, un!" Deidara sobbed into the redhead's chest. Sasori's heart clenched, "shh, everything will be fine. Shh, please. Don't cry, Dei, you're too beautiful to cry." Deidara nodded, slightly sniffling. "Dei, look at me, baby." the blonde blushed as Sasori tagged a new nickname at the end. Sasori gently lifted his lover's chin up to make Deidara look at him. "I don't want you to cry. The only tears you should cry is happy ones."

Deidara gave a small smile and rubbed his eyes, "I must look awful right now, un" he looked at his hand which had smudged eyeliner on it. He had forgotten to wash it off. 'I must look like a raccoon...' Deidara thought. "Dei, baby, you look beautiful to me no matter what." Sasori kissed him lightly on his lips. Tears formed at the corner of his eyes, "thank you Danna, un! I love you soooo much!" he said while burying his face in the other's chest. "I love you too" Sasori smiled. "you wanna wash up?" Deidara nodded and got off Sasori's bed. "you stay here, baby." the redhead said kissing his cheek and disappearing to his bathroom. The blonde smiled, 'so he's Danna, and I'm baby now. He's so sweet, un'

Shuffling and the sound of running water filled the room. In mere second's Sasori was already knelt in front of Deidara wiping away the smudged makeup. "thank you Danna, un" Deidara blushed. Sasori smiled and wiped the last bit off. "anytime, baby" every time Sasori called him that, the butterflies in Deidara's tummy would flutter crazily about. "want to explain what's going on?" the blonde nodded, "come here" Sasori said, gesturing for Deidara to sit in his lap. Deidara complied. "well?" the redhead asked as he ran his fingers through silky blonde hair. "after dinner, un. Mum told me that we needed to talk. She said you were to sexually active to be with me, un. And that we were to young to being doing those adult things! She also said a student reported us at school, un."

Deidara leaned his head against Sasori's bare chest. "then she was all like, 'if you don't break up with Sasori, we're moving', un! It's not fair!" Sasori frowned, "Itachi did it didn't he?" his blonde lover sighed, "that's what I thought. But she said she wasn't allowed to tell because of this whole policy shit, un. Danna, why does life have to be so difficult for us?" the redhead rested his chin on top of Deidara's head. "believe me baby, if I knew I would change it so it would be easier for us." the blonde pouted, "I don't want us to break up, un."

Sasori nodded, "neither do I. That's why I got a plan." Deidara sat up, "do tell" the redhead smiled, "first we need to get Granny Chiyo. And second," the redhead pressed his lips to Deidara. The blonde mewled and opened his mouth wanting his Danna's tongue in his mouth. Sasori obliged and massaged his wet muscle against his lovers. "mm, Danna, unnnn" Deidara moaned. When they pulled back for air, a string of saliva followed. "what was that for, un?" Deidara questioned. "that is for not being able to be with you tomorrow." the blonde smiled and hugged his redheaded lover. "now lets go get Granny"

After going over the plan, Chiyo, Sasori, and Deidara agreed on what to do. "thanks Granny" Sasori smiled. "un, thanks so much!" Chiyo smiled, "you're welcome! I've never seen Sasori so happy and I see he makes you happy too. It's the least I can do" Deidara nodded and hugged the elder. "aw, how come the old hag gets a hug and not Danna?" Sasori pouted playfully. "silly Danna, un!" Deidara giggled and embraced his lover. "mm, see you at school tomorrow, baby." the redhead said as he kissed Deidara good bye. "bye Danna, un" Deidara called back. Quiet as he was the first time, he snuck back into the house and showered. It was around five when he had returned.

~~~

Deidara's mother watched hastily through the window as Sasori approached her son. The redhead went to kiss him, but Deidara stopped him. The look on the other male's face was heart breaking. His face flushed and he nodded, walking off with his hands in his pockets. She gave a sad smile and called a taxi. Deidara's mom watched as he son walked off towards his school. 'good thing I talked to the other neighbors about keeping an eye on Deidara' and with that thought she left when the taxi pulled up.

Chiyo cackled as she watched Deidara's mother leave. Immediately, she dialed a number in the phone. "thank you so much, Midori-Chan. My grandson and his boyfriend really appreciate what you're doing for them." another femininely old voice talked back. "you're welcome. And tell your grandson and his lover I wish the best for them. Good bye Chiyo-Chan" both old ladies cackled and hung up. Chiyo smiled brightly and went to go watch some soap operas.

~at school~

"Danna, un!" Deidara squealed. They were finally at school and now could resume their dating. "mm, Dei, baby" Sasori said twirling his lover in a loving embrace. "it worked! It really worked, un!" the blonde nuzzled his head in the crook of Sasori's neck. "I know. Mm, and now I can spend a whole two weeks with you. With out having to worry." the redhead kissed Deidara on top of his head. Hidan ran up to the couple in a heartbeat. "did it fucking work?" they had called Hidan last night and explained the problem. He was too apart of the plan. The albino was to fins out who reported them. Their main target right now. Uchiha Itachi.

"un!" Deidara squealed and huggled his Danna more. He was so giddy at this point, it felt like his heart was going to explode. Sasori smiled and twirled his lover again. Hidan smiled, Deidara to him was like a brother. He would hurt anyone who dare even upset the blonde. But now, that was Sasori's job. Though it hurt a little, he knew that he was still of use. Even if he wasn't the one to be protecting the blonde. He was still his best friend and that was all he could ever ask for and more.

Itachi growled as he watched the two lovers twirl and act all happy. His plan had fail! "Ita-Kun?" Kisame asked poking the other's shoulder. "ugh, you know what?" Itachi snapped as he turned to face the taller male. "You are no longer of use to me." Kisame's face flushed, "w-what do you mean?" Itachi rolled onyx eyes, "it's over. You weren't good enough to make Deidara jealous." Kisame's eyes widened, "you used me? And to get Deidara!" the raven sighed, "shouldn't have been hard to figure out. Now stay out of my sight" and with that Itachi turned around and left. Left Kisame with a broken heart. 'and I though he actually liked me. I was a fool...' with a sad aurora Kisame skipped school and went home.

~~~

Word spread fast of what Itachi had done to Kisame. And that word got to Deidara. "he what, un!" the blonde yelled during lunch. Hidan nodded, "apparently he was fucking using him to get to you!" Sasori rolled his eyes. "dumb ass Uchiha. He should have known it wouldn't have worked." Deidara nodded and clung to Sasori's arm. Hidan snickered at the sight before him. "I wonder where Kisame went, un. I feel really bad for him. He didn't deserve what happened to him, un. I feel like I'm to blame!" Sasori frowned and hugged his lover. "mm, don't say that, baby. It's not your fault"

Hidan then cut in, "he fucking skipped. So I think he went home" all three males nodded. "well let's eat, I'm starved. What about you, baby?" Deidara nodded and all three males got in line to get their food. "so you're baby now?" Hidan whispered to Deidara in a almost mocking tone. The blonde blushed, "un. At least my boyfriend gives me a sweet nickname. And doesn't say I have Turrets, un" Deidara mocked back. "are you trying to fucking say I'm dating, fucking Stitches?" Hidan almost yelled. The blonde wiggled a finger, "aw, so Stitches is the nickname you gave him, un?"

Sasori watched as his boyfriend was chased by his albino friend. When they passed him, he 'accidentally' stuck his foot out in front of Hidan. Deidara jumped onto Sasori's lap and the albino went flying into someone else's lap. "what the hell? Hidan?" Stitches, real name Kakuzu, roared as the albino was on his lap. "GAH! FUCKING SHIT! DAMN IT BLONDIE!" Hidan tried to scrambled off of the other's lap. "what the hell were you doing in my lap?" Kakuzu asked with a irritated face. "as if I fucking know! Red over there must of fucking tripped me. MOTHERFUCKERS!" he yelled towards his friends. Kakuzu rolled his eyes and pushed the albino off his lap.

~after school~

Sasori and Deidara both tumbled into the blonde's house, engaged in a heated kiss. "mm, Dei, baby" Sasori moaned as he ground harder. Deidara moaned also as their clothed erections rubbed together. They didn't even bother to go to Deidara's room. They weren't going to have sex anyways. No, thay were just going to do what they usually did. Deidara sucking the redhead off and Sasori doing the same.

~One week later~

A week had passed for the couple and it was now February. The redhead and blonde were laying comfortably on Deidara's bed. Sasori played with blonde strands as his lover lied on his chest. "hey Sasori, un..." Deidara finally asked, having some courage built up. "what, baby?" Sasori asked as he stopped toying with the blonde hair. "I think I'm ready now, un. And it's Valentine's Day so I think it would be you know...special" It took a minute for the redhead to get what his lover meant.

"seriously Dei?" he said rolling over, so he was now on top of the blonde. Deidara blushed and nodded, un. "I m-mean if you don't want to, we don't have to. C-cause I'm not just doing this to make you happy, un! I-I mean, I hope it makes you happy, un! Uhm, and I want to but, I don't want you to think badly of me...It's j-just I thought, you know since we have been dating for awhile.. and un... I'm rambling again..." Sasori chuckled and kissed his blonde lover. "if you want to, baby." Deidara nodded, "just be gentle, un..." he blushed. "of course" the redhead smiled.

Gentle kisses were placed along the blonde neck as Sasori slid his hands down Deidara's body. Deidara trembled with excitement. "you okey?" the blonde nodded, "just excited is all, un. I love you Danna" Sasori smiled and kissed at his lover's neck. "love you too, baby" and with that said he began to suck on the sensitive flesh. Deidara mewled lightly. It made him rather happy that his Danna was willing to be gentle and go slow. For, Deidara was giving him, his virginity. Pale hands traveled up the blonde's mesh shirt. Being given a virgin, Deidara was rather sensitive to the soft touches that belonged to his Danna.

The hand stopped on his nipple, rubbing it soothingly. Deidara arched into the touch. Sasori smiled and brought the blonde into a heated kiss. "ah Danna, un~" Deidara moaned as Sasori's tongue pushed its way into his mouth. All the while Sasori's hand were moving around on his chest. Breaking the kiss momentarily, Sasori pulled the blonde's shirt over his head. Deidara blushed and did the same to Sasori's. As soon as their shirts were off, their lips were back on each other again. "you're so beautiful, baby" Sasori breathed into the other's mouth. His hand trailed down to the growing bulge in his lover's pants.

"Danna~, unnnn" Deidara moaned as the redhead licked down his chest, tracing all his muscles. The redhead gave a wide smile as he rubbed at the bulge. It earned him a groan and a buck of his blonde's hips. Sasori rubbed harder, "are you gonna moan for me?" "ah ha~ un Danna, please!" his lover whimpered. Sasori groaned, Deidara whimpering under him, made him even more harder. He ground his hips against Deidara's. "mm, Danna, please. I want more...I want you inside of me, un..." Deidara blushed.

"I know, baby. Be patient." Sasori chuckled and began to remove the blonde's pants. He rose an eyebrow at the sight, "no underwear, baby? In a kinky mood" he laughed lightly. The blonde blushed and bucked his hips up. "un, don't laugh!" Sasori smiled and kissed his lover, "mm, sorry" once again he slid down the blonde's body, licking, leaving a trail of saliva. He didn't stop when he reached the blonde's hard cock. Instead, he took the head into his mouth and sucked lightly. A idea flashed in Sasori's head at that moment. He stopped sucking and looked up at Deidara.

The blonde was panting and his cheeks were tented a deep pink. "w-why'd you stop, un?" "I had an idea. Do you wanna try it?" Sasori asked. "uhm, sure. What exactly do I have to do?" the redhead smiled and turned so his cock was facing Deidara and he was still facing the blonde's. "it's called a 69. I suck you off and while you do it to me" Deidara's face went crimson red, "at the same time, un?" Sasori nodded, "wanna give it a go?" the blonde swallowed and nodded, "un" Sasori smiled and licked at Deidara's cock, signaling him to start.

Deidara licked his lips and began to lick and suck like he always had when he gave his Danna a blow job. Only this was more pleasurable. Maybe because he was getting the same treatment at the same time. "Danna, unnnn~" Deidara moaned around Sasori's shaft. The redhead shuddered and began to deep throat his lover. He would never get over the way Deidara tasted. The blonde bucked his hips a little and tried to mimic what Sasori was doing.

A familiar coil began to build up in Deidara's abdomen. "ah~ Danna. Imma cummm~" he groaned and that only encouraged the redhead to swallow Deidara more. "DANNA!" he screamed, Sasori's cock still in his mouth. He came in the back of Sasori's throat. The redhead came with a shudder. They both pulled away panting heavily and covered in sweat. "ha~ Danna, un..." Sasori smiled and crawled to kiss his lover. As their tongues mingled, so did the distinct taste of each other. It made both of them moan, "Danna, un~" "mm, baby~"

Starting from the blonde's knee, Sasori, trailed three fingers up the blonde's body. First, it moved across his inner thigh. Then up his toned stomach and chest. And finally to his mouth. "suck, baby" Sasori said in a rather seductive voice. The blonde moaned and did as he was told. "mm, Sasori, unnnn~" Deidara moaned as he ran his tongue over the fingers, evenly coating them. The olde male groaned and watched the erratic display. 'so innocent. Innocence I get to defile and steal' the thought made Sasori shiver. Once he thought thy were coated enough, he wiggled his fingers. Deidara, instantly already knowing what that meant, opened his mouth. Sasori removed his fingers and place one at Deidara's entrance.

"you ready, baby?" the redhead asked. The younger nodded eagerly. Sasori kissed the blonde's cheek and slid one finger in. their was little discomfort, as Deidara was already accustomed to it, since Sasori practically fingered him anytime he had a chance to. After the finger was thrust in a few times a second finger was pushed in. Deidara squirmed uncomfortably. "give it time" Sasori said as he slowly pushed the finger in and out. He kissed the blonde on his lips. "mhph" Deidara grunted as Sasori made scissoring motions. The blonde rocked his hips trying to get used to the feeling.

Sasori then pushed in the final third finger. Deidara made a pained noise, tears brimmed at the corner of his eyes. "shh, I know" Sasori cooed as he nuzzled his head into the crook of his lover's neck. "relax, baby" Deidara nodded and relaxed, running his hands through Sasori's soft red hair. "okey, un..." the redhead nodded and began to move his fingers again. The younger tried to relax and not focus on the pain. Sasori frowned and searched for that special bundle of nerves that would make this more pleasurable for his uke.

After a few more minutes of trying to target the blonde's prostate, Deidara yelped in pleasure. He gasped loudly, "Sasori Danna, un~! D-do that again...please" Sasori smirked and rammed his finger's in the same spot. The blonde's back arched and his hips buckled. The older began to nip at Deidara's hip and rubbed at the bundle of pleasure. Oh how he loved the sound admitting from his lover. "ah~ Danna, there, un...please!" he bit down gently and sucked. "DANNA! Please I want you inside, un! please! Ha~" Deidara panted and bucked his hips unwillingly. Sasori nodded and left the new love bite he had made. He pulled out his fingers and replaced it with his cock.

He glanced at the blonde. Deidara nodded, rubbing against the redhead's arousal. The need for his lover was so bad it hurt. Sasori groaned and entered slowly. "oh god..." he gasped as the tight heat engulfed him. Deidara had his eyes shut tight and his teeth clenched together. "do you want me to stop?" Sasori panted/asked. Deidara shook his head, trying to relax. He figured out, that if you were tensed it hurt like hell and if you relaxed it eased the pain a little. "k-keep moving."

Sasori nodded, "okey but if it hurts too bad, don't be afraid to say something, baby" "u-un" Deidara nodded and gave his Danna a dazzling smile. With that, Sasori plunged deeper into that wet glorious heat of Deidara's. "so tight..." he muttered. Once he was fully sheathed he held himself up by his arms, hovering over the blonde. Sasori took a moment to over look the sight before him. Deidara's golden hair was spread out, a deep pink tinge across his face, and glistened in sweat. "so beautiful" the redhead said before diving in to kiss him. "mm, Danna, un~ m-move"

At first Sasori slowly rocked into Deidara to get him use to the feeling. After awhile the blonde began to rock back, so he figured it was time to go all the way. Pulling out, leaving on the head in, he thrust back in. Deidara cried out in pleasured pain. His arms wrapped around the redhead. "mm, baby...ah...~" Sasori moaned as he thrust once more into Deidara. The blonde threw his head back and closed his eyes. They soon snapped open as that special bundle of nerves was hit dead on. "SASORI!" he screamed. Sasori rested his head on the blonde's shoulder and aimed his thrust to hit that spot over and over.

His self-control was slowly slipping away. With the blonde screaming his name over and over, all the while withering under him was bringing him to insanity. "Deidara! Oh g-godd... ah~" Sasori moaned. He could tell that Deidara was loosing self-control also. For, he was bucking up just as fast and hard to meet his thrusts. The bed creaked slightly as the two continued to make love. But what they didn't know was someone had just arrived.

Smiling, Mrs. Iwa grabbed her bags and walked inside her home. She had come home early due to work being already completed. She'd have to remember to thank her secretary for the help. 'I wonder what Deidara is up to' she thought. And as if on cue, Deidara screamed, "SASORI, UN!" her eyes widened and she ran upstairs. She approached Deidara''s door. It was slightly cracked. 'well maybe I should check out the situation first.' Deidara's mother thought to herself.

Carefully and quietly, she opened the door more to reveal what his behind it. Her eyes widened and mouth gaped. She covered her mouth with her hand. She trembled and couldn't believe what she was seeing. Her baby boy was...was having sex! And with the person he was supposed to be away from. Her Deidara's innocence stolen by a punk. And what happened next shocked her even more. "I love you Danna~!" Deidara moaned. Her son loved...that...thing? No! This was all wrong! "love you too, baby" Sasori said as he leaned in passionately kissing his lover. 'baby? Your baby? Why is this happening?'

Her mind went to overdrive and she quickly grabbed her bags and called a taxi. She had to think this over, so she went to a motel for a night. Her son would believe she had yet to come home. She buried her face in her hands. What was she to do? Call her husband. No, that would risk his job. Her mind then crossed another thought. Yes, that's it. We will do that. With a sigh she dug through her purse and pulled out a water bottle and some Advil.

~~~

"ah Danna, I'm close~" Deidara moaned loudly. Sasori nodded and brought his hand to the blonde's arousal. "I love you, Danna~!" he moaned. Sasori moved his hand fast. He was close too. "love you too, baby" the redhead said as he leaned in passionately kissing his lover. His thrust were more desperate now. "SASORI, UN!~" Deidara screamed as he came, when Sasori slammed into his prostate. The redhead groaned and continued to thrust until it became unbearable. "ah Deidara~" he moaned loudly and came inside the beautiful blonde. Deidara shuddered as the warmth of his Danna's cum filled him.

Panting, Sasori leaned in one last time to peck Deidara on the lips. The now tired blonde kissed back and released his death grip from around Sasori's neck. "god, that was amazing." Sasori said as he pulled out slowly, some of his seed spilling out. Deidara nodded, "u-un. Danna, I'm sleepy". "me too" Sasori said pulling the covers over both of them. "Happy Valentine's Day, baby. Love you" Deidara smiled and cuddled up to Sasori. "Happy Valentine's Day too, Sasori no Danna, love you too, un."

_****_

HAHA BET YU DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING! such a major twist! muwhaha don't hate me for it! (hides) anyways, to some who will get bitchy about me not warning you about the lemon, gomen. I wanted it to be a surprise. So I don't wanna hear no bitchin! Cause this is rated M. and what is usually in rated M shit? violence/gore, drug usuage, and SEX! so yea. Hope yu likey! me stayed up til 4 in the morning to do this for yu guys. My ass hurts thanks~ haha 


	9. Chapter 9: Here Without You

_**CHPPIE NINE! hell, what took so long? I was unmotivated you could say. Sorry for the long wait (hides from flamers) no flames pwease! Sorry for taking forever DDDX**_

_**Warning: sexual themes, emoness, and a epic twist! DUN DUNN DUNNNNNNNN**_

_**Disclaimer: me no own Naruto!**_

Deidara woke up the next day with a groan. It felt like someone was laying on him. He opened his eyes and saw what was laying on him. Sasori had half of his naked body on him! Deidara blushed as he remembered yesterday's events. "Danna, un" the blonde said slightly nudging his boyfriend. "mm, Dei, baby..." the redhead moaned. Deidara blushed deeper, "Dannnnna, unnnnn" he moaned in whiney voice.

Mistake. That whiney moan was thought to be a needy wanton moan to Sasori. "damn, baby...ah...mm yeah suck it like that!" the blonde swore his face was going to burst into flames. He could also feel little Dei waking up, sorta like how little Sasori has been awake. "Danna." Nothing. Deidara puffed his cheeks out and pushed Sasori off his bed. "fuck!" Sasori yelled as his ass hit the ground. "what the hell Dei?" he said looking up at his blonde lover. Said blonde pouted and crossed his arms, "you wouldn't wake up, un!"

"so you pushed me out of bed?" Sasori quirked an eyebrow. "un" the redhead laughed and stood up, he ruffled Deidara's hair. Sasori sat back up on the blonde's bed. "well I guess it's better than me pushing you out. Mm, cause if I did. Your ass would be hurting like hell." he gave a playful wink. Deidara blushed and pushed Sasori off again. "ow~ Dei. So abusive!" he moaned in fake pain. Deidara giggled and pointed down at his Danna. "you might wanna take care of that, un" he wiggled his finger. Sasori looked down and made a 'o' with his mouth. He smirked, "you would just love to see me jack off wouldn't you?" Deidara smirked back, lied on his stomach, and propped his head with his hands. "you know it, un~"

"I'll actually do it~" Sasori gave a sexy look. "you're such a perv, un! go jack off in the bathroom!" the redhead was hit upside the head with a pillow. He laughed, "mm, fine. But I know you'll be peaking while I do it~" he wiggled a finger at the blonde. "me moaning your name is just too tempting" with a sway of his hips Sasori walked to Deidara's bathroom. The blonde blushed and sat on the bed quietly, listening.

"mm, Dei baby..." Deidara heard his redheaded lover moan. He blushed and stood. "ah~" he was near the bathroom door now. The blonde leaned against the door to listen to Sasori. The door opened, "told you, now come shower with meeeee~" Sasori pleaded as he pulled the blonde in the bathroom. "such a horny Danna, un" Deidara pretended to be upset. Sasori smirked and turned on the water, "I know, you just might have to punish me for being bad" he bent down purposely. "gah! Danna, un!" Deidara's hand shot to his nose, trying to halt a major nosebleed. Sasori snickered and pulled his lover in the shower. "I never imagined you as uke until now."

"mm, then I suggest you forget that, cause you ain't ever topping me~" he licked the outside shell of his lover's ear. Deidara shuddered, "aw but Danna!" the redhead chuckled and kissed his lover on his forehead, "maybe in the future, but for now. You remain as my uke and Danna remains in charge. Now wash up silly blonde man" Deidara laughed and kissed Sasori. "sure thing horny redhead woman, un" Sasori gave a shocked expression, "ehhhh, I'm no woman!" he whined. Deidara hugged him, "that's right, your my horny Danna, un" Deidara grinned. The redhead smirked, "of course"

After their shower they both got re-dressed and Sasori began to brush Deidara's hair. "I love your hair" Sasori smiled. The blonde blushed then giggled, "if you like it, then grow yours out, un" "heh, no" the redhead said as he finished brushing his lover's hair. "I couldn't imagine you with long hair, un" Deidara turned around and sat on his Danna's lap. "mm, touche. I couldn't imagine you with short hair also." the blonde nodded and twirled some of his hair. "it'd feel weird, un" Sasori nodded and added, "it'd look weird" he stuck his tongue out. Deidara licked it.

"you make me horny" Sasori stated as he retracted his tongue. "molesting my tongue. Mm, what else you gonna molest?" Deidara grinned, "your hair, un!" "ah, no not my smexy hair!" Sasori laughed as Deidara made them fall on his bed. "un! It's my smexy hair now!" Deidara ran his fingers through blood red hair. The couple laughed and continued to mess around without noticing a pair of eyes watching them.

"you made my hair messy" Sasori pouted playfully. Deidara giggled and sat on the redhead's lower abdomen still running his fingers through his lover's hair. "aw, I'm not sorry, un" the blonde smiled cutely. "your hair always looks messy" Sasori laughed, "yes, but it has this look that says: 'sorry ladies and other gay fuckers, taken by the best blonde ever named Deidara.' while this hair says: 'I just fucked my lover, showered, got back and he molested me. Then I came up with pointless extra long names for my now messed up hair'. See the difference?" Deidara laughed and lied on top of Sasori. "wow, I would've never thought of that, un. I'm so sorry~" the redhead nodded and ran his hands up Deidara's back.

"Deidaraaaaa" Sasori said as he nuzzled his head in the crook of the blonde's neck. "un?" "I wanna take you out on a date. Go with me pleaseee?" he looked up cutely at Deidara. The blonde smiled and pecked him on the lips. Sasori smirked, "give me a real kiss and it's a yes" with a small laugh, the blonde leaned down kissing the redhead longer than last time. When he pulled away, Deidara looked in Sasori's eyes. "better, un?" "much" Sasori smiled and huggled his blonde. "mm, you smell like shower!" Deidara giggled at Sasori's comment. "I wonder why, un" Sasori nodded and pushed the blonde off and pinning him. "so where ya wanna go for our date~" Sasori smiled sweetly. "hm, how about...the cafe downtown, un?" the blonde suggested, and his lover nodded. "then how about we head out?" Deidara wrapped his legs and arms around his lover, "you'll have to carry me, un!" Sasori chuckled and carried Deidara all the way outside. "mm, if you don't let go. I'll drop you" "you wouldn't, un!" the redhead loosened his grip while the blonde tightened his. "pwease don't Danna!" Sasori laughed and kissed the blonde's forehead.

Deidara then let go of Sasori and walked behind him. His ass was now feeling the pain. "Dannnnaaa, my ass hurts now, un!" he whined. Sasori laughed and squeezed the blonde's hand. "ah I'm sorry, want me to kiss it better?" Deidara's eyes widened and he blushed. "D-Danna! not in public, un!" "PDA" the redhead stated. "noo!" his lover buried his head in his shoulder.

Their trip was comfortable and quick. Once they reached the cafe and were seated in one of the outside gazebos, Itachi came up to them with Kisame trailing behind. Sasori's eyes narrowed and Deidara scooted closer to his lover. Itachi gave a small smile, "morning Sasori, Deidara" he nodded. "what are you doing here, un?" Itachi sighed, "I'm here to apologize." Kisame winked at Sasori from behind, the redhead smiled and nodded in thanks. "I'm listening, un" the raven smirked, "same old Deidara, anyways I'm sorry about stressing you and Sasori both. Maybe we could become good friends instead. Start fresh, what do you say?" Deidara smiled and nodded. "good, now me and Kisame must be taking our leave. Enjoy your date." he bid a fare well and left with Kisame for their own date.

"they're so cute together, un!" Deidara squealed. Sasori chuckled and kissed the blonde's cheek. "everything is cute to you, baby" Deidara blushed and nodded. They talked until their order came and they fed each other while just doing normal couple things. All peace was broken when Deidara was tapped on the shoulder and he saw who was there. His eyes widened and his breath caught. "m-mom, un!" Sasori was just as freaked out as his lover. 'what the hell? Ain't she supposed to be at some workplace?' he asked himself. Deidara's mother gave a small smile.

"hello, honey. Sasori." both teenagers gulped ready for the consequences. Sasori squeezed his lover's hand and the blonde squeezed back in reply. "may I have a seat" the teens nodded hesitantly. She gave a small smile and sat across from the lovers. A awkward air lingered around their table, some people sensing it moved away. "so, you two didn't break up?" Deidara couldn't speak, he casted his gaze downwards. The redhead saw and decided to speak for the both of them. "ma'am, yes he is your son and yes we have done sexual things. But I would stop in a heartbeat if he told me he didn't want it." he paused for a moment watching her reaction.

"you were a teenager once. We do what we know. Exploring the human body is natural. I'm sure you must have done this also as a teenager" Deidara's mother nodded. "their is no harm in what we've done. I would never hurt Deidara. I love him. And you adults can say what you will about how we don't know what love really is. As for me," he paused and gripped Deidara's hand. "no matter how many times you tell me to not love him," Deidara looked up at Sasori, he had never heard such thought out words. Not even from his father! Hell, he didn't even know his Danna knew them! "I always will love Deidara"

Both teens eyed Deidara's mother. She closed her eyes and took a breath. She frowned. "Deidara" the blonde made eye contact with his mother. "u-un?" she stood slowly and spoke with a firm voice. "do you feel the same way?" Deidara without hesitation nodded. "I see." she paused, "you have a choice" Sasori's eyes narrowed at the words. "what do you mean, un?" "me or him" her voice sounded strained. Both teens eyes widened. "you're telling me to chose between you and Danna, un?" she scowled at the nickname her son had chosen for his 'lover'. "yes"

Deidara bit his bottom lip. His dad was ever hardly home, so it was basically just him and his mom. But then their was Sasori, he was just so perfect and completed Deidara's life. But he didn't want his mother to be alone. "you can't do this!" Sasori stated his heart was in a frenzy. He couldn't bare to lose another precious thing in his life. Sure he had his granny, but hell, soon the hag would be dead to! It always happened to him, someone whom he loved or becomes close to, dies or leaves him. He did not want Deidara to leave.

The blonde looked from his mother's stern face to Sasori's almost pleading face. "well?" she asked. Deidara closed his eyes. 'I'm sorry, un' he let his his grip from Sasori's hand loosen. "Dei?" the blonde didn't open his eyes. He didn't want to see the redhead's face. He let go of his lover's hand. Sasori's eye saddened and a lump grew in his throat. "I'm sorry, un" the blonde whispered. He stood by his mother, eyes looking at the ground. Deidara cringed at the choked up response from Sasori. "d-don't be. I understand...f-family is important, ne?" red hair covered, now dull, brown eyes.

"let's go Deidara." the blonde's mother said. Deidara followed quietly. Was he really giving up everything they had been through? Sasori had given him his first kiss. Sasori had stolen his innocence. Not to mention, his heart.

Sasori watched as another precious thing left him. Everyone had saw. The redhead stood and walked away, not bothering to pay. Not that they were gonna make him pay. Hell, right now most people were disgusted with the way he had been separated from his love because of a ass of a mother. Sasori almost laughed as it began to rain. How cruel irony could be. He passed many people. The feeling of being in a movie drifted in his mind. Sasori smiled sadly, "I never liked dramas." he said to himself.

Chiyo looked up from her book as she heard the door open and her grandson walked away. Sasori stopped and smiled sadly from the living room. "I lost him..." the elder frowned. "he left...just like everyone else..." Sasori lowered his head and walked up to his room. Chiyo frowned, 'I'll give him some time alone for now' she thought. Once Sasori was in his room, he layed on his bed staring at the ceiling."why does e-everyone leave me?" Sasori asked himself shakily, trying to calm down. "people always ask me w-why I don't have friends...or why I'm s-so cold hearted." he clutched his chest and gave a pained laugh. "but I mean hey, I have a reason don't I?..." Sasori's gaze lowered. "I'll lose Granny too. The closest thing I can now call home is my friggin puppets."

His head pounded. "I wish I could sleep and never wake up"(1). He closed his eyes and threw the covers over himself. His bed felt cold. It still had Deidara's sweet scent from the times they spent on it. Sasori turned, facing inward burying his face in the mattress.

~Next Day~

Deidara wasn't home. He had left. Left Sasori with a broken heart. The redhead looked up at the now empty house. How did he know it was empty? The neighbor, on the other side of the blonde's house, was having breakfast with Chiyo. And both elders saw the Iwa's pack up and leave. Sasori over heard them. The walk to school seemed shorter than usual. Maybe because Deidara wasn't there with him.

He entered the none-to-familiar gates to the wretched school. People bumped into him, pushing past. Sasori had a dream about his blonde. Even though Deidara left him, he still loved him. When the redhead said what he did yesterday, he meant it. "hey puppet fucker! Where's Deidara?" Hidan. Sasori groaned, he did not need that imbecile around him now. "I don't know, just get the hell away from me." his voice lacked emotion. Hell, he could have been mistaken for his very own art.

"tsk, no need to get pissed at me. Not my fucking fault he left your sorry ass." Hidan said as he walked beside the aggravated Sasori. "fuck off" the redhead entered the school. The albino chuckled, "heh, you could just go hunt him down you know. Fucking stalk him like you use to" faster than lightning Hidan was slammed against lockers. "you don't know anything" Hidan laughed, "I know more than you think." the redhead growled, "fucking stalker" "ah, but you are too!" _CRACK_. People, walking down the hall, stopped jaw dropped.

Sasori panted from anger and Hidan's eyes widened. There was no doubt Sasori broke his jaw. The albino spit out some blood. Sasori let go of the other and walked out of the school. No one dared to get in his way or stop him. Hidan's eye brow's furrowed. He stood, quiet for once, and walked to the nurse's office.

The redhead stared at his reflection. He done it once, but failed. What if he failed again. The pocket knife glented in the light. "I suppose I don't have to kill myself." he whispered. He brought the blade to his wrist, "some say it makes you feel better...does it?" he dragged it across his skin, not pressing down on it for it to break skin. "hm...take away the pain..." he pressed down and dragged it across his pale wrist. It stung like hell. Sasori clutched his wrist, making it bleed more. The crimson liquid dripped onto the gas station bathroom's floor.

Once the sting wore off he brought his shaky hand to his wrist again. Another cut, but it was much more numb. His pupils dilated and he smirked. He sat in that small bathroom for thirty minutes, watching his own blood hit the floor. When it stopped he stood and cleaned his blood coated arm. The redhead left soundlessly. He didn't bother to hide the cuts. His grandmother would see it anyways. People gave him weird glances. None entered the bathroom.

Sasori didn't announce his arrival as he entered his abode. "Sasori?" Chiyo asked as she stared at his arm. "yes Granny?" his voice held no emotion. She frowned and took his unharmed arm and sat him in a chair in front of her. "it won't take away the pain, Sasori." she said softly. "I know..." the redhead bowed his head. "then why did you do it?" he frowned and lightly ran his finger over the cuts. "I don't know...it felt...necessary..." "is it?" Sasori nodded. Chiyo placed her hand on the sixteen year old's, stopping his movement. "would Deidara think so?" Sasori's heart clenched and he bit his bottom lip. "n-no" "please don't do it again" she said softly placing her hand back on her lap. "I can't promise you that..." the elder frowned and gave a small nod.

"can I go now?" Sasori asked. She nodded and he left to his room. Her gaze saddened, 'I should tell him...' Chiyo stood from her seat and went to her room. She dug around for a bit, until she pulled out a envelope. The elder went upstairs and stood behind the slightly ajar door. Sasori was sleeping, his iPod still playing. She closed her eyes and left.

~A Month Later~

Sasori sat on his couch. Alone. Well not entirely alone. His mother, father, and granny were there. In a way. "so, I passed my exams today..." he said in a quiet voice. "it wasn't that hard actually." he rubbed his arm. Everyday was the same. He would come home and sit on the couch and talk to his family. Could you call puppets a family? "you tired Granny Chiyo?" no response of course, but his mind told him otherwise. "I'll take you to your room." he stood and walked the puppet to Chiyo's old room.

So much had happened. His granny had died a week after Deidara left him. She left him a envelope. Inside it held a will, photos, and her personal letter. The will left him a great amount of money and the house with everything in it, the photos were of his parents and him, and the letter told him that she would be watching over him with his parents and told him everything would be alright. But that was a lie wasn't it? He was talking to puppets. That had to be a sign of insanity. Once Sasori had layed the puppet Chiyo on the bed, he went back downstairs to talk to his 'parents'.

He sat awkwardly. "some of my scars are gone..." silence. "I had a dream about _him_ last night." yes, Sasori referred Deidara as him. It was to much of a pain to say his name. "he came back to me, telling about how much he missed me...and he said he still loved me. He asked me if I still felt that way." he stared into the faux eyes of his parents. "of course I still loved him. He's a fool for thinking otherwise." the redhead bit his bottom lip. "uhm, I'm going to visit _him_ tomorrow...my therapist told me where he lives..." he blushed slightly. "I didn't threaten her! I asked her...she agreed...I just miss him is all" he mumbled the last part. "my therapist said its unhealthy to talk to you...or still go after _him_. But I think otherwise..."

"he lives in the next town over...kinda stupid, ne?" he gave a nervous chuckle. "I'm insane aren't I?" he frowned. Sasori stood, "well I have to go see my therapist now...I'll be back." the redhead frowned and walked out of his home and to the therapist's. The whole reason Sasori had to go to the therapist was because of the school noticing his change in behavior. It didn't affect his grades, but they still were worried and sent him to one anyways.

"so how are you feeling today Sasori-San?" his therapist, Unmei, asked. "uhm, a little better? I passed my exams..." he rubbed his arm. The redhead had picked up the habit out of nervous or uncomfortable situations. "that's good. How is your life at home?" Unmei asked gently. "Chiyo has been tired a lot lately. And my parents are happy. So uhm good?" the therapist wrote a few things down. "did you have a dream about _him_?" she knew how touchy Sasori could get when ever someone mentioned his lover's name. He nodded.

"would you like to tell me about it?" a slow nod. "uhm, well I was at a park and he came back to me. He said he missed me and that he loved me. He asked if I still loved him. But I do! I really do. He smiled that beautiful smile and hugged me." Sasori chewed on his bottom lip. "he promised he wouldn't leave me again...and then I woke up" Unmei wrote down some more and nodded. "I'm going to visit him tomorrow...thank you for finding his address for me..." the therapist smiled and gave a curt nod. "what are you going to do when you see him?" Sasori gave a small smile, "I had a plan in mind...would you like to hear about it?" Unmei nodded, "please".

~The Next Day (night time)~

Sasori gulped and looked at the piece of paper, which held the address of his lover, then back at the house. 'this is the place.' he thought to himself. His heart stopped as he saw the upstairs window light come on. And a silhouette of his lover appeared. 'must be getting ready for bed. Glad the house ain't to tall' with a deep breath he began, "a hundred days have made me older, since the last time I saw your pretty face. A thousand lies have made me colder and I don't think I can look at this the same . But, all the miles that separate. Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face."

Deidara was inside his home, he was just about to get ready for bed. It had been a month since Deidara had chosen his mother over Sasori. Now he regretted it. For fear of Sasori coming to steal him, his mother had him home schooled. And he could never leave the house. His thoughts always wrapped around the redhead. 'I wonder what he is doing now' Deidara thought as he went upstairs and flicked on the lights. The blonde walked over to his dresser, by his window. He heard what sounded like singing. Listening closely, he could make out the words. "_a hundred days have made me older, since the last time I saw your pretty face. A thousand lies have made me colder and I don't think I can look at this the same . But, all the miles that separate. Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face._"

He frowned, 'probably a pervert, un...' he looked around his dresser. It didn't stop, "_I'm here without you baby but, you're still on my lonely mind. I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time. I'm here without you baby but, you're still with me in my dreams. And tonight it's only you and me, yeah_" why did that voice sound so familiar? Deidara continued his search. He was looking for the jacket his Danna given him the first time they met.

"_the miles just keep rollin' as the people leave their way to say hello. I've heard life is overrated but, I hope that it gets better as we go, oh yeah yeah_" Deidara's heart burst with joy as it was still there. It was the only thing he had to remind him of Sasori. He stood fully and looked out the window. The singing still continued, and he opened the window to hear it better. The singer couldn't be seen. "_I'm here without you baby but you're still on my lonely mind. I think about you baby and I dream about all the time. I'm here without you baby but, you're still with me in my dreams. And tonight boy, it's only you and me_"

Wait a minute. Did they just say boy? Everyone here thought Deidara was a girl. A foot stepped into the light, shining from Deidara's window. The blonde opened it more to hear and get a better visual. "_Everything I know and anywhere I go. It gets hard but, it won't take away my love_" Deidara gasped as the singer fully showed their true identity. "_and when the last one falls, when it's said and done. It gets hard but it won't take away my love, whoa_"

Tears threatened to spill over. Deidara's grip on the jacket tightened. "_I'm here without you baby but you're still on my lonely mind. I think about you baby and I dream about all the time. I'm here without you baby but, you're still with me in my dreams. And tonight boy, it's only you and me_, _yeah oh yeah oh~"_ silence. "D-Danna, un?" brown eyes met with blue.

_**Im such a horrible person DX haha I bet yu all hate me now. So many questions, ne? What did Hidan mean by stalking like he use to? And why was Hidan being a dick head? And why am I targeting Hidan now? I have no clue lol. The song Sasori sang was "Here Without You" by Three Doors Down. Poor emo Saso. D'X I felt so bad for writing tht. Hopefully this extra dramatized long chppie will make up for my taking foreverness. Songs I listened to when typing this:**_

_**Here Without You- Three Doors Down  
The Hand That Feeds-Nine Inch Nails (WOO)  
Hurt-Nine Inch Nails  
Closer-Nine Inch Nails  
Feel Good Inc.-Gorillaz**_

_**I have such weird taste in music lol XDDD I know yu love it!~**_

_**(1): sign of depression! read tht in my Health book! **_

_**total word count: 4564  
total characters: 24318  
total page count: 9**_


	10. Chapter 10: Uh Oh

_**Oh Jashin im such a horrible person! I made all you reviewers wait for what seemed like forever! Gomen, School work. Stupid English XP. But anyways...As I sed gomen, for slow update super busyyyyy...my to do list was huge! And I haven't gotten to talk to AkatsukiMemberShiro, since he too, had a huge assignment! So idk when the next chapter of School of Special's will be posted here on AkatsukiMemberShiro's account and on my DA account. So yea hope you likey this chppie! THNKIES TO ALL MY REVIEWERS AND YOUR THOUGHTFUL REVIEWS THAT MAKE ME HAVE AUTHORGASMS!**_

_**Disclaimer: Does it look like I own Naruto? I LIVE IN A GOD DAMNED TRAILOR FOR CHRIST SAKES!**_

_**Warning: Lemon and sappiness, if you don't like my fluffy writing and hot man smex then GO THE HELL AWAY! I LIKE FLUFF AND HOT MAN SMEX! SO SHOVE IT!**_

Sasori smiled and felt his heart pound. Finally he got to see his Deidara. "Danna?" his brown eyes met with sparkling blue. The blonde was wide eyed. Could it actually be Sasori? He was gone in a blur of yellow. Sasori's eyes widened and he fell backwards. "Danna, un!" Deidara beamed happily. Blonde hair tickled Sasori's face as he felt Deidara nuzzle into the crook of his neck.

The redhead stroked his lover's hair lovingly. "hey, baby" Deidara blushed and hugged the older male. Sasori stood back up, bringing Deidara up also. He wrapped his arms around the blonde in a protective way. "I missed you so much. Please don't ever leave me again" Sasori muttered, still not letting Deidara go. It's not like the blonde wanted pull away. "Un, I promise" Deidara said into Sasori's chest. "STOP BEING SO LOUD AND GO TO BED YOU DAMNED KIDS!" a elderly man yelled from next door. Sasori scowled and flipped the other off. "screw you old man!" (1) the elder hmph'ed and looked appalled. They glared, then the elder slammed his window shut. Deidara giggled, "Danna's a bad boy, un!" Sasori looked down and gave a chuckle.

"I suppose I am" they both sighed happily. "Danna, want to come in?" Sasori bit his bottom lip, rubbing his arm out of nervousness. "what about your mom?" Deidara kissed his lover's cheek comfortingly. "she won't be home until the morning. She has a night job, un." This made the redhead smile. "why not?" he paused, then groped Deidara's ass. "mm, we could break in your bed" the blonde blushed and moaned. "Danna!" Sasori chuckled and kissed the blonde's forehead. "kidding, I'm not going to force you to do anything you don't want to, baby" Deidara smiled and led Sasori in, to his bedroom.

Sasori looked around as he was led inside. His therapist said he had gained paranoia, paranoia of someone watching or leaving him. Deidara saw this and gave the other's hand a comforting squeeze. "this is my room, un" the redhead looked at his lover's room. "no offense, baby, but it's kinda bland for your personality." Deidara laughed, "yeah my mom designed it, un." "so, uhm, how is your mom?" the blonde groaned, "won't let me out of the house or anything! I'm surprised she got a night job." he sat down on his bed and patted a spot next to him for Sasori.

The redhead complied. "Danna, can I sit on your lap, un?" Deidara blushed. Sasori smiled and nodded, "baby, you don't even have to ask" the blonde blushed more and crawled onto his lover's lap. Sasori wrapped his arms around him. "I missed you holding me in your arms, un" Deidara sighed contently and nuzzled Sasori. "I don't know why I even left you for my mum, un" Sasori frowned, "you need all the family you can get" Deidara whined a bit, "but Danna! I know I must sound like a brat, but she doesn't act like a mother! Hell she acts like friggin Hitler!(2) and dad is never home." he looked down at his hands. Another warm hand placed itself over his. The blonde looked up at Sasori. "it's like I don't even have a home, un." soft lips placed themselves on Deidara's forehead. "then let me be your home" Deidara smiled and nodded, resting his head on Sasori's chest.

"so how's Chiyo, un?" "dead" Sasori's voice almost sounded choked up. "Oh I'm so sorry, un!" Deidara wrapped his arms around the other's waist. "it's fine" the redhead said as he ran his fingers through blonde hair. "when?" "a week after you left" Deidara tightened his grip. "Dei, baby, look at me." the blonde looked up. Sasori smiled down at him, "I'm here with you. It's all I could ask for. Don't think to much over it, baby" Deidara kissed his lover. "un" when they pulled apart the blonde pushed Sasori on his back. "stay the night, un?" he purred. Sasori chuckled, "I'll have to leave early." Deidara smiled small, "I know, un...but I missed you and I want you by my side..." he blushed.

The redhead kissed the younger male, "of course, baby. I promise not to leave yours if you never leave mine" Deidara nodded and sprung out of bed to go turn off the lights. He jumped back into the bed as if he was going to be eaten by the dark and the only thing that could protect him was Sasori. "I love you Sasori, un" he curled up next to him. Sasori wrapped his arms around Deidara, "I love you too, Deidara". Unfortunately, Sasori's sleeve pushed up revealing multiples scars. Deidara squinted his eyes in the dark, the only source of light was the moon. "Danna?" the blonde frowned as he ran his finger's over them. Sasori said nothing and buried his face against the blonde's back. "I'm sorry" he muttered.

Deidara frowned then remembered something. "want me to kiss them better, un?" he gave a small smile and brushed his lips against the scars. The redhead found himself smiling at the memories. "I'd like that" he whispered. The blonde smiled and kissed them. All of them, not missing a single one. "please don't ever do it again, un. I don't want Danna to hurt" Deidara said kissing the last scar. He was now at the top of where Sasori's inner elbow bent. "I promise" Sasori said back, his heart clenching and fluttering at the same time. Deidara turned to face Sasori. They stared into each other's eyes before kissing. It was a long passionate kiss.

Deidara ran his fingers through Sasori's hair. "Danna..." he didn't need to say anymore. His lips were recaptured by the redhead. Hands roamed feverishly and kisses were placed anywhere it could. Sasori ran his hands up and down the blonde's side as they kissed heavily. Sasori remapped Deidara's oral cavity, something he used to be able to map out so easily. "S-Sasori Danna, unn" the blonde moaned. The other stopped and pulled away, "do you want to do this Deidara?" "please, un...I want to..." Deidara pleaded and cupped Sasori's cheek and kissed him again.

Sasori gave in. if his lover wanted this, he would comply. Slowly, Sasori traced his tongue down his lovers neck stopping at the collar of his lover's night shirt. He sat him and Deidara up and pulled it off the blonde. Deidara shivered slightly at the cool air. "cold?" Sasori smirked. Deidara pouted and smacked the redhead on the head with no force. "ouch, still abusive aren't we?" the blonde rolled his eyes playfully and laughed. "just take your shirt off, un" Sasori gave a sly grin, "nah, I'll just leave it on." "Dannnaaaa!" the blonde whined and tugged at Sasori's shirt. The other chuckled and kissed his lover on the cheek. "fine fine" he slowly pulled his shirt off, revealing a more muscular tone then Deidara last saw.

The blonde quirked an eyebrow. "my therapist suggested the gym to keep my mind off things." Sasori said quietly. Deidara frowned and pulled Sasori down for a kiss. The redhead moaned quietly and let his hands travel, they rested at the blonde's ass. Deidara opened his mouth wanting Sasori to deepen the kiss. Which the redhead complied, and slightly groped at his ass. Shaky hands undid Sasori's pants. The other helped push them off and throw them onto the floor. Both were both in boxers, seeing as Deidara didn't have any sleeping pants on in the first place. Sasori then flipped them, so he was on top.

"Danna, can we just get to the main part, un?" Deidara blushed as Sasori straddled him. "if that's what you want, baby" Sasori kissed him and slid the blonde's boxers down, his own followed short after. Three fingers were dangled in front of Deidara's mouth. He knew what to do. One by one he sucked on each finger coating them evenly. Sasori moaned at the feeling, clearly remembering what that tongue had felt elsewhere.

When each finger was coated, Sasori place them at the blonde's entrance. "ready, baby?" Deidara nodded. With that, the redhead pushed in one finger. A gasp came from Deidara, but no sign of discomfort. Sasori moved the finger in and out, then added a second one. The blonde wiggled his hips and grunted. His lover kissed his inner thigh. "relax" Sasori whispered as he poked and prodded, occasionally scissoring. "u-un" Deidara let out a deep breath. He felt as if he was a virgin again.

Another finger was added, and Deidara whined in discomfort. Sasori kissed him fully on the lips as a distraction. "you're so beautiful" he muttered against his lover's lips. Even though he could barely see it, he knew Deidara was blushing. After a few minutes of thrusting his fingers in Deidara rocked his hips letting the redhead know he was ready. Sasori pulled his fingers out and positioned himself. He looked up and wordlessly asked for permission. Deidara nodded. Permission granted. Slowly, as to not hurt his blonde lover, he pushed in. Deodara gripped at Sasori's shoulders. So far the pain wasn't to bad, but it started to get worse the more the redhead entered.

"do you want me to stop?" Sasori asked kissing his jaw. Deidara shook his head, but Sasori waited any how. "relax" he whispered and stroked his lover's hair affectionately. Deidara nodded and tried to relax his body. He took a few deep breath before giving Sasori the okey signal. The redhead smiled and fully sheathed himself. He placed butterfly kisses up and down Deidara's neck and chest as he waited for the blonde to adjust.

Deidara wiggled his hips, and Sasori began to thrust in slowly. But as the more the Deidara started to enjoy it, the redhead picked up the pace. "oohhh Dannaa, unn" Deidara moaned and clutched at Sasori's back. The redhead shuddered and nipped at his neck, thrusting at a fast pace. The bed lightly rocked back and forth, creaking from time to time.

Sasori looked at the sight before him. It reminded him of the first time they did this. He smiled and leaned down to kiss the blonde. The kiss was sloppy, wet, and hot, but had a deep feelings into it. Their kisses weren't meaningless, no matter how lustful or messy. Deidara moaned louder and wrapped his legs around Sasori's waist, making the redhead go in deeper. The blonde arched his back as Sasori's hand ran up down his erection.

"D-Danna, un" Deidara panted and thrust his hips off. The redhead wrapped his hand around hid arousal, slowly pumping the moaning blonde. Deidara threw his head back, moaning and groaning at all the sensations he was feeling. He had his Danna thrusting in him, a hand pumping him, and now Sasori nipping and sucking at his neck. His body shuddered involuntary. He shut his eyes tight as he felt his stomach burning. "ah, Danna...I'm ha...so close, un" Sasori nodded and sped things up. He was close also. But how could he not? With one final thrust Deidara screamed. "DANNA!" he came all over Sasori's hand and stomach. Also his stomach. Sasori shuddered and thrust more until he couldn't take it anymore. He came with a grunt and a whispered, "Deidara" (3)

Sasori's arms trembled as he held himself up. He panted and rested his head against Deidara's shoulder. The redhead kissed the junction of his lover's neck. The blonde rested his head also, his hands trailing up and down Sasori's spine. The male on top of him shuddered. Carefully, Sasori pulled out. He smiled and kissed the blonde's forehead, "you're so beautiful, baby" he lied down next to his lover. His hand ran up the other's stomach, his fingers trailing through a, now cold white substance. Deidara blushed and almost giggled at the feather like touches. He was still very ticklish.

The door flung open. Luckily for them, they had the covers over them. Deidara and Sasori's eyes both widened in fear. Deidara's father stood in the door way holding a fully loaded gun. "oh..." the older man lowered his gun and leaned against the door frame. "who are you?" Deidara felt Sasori tense, "Sasori, s-sir" he failed to hide his stutter. Amusement danced in Deidara's father's eyes. "Sasori, hm? Deidara, could this, perhaps, be the boy you always talk about?" Deidara blushed and nodded. "well, how about we talk?" neither of the teens moved. "when you two are ready" he said eying the covers, that covered them.

They nodded and Deidara's father left. Deidara sat up, Sasori following. The covers pooled around their waist. "well that was embarrassing, un" Deidara muttered. The redhead said nothing. "Danna?" the other just sat there. The blonde hugged him, "He's different from my mum, un. He won't take me away." he kissed his cheek. "you sure?" Sasori asked quietly. "I'm more than sure" the blonde took his hand in his, intertwining their fingers. He rested his forehead against the redhead's.

"I don't even know why he is home, but he will not take me away. And if he does try, then I'll run away with you, un" Sasori gave a small smile, followed by a soft chuckle. That soft chuckle then soon turned into a fit of laughter. Deidara pouted, "Dannnaaaa, what's so funny?" Sasori couldn't reply. The blonde crossed his arms and pouted. "aw, come here, baby" Sasori said pulling the blonde on top of him. "you're too adorable when you get serious." Deidara smacked him on the arm playfully. "you're so mean, un!" The redhead chuckled and kissed his lover. "and you're abusive" Deidara smacked him again. "see?" Sasori huggled him and kissed Deidara on his cheek. "come on, your dad's waiting. And if he's anything like me, he might not wanna wait to long." Deidara giggled and didn't budge. "nuhh, I don't wanna move, un" Sasori laughed, "so I have to pick you up then?" the blonde smirked, "un"

_**AHHHHHH SHORT CHPPIE! moshiwake arimasen! yea, I relly cudn't think of too much to put into this chppie. TT^TT but anyways I hope yu likeyed and imma try to get the next chppie out sooner than this, and hopefully longer **_

_**(1) haven't you always wanted to say tht? I know I have! X3  
(2)we talked about him in German when we were supposed to be learning our vocab lol XDDD  
**__**(3) gomen for the crapish lemon**_


	11. Chapter 11:The Father Son Boyfriend Talk

_**Horray I'm back! and updating ASAP. Im kinda feelin sick, so idk...but anyways here's chppie 11!**_

Disclaimer: Me don't own Naruto. Just the plot

Warnings: uhm blonde's with boners...uhm sexual themes...lime

After Sasori and Deidara bot got dressed, they walked down hand in hand. "I hope he likes me" Sasori mumbled. The blonde leaned over and kissed his cheek. "he will, trust me, un" Sasori smiled, "okey" he kissed his lover back. Both of the teens walked into the living room. "sit" Takumi, Deidara's father, said. The boys complied and sat across from the older man. "so how long have you two been dating?" Sasori and Deidara both thought for a moment. "about two months. Three if you count this month" the redhead said. Takumi nodded, "tell me about yourself" Sasori licked his lips, "sure, uhm, what do you want to know?" Takumi sat in thought for a moment. "hobbies, family, school, and anything in general."

The redhead nodded, "my hobbies, hm...I like to make puppets, draw, read, and write, and listen to music." he shifted slightly and Deidara squeezed his hand. "well my family...my parents died when I was young, and my grandmother dies a week after...you guys moved. I have a cousin, but he doesn't exactly live here. And supposedly, I have another cousin. But, I never met him or her. So I'm not to sure" Deidara rested his head on Sasori's shoulder. The redhead gave a small smile and squeezed his hand. "well I'm sorry for your losses." Takumi said in respect. "thank you, Sir" Sasori said, then continued, "school, well, I have striaght A's. I never had any demerits, detentions, suspensions, exspellsions, warning slips, or anything of the sort. And I've only missed one day of school."

Deidara inwardly smiled as he clearly remembered the day with his Danna, in the Grand Library. Takumi nodded, "anything, else?" The redhead thought for a moment, before nodding. "I love Deidara" Takumi raised an eyebrow, "aren't you too young to love?" Sasori shook his head, "Say what you will, Sir, but I do love him." Deidara gave his father a pleading look. "hm, alright" Sasori smiled, "thank you, Sir. But I do have a question" "yes?" "why did you have a gun?"

Their was silence, before it was broken by Takumi's laughter. "well that's kinda my job. I'm an FBI agent. And since this is such a small town, the crime rate is low. So I go over seas to bigger cities where the crime rate is high. Plus I heard Deidara screaming, so I thought some old dirty perverted hobo was raping him. I was a little late, but it wasn't a hobo. It was you" Takumi smiled. "is that a compliment of some sort?" Sasori questioned, confusion evident on his face. "yea of course!" "erm, thanks?" "anytime" Deidara giggled at the confused expressions on his lover's face. At least they were getting along. "hey dad, un. Why are you home anyways?" Takumi grinned, "what am I not allowed to be home? I took two months off." The blonde teen laughed, "I didn't mean it that way, un. I was just wondering. It's great to here you'll be home. Maybe you could keep mum busy while I try to spend some time with Sasori, un?" he gave his father 'the puppy dog face' face. Takumi stared at him then sighed, "fine" Deidara squealed and hugged his father. "thank you, un!" the older blonde laughed, "yea yea. It's already late as it is. So go to bed you two."

"un, night dad" Deidara kissed his father on the cheek and walked to his bedroom. "hurryyyy Danna!" Sasori chuckled and made his way to the staircase. He turned around, "thank you so much, Sir. I really do appreciate it" Takumi nodded, "just take care of my son" the redhead smiled, "with all my heart" "DANNNNAAA!" Sasori laughed, "I'm coming." he made his way upstairs. Takumi sighed with a content smile. "at least I can make my son happy" he went to his own room.

Sasori opened the door to the blonde's room. "okey baby I'm here no-" he halted and by reflex his hand covered his nose. "Dannnnaa, come sleep with me, un?" On the bed, Deidara was sitting with his legs wide and in lingerie. "Danna?" he held his arms out for Sasori. The redhead licked his lips and made his way over to the blonde. "I'm not even going to ask where or how you got that." Deidara giggled and pulled Sasori down onto him as he lied back. Sasori stared into the sparkling blue eyes fogged with lust. "mm, baby. So naughty, such a naughty naughty brat." the redhead leaned over to nip at his neck. Deidara mewled lightly and wrapped his legs around Sasori's waist. He slowly rocked his hips.

"ohh, mmm..." Sasori moaned and whispered in Deidara's ear. "baby, you make me sooo horny. So naughty! Doing this to your Danna." he licked the outer shell of his ear. "for being so bad, you'll be punished." the blonde moaned and bucked his hips. "then punish me _Danna~_" Sasori groaned and crashed their lips together. Deidara willingly, opened his mouth. The redhead's tongue darted in and rubbed against his own. As their tongues mingled, hands feverishly touched everywhere they could. A sound of thunder roared and a crack of lightning showed though the window.

Moans were drowned out by the sound of rain pelting against the window. The two figures on the bed moved, rocking the bed slightly. The storm ceased to calm down.

"haa, Dannaaaa...have me againn, unnn" Deidara moaned sleepily. Sasori shook his head and kissed the blonde's temple. "you need t-to sleep, baby" he panted and moved to pull out. "don't. Stay, un." Sasori raised a brow. "don't pull out, un." Deidara whispered and rested his head on Sasori's chest. The redhead didn't pull out as told. "fine, fine. Good night, baby" He wrapped his arms around the blonde. Deidara smiled and kissed his chest. "nighty night Danna, un" once the younger teen fell asleep, Sasori gently pulled out and lied Deidara on his chest. He smiled and then fell asleep himself.

_**Okey, so these two chppies are rather short, I know. And moshiwake arimasen! These chppies are basically like fillers. So the next chppie should be longer I promise! oh and I finally got to talk to AkatsukiMemberShiro! YAY! But the chppie were working on is uber long, so embrace yur self! lol XDD hope yu liked the shorttttt chppie. I didn't. And fleeting...no bitching at me!THIS A DAMN FILLER! er sorry, I need sleep and I dont feel well...oyasumi! ~**_


	12. Chapter 12: Unfolding Everything Part1

_**Here it is! CHPPIE 12! HORRAY! Thank yu all who helped me: jisko2ijsko, OkamiAkatsukiMember, and ThreeDaysGraceTard. Yeah, you people on Fanfiction better get your arses on DeviantART and thank these people! CAUSE NONE OF YOU HELPED! TT^TT. er..gomen...anyways, thanks to them and their wonderful ideas I am typing this chppie! I LOVE YOU GUYS! (huggles) So here is chppie 12. and I mean it. Go thank them! I love their evilicious ideas :D**_

er and gomen, Fanfiction wouldn't let me update but thnkies to Midnight-Lady123123 she told me how to fix it! LOVES YU! 

_**Warnings: back stabbers, swordsmen, OC's, new characters revealed (!), whispers, plans, fucked up pairings, parties with drunktards (XD) and er, yaoi as always?**_

_**~Disclaimer:**_

_**Me: Kishimoto, can I own Naruto  
Kishi: **_いや、ナルト、販売または賃貸されていません。( No, Naruto is not for sale or rent._**  
Me: er...Can I own you?  
Kishi: **_なし地獄！(HELL NO!)

_**Me: TT^TT**_

Early morning, Sasori had left. But of course, not without telling Deidara. So the blonde was woken up and kissed good bye. Now that he was awake he couldn't go back to sleep. Plus, he missed Sasori already. He sighed, and stared at the ceiling.

Sasori sighed as he walked into the building known as 'school'. Without Deidara here, he considered it prison. The food sucked, he was smarter than half the teachers here, the students were annoying, and the bleachers in the gym hurt your ass like hell (1). "hey Sasori" said redhead looked up. Of course he had to look up, Kisame was taller than him by about a good five inches. Who knew someone could be so tall? "hey" he muttered. The redhead was in a pleasant mood, so he could talk to Kisame. Besides, its not like it was the blue-skinned man's fault. Kisame smiled, "good to hear ya talking again, man. I seriously thought you were gonna go mute! You were quieter than Itachi!" he chuckled.

That was the person Sasori, didn't particularly like. Sure, Itachi didn't bother him, it was just Sasori didn't trust him fully. Well who would, after everything he had done? "so you gonna come to my party?" Sasori thought for a moment, "er, I dunno..." Kisame put a hand to his chin as if in thought. "why not bring Deidara?" Sasori shrugged, "I guess" Kisame gave Sasori a big pat on the back, almost knocking him over. "good, man! See you later at eight!" and with that the shark looking boy ran off to his class. Sasori rolled his eyes and walked to his own classes.

Itachi smirked slightly as he walked into his new class. He had gotten a hold of Deidara earlier, and asked if the blonde could make it to school. Deidara said he would try. Everything was set, all he needed was the blonde. The raven scanned the seats, then spotted red. The smirk grew wider. "is this seat taken?" he asked in a calm manner. Sasori looked up to see Itachi. With inaudible growl he said, "yea, it's for my new sci- its you isn't it?" the raven nodded. Sasori sighed and gestured to the seat. Itachi nodded politely and sat.

The bell rang minutes later and the teacher walked in. "Today class, we are going to learn about Methemoglobinemia. Can anyone define Methemoglobinemia?" no one raised a hand. The teacher sweatdropped, "er...right" of course Sasori knew what it was, he just didn't feel the need to share his knowledge. As he said, people annoyed him, so they wouldn't care even if he did raise his hand and answered. "Methemoglobinemia is a blood disorder in which an abnormal amount of hemoglobin builds up in the blood. Hemoglobin is the oxygen-carrying molecule found in red blood cells. In some cases of methemoglobinemia, the hemoglobin is unable to carry oxygen effectively to body tissues." The teacher read from his science book. "in other words, the cells and blood in one's body is blue instead of the usual red."

A kid raised his hand, "but ain't are blood already blue? But turns red when it hits oxygen, dattebyo?" The teacher nodded and smiled, "you're right Uzumaki. We do have blue blood before it hits oxygen. But, people who have Methemoglobinemia always have blue blood. Even when it reaches oxygen." then the teacher pulled down a screen and turned on the projector (2). The video showed, the inside of a Methemoglobinemia person's body and compared it to the regular body.

'explains Kisame' Sasori thought as he doodle aimlessly in his notebook. "you miss him, huh?" Itachi whispered leaning over to see what Sasori was drawing. "huh? Miss who?" the raven chuckled and pointed at the pic. "Deidara of course" Sasori looked down at his drawing. It was Deidara. He nodded and stared at the picture.

Once the movie was over, the teacher announced that they had time off. He exited the room. For what reason, no one cared. Most of the class started talking and sitting wherever. Itachi eyed the door, and smirked. He saw a blonde talking to the teacher. After their talk the teacher walked off and the blonde was about to come in. Quickly, Itachi tapped Sasori. "yea, what do you wa-" he was cut off as the raven's lips made contact with his. Sasori's eyes widen and he slightly gasped. Though it was still enough for Itachi to poke his tongue in. Sasori tried to pull away but Itachi grabbed his jaw painfully and held him in place.

The sound of a door opening could barely be heard through the loud chatter of the students. But, the sound of a loud gasp caught everyone attention. Sasori looked out of the corner of his eye. What he saw made his heart stop. He couldn't move due to Itachi's hand holding his jaw. He could feel all eyes going between him and the blonde. "D-D..." the blonde didn't finish uttering the word and ran out the door. Sasori started to shake, 'FUCK NO!' his mind screamed. His eyes went back to the Uchiha's. Those eyes were mocking him. He could feel Itachi smirk into the kiss. With a growl Sasori bit Itachi's tongue and punched him hard in the gut. Itachi fell back in pain, landing harshly on the chair. Sasori glared and kicked the raven in the jaw. He then ran out of the classroom to find his blonde lover. Itachi smiled, blood ran down both side of the corners of his mouth (3).

The redhead ran as fast as he could. He quickened his pace as he saw the blonde running down the hall. With all his might, he tackled the blonde to the ground. "Deidara! Please you have to listen I sw-" "GET OFF OF ME, UN!" Deidara yelled and tried to push Sasori off. "Dei, stop yelling. You're gonna get us in tr-" "GET OFF SOMEONE HELP ME, UN!" Sasori eyes widened and then did what first came to mind. He kissed the blonde, hushing him. "GEFT FFF MEHF!" Deidara yelled, even though it was muffled by Sasori's lips. Without letting Deidara get free, Sasori straddled the blonde. Deidara thrashed a little, but not enough were he would knock off the taller male.

Almost hesitantly, Sasori ran his tongue over the blonde's lips. He began to move his hands up and down Deidara's sides and his hips. The blonde mewled slightly and let Sasori's tongue in. Deidara moaned as their tongue clashed and rubbed against one another. With the need for oxygen, Sasori pulled away. Deidara looked into Sasori's eyes. "I swear it wasn't purposely. I don't even know why it happened." Deidara looked away. "please, baby. I swear. Why would I go through all this trouble just to hurt you? I wouldn't want that. You know this." the blonde bit his bottom lip. Sasori frowned and licked his lips, "fine" he stood up and proceeded to walk away. Deidara bit his bottom lip even harder, that it started to bleed. He sat up and watched Sasori walk off. "D-Danna, please don't g-go, un. I'm sorry..." he let tears run down his cheek and looked down.

He didn't hear the foot steps walking towards him, nor did he feel a soft hand wiping his tears away. The blonde was notified when his chin was pushed up, forcing him to see who was there. "H-Hidan?" the silver haired male smiled and helped the blonde up. "what are you doing here, blondie? I thought you moved." Deidara sniffled, "I did, un. But Itachi called me, and said he wanted to show me something...I saw it alright." he frowned. Hidan sighed and put an arm around Deidara. "well you know what I say." "what?" Hidan gave him a grin. "fuck guys! Were to complicated!" he laughed a bit. Deidara smiled and gave a small laugh.

Hidan was always the best at cheering him up. "I guess, you're right Hidan." the albino nodded, "of course I'm fucking right. When have I ever been wrong?" Deidara smiled, "well let's see, there was that time when you said that my mom wouldn't find out that I was gay. And, hm, oh there's that one time when we-" Hidan put a hand over the blonde's mouth with an unamused face. Deidara laughed and licked his hand. "ew" Hidan pulled his hand away and wiped it on Deidara's jeans. "you can have it back" the albino laughed.

"so you gonna fucking go to Kisame's party?" Deidara gave a questioned look, "am I allowed to?" Hidan nodded, "of fucking course!" the blonde nodded, "un" "good, also..." Deidara raised an eyebrow, "also?" Hidan gave him a one armed hug. "we could get you a girlfriend." the blonde gave him a stern look, "you know I don't like girls, un" Hidan rolled his eyes. "look, you and Sasori are practically broken up so I why do-" "how do you know?" the albino sighed, "I saw what happened in the hall. Plus, someone sent me a picture of Sasori and Itachi in class. Sorry, blondie" Deidara frowned, "un...I guess I could try to date a girl" Hidan smiled, "now that's the spirit!"

"does this make me bi, un?" Hidan thought for a moment. "sure." he then grinned. "we can be bi-buddies!" Deidara gave the albino a confused look. "you're bi?" Hidan nodded, "yea, I love everyone! See how amazing I am! So you gonna be my bi-buddy?" Deidara laughed a bit, "I guess" Hidan smiled and walked down the hall, giving Deidara tips on how to get girls and other things in the same category.

~Lunch~

"okey, so there are three girls at that table." Hidan said pointing to them with his fork. "so, un?" Hidan rolled his eyes, "so were gonna examine them" Deidara gave a confused look, which in turn Hidan rolled his eyes again. "just listen. The brunette, hm, shy and likes to read. Straight A's." the blonde was amaze at how his best friend could read people's personality like an open book. Of course Sasori could read people that way too, it's just usually he got it perfect to the T. "and the blue haired chic. She's dating him" Hidan pointed to a guy with multiple face piercings. "hm, what about her?" He pointed to another girl. "no! I'm not dating Aki, un!"

Hidan raised and eyebrow, "you know her? Okey whatever, hm...no not Whoreno...hm...what about her?" Deidara looked at who the Jashinist was pointing at. She had light blue hair with some purple strands, that came to her shoulders, green eyes, and was wearing headphones. "er, I guess...but how should we get to know her, un? I mean wouldn't it be weird to just start talking to her?" Hidan smirked, "ah, but this is wear Jashin is playing on our side...well your side, cause he is always on my side. She is the younger sister or Oki Izumi." he pointed to a male with long purple hair. "and Ameyuri" he pointed to another male with blue hair that came to his shoulder's also.

"and they are in this club with Kisame. They're great friends." he smirked. "oh, wow...un. So they'll be at the party and stuff?" Hidan nodded, "but first lets get Kisame's attention. Today is their weird meeting." the albino then stood. "but wouldn't us getting Kisame's attention interrupt their me-" the blonde stopped babbling as he saw an orange hit the back of Kisame's head. The shark turned and stood angrily, eyes searching for the culprit. Hidan waved his hand in the air. When Kisame spotted who it was his face dropped and rolled his eyes. Hidan grinned and dragged Deidara to Kisame's table.

"hey fuckers!" Hidan said as he sat him and Deidara down. Everyone muttered a 'hey' and continued with their conversation. "so what did you guys need?" Kisame asked Hidan. The albino smirked and whispered in the taller male's ear. "oh! Sure I can do that!" Kisame grinned. Deidara sat uncomfortably, shifting every now and then. Kisame then sent a row if whispers down. Chojuro nodded, and passed the whisper down. It went form Chojuro to Jinpachi, to Jinin to Chinatsu to Suigetsu to Mangetsu to Zabuza to Haku to Izumi to Kushimaru to Ameyuri then to Yaya. The girl smiled and whispered back. The line of whispers continued until it reached Kisame again. He smiled and nodded and whispered to Hidan (4).

The albino then nudged the uncomfortable blonde. "hey blondie, looks like you've got yourself a date!" "huh, what do you mean?" Hidan rolled his eyes with a smile, "I mean, I got Kisame to ask Yaya out for you" Deidara gave a puzzled expression. "the girl, the whole reason as to why we came to this table" it then clicked in Deidara's mind, "oh, un. Okey so I guess I sh-" "oh look, she's coming to sit by you. Good luck!" and with that Hidan darted off to sit by Ameyuri. "hey" Yaya smiled and sat down next to him, were Hidan was once at. "hey, un"

The two talked about their interests and other stuff. They actually had a lot in common. Deidara smiled and laughed with her. Maybe he could forget about Sasori and move on? It was his fault for their 'break up' though. His thoughts were broken when he heard Kisame practically yell, "Guys! I found out today in science class, why I have blue skin!" the others around him either laughed or rolled their eyes playfully. Deidara's eyes sadden as he remembered this morning. "you alright, Deidara-kun, desu-ne?" Yaya asked as she saw the sadness in his eyes. The blonde gave his head a little shake, "un, just got a head ache" he smiled. She nodded and went to take her tray up. Deidara followed. Neither noticed saddened brown eyes watch them. Another pair of eyes didn't follow the blonde anymore, instead they remained on the redhead.

Deidara eyed their hands that were next to each other. He would have to try it...hesitantly, he held the other's hand. Yaya looked up at him and smiled. She didn't seem bothered by it. The blonde, on the other hand, felt like it wasn't right. He wasn't use to such a small hand in his. The only other hands he had held were Itachi's, Hidan's, and Sasori's. His was always the smaller one. But with a girl it was different. Though he didn't unlink their hands, no matter how weird it felt.

* * *

Sasori's sad eyes watched as the blonde and the girl walked by. Hand in hand, he might add. He sighed, 'I guess, if he's already moving on I shouldn't pity myself over him. It's time for me to get over him I guess.' another sigh and he took up his tray. As he passed, some asshole snickered and 'accidentally' tripped Sasori. The redhead fell to the ground the tray sliding across the room. The other kids laughed, some looked away uninterested, and some others gave frowns and did nothing. Sasori huffed and got up, and looked down. Food on his shirt. Oh joy. He then pulled off his shirt, he was wearing a tight undershirt that showed the traces of his abs (5). Girls and guys both stared with blushes and nosebleeds. He shrugged their looks off and picked his tray up off the ground.

He walked down to the nurse to see if she had any extra shirts he could wear. Mostly long sleeved. He was thinking and looking down that he did not notice someone walking right towards him. They both ran into each other and fell to the ground. Paper scattered along with pencils and several other things. "..." Sasori didn't say anything as he looked at who he clashed into. "oh, I'm sorry" the other male said. He had silver hair and wore glasses. Though right now they were a little crooked. "er...yea" The other smiled, "don't talk much? Heh, me either. People in this school are just annoying, am I right?" Sasori nodded. "I'm Kabuto" the male, now known as Kabuto, said as he began to pick up his belongings. "Sasori" the redhead said, helping the other.

"there's only a few people I can stand." Kabuto chuckled and stood once his belongings were off the floor. "yea, me too..." Sasori muttered and held out the papers for the other. "I see you're interested in medical stuff, eh?" Kabuto nodded and adjusted his glasses. "er, wanna walk to class or something?" Sasori asked awkwardly. The silver haired shrugged, "sure. Oh and don't worry, I know you don't like me like that" he offered a small smile. "plus I already like someone." Sasori gave a small smile back, "yea?" they walked side by side just casually talking. "oh we have the same class this period?" Kabuto nodded, "I just got switched." Sasori said nothing and followed him in the class room.

Another male walked into the classroom. "hello Orochimaru-Sama" Kabuto greeted with a nod. The male, known as Orochimaru smiled and sat next to Kabuto. "how are you Kabuto-San? Oh an who is this?" Sasori looked at the other male. He had long black hair and wore purple eye shadow. And whenever he spoke his S's the sounded like a snake hissing. "This is Sasori, Sasori meet Orochimaru. He's been my best friend since kindergarten." Sasori nodded, "hey" Orochimaru smiled. "it's nice to meet you Sasori-Kun!" he stuck his tongue playfully out. Sasori smiled some, and sweatdropped. 'hehe...they stuck me with a freak...' Kabuto noticed this and chuckled. Orochimaru always scared people. They never gave him a chance to actually get to know him. He was a pretty good guy.

"so Sasori-Kun, are you going to Kisame's party?" Orochimaru asked as he rested his head on his hands. "eh, I thought about it...I'm not to sure though" Sasori rubbed his arm. Kabuto noticed this and whispered, "no need to worry. Orochimaru-Sama, means well. He's just a people person" Sasori blinked in surprise at Kabuto. He nodded, and spoke. "are you going?" Orochimaru nodded, "why don't you come? I could take you there. Kabuto-San is coming too." Sasori thought this over for a moment. "eh, why not?" he gave a friendly smile. Oraochimaru's eyes lit up. "good to hear! Just write your address down and I'll pick you up at 7: 50!" the redhead licked his lips and wrote down his address and handed it to Orochimaru. Though it was taken by Kabuto. "ah ah ah Orochimaru-Sama, I'm the driver." Orochimaru pouted but nodded. "fine, fine." he gave a small laugh.

After class Sasori was smiling and talking just like his old self. "mm, good to know." Orochimaru laughed, "yes indeed! I will see you late Sasori-Kun!" he waved and was already down the hall talking to people. Kabuto smiled, "see, he's a good guy, once ya get to know him" Sasori nodded, "I guess I would have to agree." Kabuto nodded and walked on to catch up with Orochimaru. Sasori sighed contently, and made way to his locker.

~later that day~

Deidara looked into the mirror. He had gotten in trouble that afternoon, for going to school. But he explained how he met this girl. It made his mother happy, and so Yaya was introduced to his parents. His father smiled, but when his wife wasn't looking he gave Deidara a confused look. Deidara mouthed he would tell him about it later. Takumi nodded and they all continued to talk. So now Deidara was allowed to go to Kisame's party. "you look great" Yaya said as she looked him up and down. He blushed, and put his signature ponytail in. "thanks, un..." the blonde was wearing dark blue skinny jeans, a 'Hey Monday' T-Shirt, and purple converse. Also he wore fingerless gloves. Yaya nodded and stood behind him looking into the mirror also. She wore a mudkip shirt, a matching jacket, and neon blue shorts. She too wore converse and her hair was in two low piggy tails.

They waved good-bye to Deidara's parents and got into the car with Yaya's older brothers and Kushimaru. "so your brothers are cool with me, dating you?" Yaya nodded, "their motto is 'a friend of Kisame's is a friend of ours...unless he's cannibal'." she laughed. Deidara gave a small laugh. It was still awkward for him to be dating a girl. But he would do it...even if his heart still belonged to the redhead.

* * *

Sasori sighed and looked over himself. "what do you think?" he looked back at Kabuto who was laying on his stomach on his bed. "hm?...the outfit?" he stood, and walked around Sasori. The redhead was wearing a red an black DC hat, which was sideways, a white collared shirt underneath, a red tie with a small 'x' above a heart that said 'heart', some black skinny jeans, and 'Fallen' shoes (6). Kabuto put hand on his chin as if in thought. He smiled, "yup!" Sasori gave a small chuckle, "mhmm, gives people a good excuse to stare at my ass, huh?" The silver haired male laughed, "yea, especially me" he raised his eyebrows and tilted his glasses down. Kabuto wore a long sleeved black shirt under his 'Doctor' shirt, and some blue jeans, with vans. "your shirt is ironic" Sasori smirked. Kabuto shrugged, "they're a good band" Sasori nodded and sat on his bed. "hey I thought Orochimaru would be here with us" Kabuto shook his head, "he said he had something come up at the last minute." the redhead gave a small nod, "ah, I see. Sucks for him then" he gave small smile. Kabuto returned it.

~At the party~

People crowded the rooms, and music was being played loudly. Sasori sighed as he and Kabuto watched drunktards run around the mansion. "mm, I don't see what's so good about this stuff" Sasori hummed slightly, taking another sip of his beer. Kabuto shrugged, and sipped some himself. Both males talked and drank whatever one would get them. It was almost boring, until a song almost everyone knew came on, and they began to dance. "heyyy, wanna dance with meh?" Sasori grinned like an idiot. Kabuto laughed and stood, "hell yea!" both had a faint blush on his face. Who knew twelve bottles of beer could get you drunk?

_You sit there in your heartache _

_ Waiting on some beautiful boy to_

_ To save you from your old ways_

_ You play forgiveness_

_ Watch him, now, here he come_

Sasori and Kabuto both sang drunkenly. At this moment a blonde boy was pushing his way through a crowd. Yaya had managed to disappear so, he was trying to find her. He didn't notice them, well he was behind them and the redhead was wearing a hat. But, someone would of thought he would of recognized him.

_He doesn't look a thing like Jesus _

_ But he talks like a gentleman_

_ Like you imagined when you were young_

The blonde walked past the redhead, "excuse me, un" but his wrist was caught and pulled against someone's chest. "Dei-Chan! Sing with me pleaseee?" Deidara's eyes widened and he looked up. There was his Danna, grinning like a madman. "D-Danna?" Sasori gave a smile, "that's what you call me" Deidara hugged the other male tightly. The redhead was surprised and almost fell back, but managed not to. He hugged back. "Danna, un? Have you been drinking?" "no" Deidara frowned, "have to Danna"

"aww, Dei-Chan. Please don't get mad at me...I only had...er..Kabu, how many did I have?" the silver male next to him stopped dancing and thought for a moment. "I think..I think, more than two!" Sasori nodded, "thanks buddy! See Dei-Chan, not that many!" Deidara let go of Sasori which caused the other to fall on his ass. Deidara was about to walk away, when he felt Sasori tug at his shirt. "you're not gonna leave me are you Dei-Chan?" The blonde gave Sasori one good look, and then decided.

_**(1) they do! DX  
(2) not the really old kind, but the one that attach to the ceiling. At my school we have Promethium Boards. Do any of my readers have em?  
(3) reminds me of when Itachi and Sasuke fought.  
(4) JEEBUS! A lot of whispering, and also those all listed were Kiri swordsmen, including my OC's and excluding Haku. He's there because Zabuza!  
(5) Drools. Can't you just see that? I can XDDD  
(6) took me at least an hour for Sasori's outfit!**_

_**Wow I had a lot of those numbers XDD anyways hooray for Hey Monday! they're amazing! Lol anyways, that was the end of Part 1! hope yu likey!**_  
_**~Part 1 FIN~**_


	13. Chapter 13: Unfolding Everything Part2

_** Er, okey! anyways here is part 2! YAY! The reason why I made it two parts was because...I can. That's why. But any who, these two chppie are very important! SO READ EM! lol yu kinda have to read em to review...so if you no review I'll assume you didn't read, and so I won't update!**_

_**Warnings: STALKER REVEALED! STALKER REVEALED! **_

_**Disclaimer: ….Kishi do you think I co-  
Kishi: **_なし地獄！(HELL NO!)  
_**Me: DAMN IT! AGAIN! TT^TT**_

_Previously: "aww, Dei-Chan. Please don't get mad at me...I only had...er..Kabu, how many did I have?" the silver male next to him stopped dancing and thought for a moment. "I think..I think, more than two!" Sasori nodded, "thanks buddy! See Dei-Chan, not that many!" Deidara let go of Sasori which caused the other to fall on his ass. Deidara was about to walk away, when he felt Sasori tug at his shirt. "you're not gonna leave me are you Dei-Chan?" The blonde gave Sasori one good look, and then decided. _

_Present:  
_

Sasori sat quietly as the blonde walked away. "Kabu, did I do something wrong?" he looked up. Kabuto shrugged and helped him up. "maybe you should go find De-Deid- the blonde." Sasori nodded and took a step, then turned around. "...wait here..." he turned back around and began to find the blonde again. Kabuto looked at the floor, "Saso-Chan said wait here...but I gotta piss...I'll be back" he announced to no one particular.

Deidara bit his lip and walked out to the balcony. He felt tears begin to roll down his cheek. Ever since he left, Sasori had never been the same. 'I'm so stupid, un...I don't know what to do' he thought sadly. "I thought I told you, I don't want you to cry, the only tears you should cry is happy ones" a soft pale hand brushed away his tears, then made him look up at the male. "s-sorry, Danna..." he looked away. "you don't h-have to be"

"You're drunk, un" Sasori sat down on the concrete floor, and pulled the blonde in his lap. "I know that" Deidara rested his head against the redhead's chest. He still smelt like Axe. "you don't seem as drunk as before" Sasori ran his fingers through the blonde's hair, "that's b-because I made you cry. And it makes me feel terrible, right here." he placed Deidara's hand over his heart. "I'm dating someone, un..." their was silence. "t-that's g-good." Deidara looked up, "Danna? A-are you crying, un?"

"no..." Deidara turned in Sasori's lap so he was facing him. "Danna..." the redhead looked at the blonde, with a smile and tears stains down his cheeks. "its fine..." "I'm sorry, un..." Sasori shook his head, "don't be...you should probably go. They m-might be looking for you. B-Besides, if they make you happy then I'm happy." Deidara frowned, "why would you be happy, un" Sasori caressed the blonde's cheek, "because you'll be happy. When you're happy, I'm happy. Now g-go." the redhead stopped caressing his cheek and pecked him softly on the lips. Deidara frowned and stood. As he walked away he whispered, "but, I'm not happy, un..."

After awhile, Deidara finally found Yaya. "hey, un" "hey did you find Sasori yet?" she asked and then ate a chip. "yea, we talked a b- what, un?" Yaya raised a eyebrow at him, "you talked a bit, then what? Did you guys make up?" Deidara blinked, "er...no...I thought we were dating so I told him I was already dat-" "YOU DUMB ASS BLONDE!" she yelled smacking him over the head with her chips. "ow, what the hell, un!" Deidara complained as he rubbed his head. "you were supposed to get back together with him!" "but weren't we-" Yaya sighed, "it was part of the plan!" "I wasn't told about this plan, un!" Deidara argued back. "of course not! That would ruin the plan!" Deidara deadpanned, "but since I didn't know, I told Sasori I was dating someone cause I seriously thought I was, un...so not telling me really didn't ruin the plan, un?" Yaya blinked, then screamed, "ARGH FUCKING JASHIN!" Deidara backed away. The girl then grabbed the blonde by the front of his shirt and said, "Listen! You go find him and tell him about this!" Deidara nodded frantically and left to go find Sasori.

* * *

Sasori sighed as he walked into a random unused bedroom. Kisame would mind him crashing here. Besides his head hurt too much, I to hurt to move...now he was starting to think how it would feel in the morning. He groaned and plopped on the bed. "so fluffy" he muttered into the mattress. With a heavy sigh, he reached over to the bedside table and switched the light off. "oyasumi to the world!" he cheered sleepily and closed his eyes.

"goodnight Sasori-Kun." Sasori groaned, "yea yea. Nighty night Orochi-" his eyes snapped open. "the hell?" he went to turn the light on, but was pinned down. "what the hell are you doing Orochimaru?" the male on top of Sasori snickered, "what I should of done a long time ago" Sasori gave a confused look, but didn't get to question it. Orochimaru had crashed their lips together. "GEFT FFF MEHF!" (1) Sasori yelled, but was muffled by Orochimaru's lips. When the pulled away Sasori's face was red, not from embarrassment, but from anger. "get off!" Sasori tried to kick the other male off, but Orochimaru didn't budge. "now now, you think I would stalk you and not take a Karate class to make sure you couldn't beat me" Sasori was about to retort back when he just realized something. "stalked?"

Orochimaru smirked, and sat on Sasori's lower abdomen. "yes, stalked. You see, I have taken a liking of you for awhile now. But, no, you liked that damn blonde bimbo." the pale male growled. Sasori looked at Orochimaru, "you're a freak" (2) Sasori began to thrash about. "tsk tsk. Sasori-Kun please stay still. It'll make things a lot easier." "NO! GET OFF! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" the raven chuckled, "sure sure" Sasori glared, "I swear I will..." Orochimaru rolled his eyes, "hush" the redhead shook his head, "I want answers!" "fine, but be quiet" Sasori glared, but complied. "okey what do you want answered?" the redhead sighed, "how long have you been stalking me?"

"hm..." Orochimaru put a hand on his chin in thought, "about maybe six years" Sasori's eyes widened. "the hell!" the raven smirked, "now now, don't be so hypocritical, haven't you been stalking that blonde boy yourself since fourth grade?" Sasori blushed and shook his head, " I didn't stalk him! I just had a big crush on him! Besides, its none of your business!" he huffed. "fine, anything else?" Sasori relaxed and thought, then snapped. "did you hurt Deidara?" Orochimaru smirked and raised an eyebrow, "no, why would I? I personally have nothing against him. I'm just jealous he was able to steal your heart first."

"oh..." Sasori said and continued to ponder. He then smirked but, quickly hid it. "last question" Orochimaru nodded, "okey ask away" Sasori smirked, showing it this time. "are you wearing a cup?" the raven raised an eyebrow, "no why would I need a cu-AH FUCK!" Sasori kneed him and pushed the taller male off of him and high tailed it out of there. "that's why" he laughed. Orochimaru growled, but didn't get up and chase him. He took deep breaths, 'relax, ease the pain'

* * *

At the same moment Sasori was running down the hall, the blonde was searching for said redhead. 'hm, if I were Danna, where would I be? Maybe...he went to sl-" his thought were cut off when he was tackled to the ground. "oh god, Deidara." the redhead cupped the blonde's face and kissed him deeply. Deidara raised an eyebrow but kissed back. When Sasori pulled back he started talking at 100 miles per hour. (3) "oh god! Dei! That bastard Orochimaru friggin was stalking me! he said he was jealous of you cause I loved you. And I think he was gonna rape me! god! I hope he goes to jail! He was always watching us! that's friggin scary as he-" his was cut off by a pair of lips. "mphm" Deidara closed his eyes and let his tongue lazily drag over his lover's lips.

Sasori opened his mouth letting his lover's tongue in. "mm, Dei..." he moaned slightly. Again, they pulled away. "now calm down, un" Sasori nodded, "damn, if that's what you'll do to calm me down everytime. I think I just might go all hyper crazy more often" Deidara gave a 'wth' face and smacked Sasori's arm. "ow! Dei, baby, you hurt me! Kiss me betterrrr" Sasori whined with a playful smile. Deidara rolled his eyes and kissed Sasori gently on the lips. "I missed the days when we would play around like this. I'm sorry for ever leaving you, un. I feel as if it's my fault you changed." Deidara said softly. Sasori sighed and wrapped his arms around Deidara, "please, baby. You don't have to be sorry. You did what you thought was right. But I do have a question."

"un?" Sasori then looked him in the eye. "who were you dating?" Deidara smiled, "oh that, un! That reminds me. Yaya, told me it was some big plan to get me and you back together. But they figured telling me the plan would ruin it. But it got ruined, cause I actually thought I was dating her." Sasori nodded, "you bi?" "no. Hidan suggested it, un. He said we could be 'bi-buddies'" Sasori laughed. "wow. Deidara?" the blonde looked at Sasori. "un?" "I love you" Deidara gave a soft smile. "I love you too, un" with that they both leaned in a pressed their lips together.

_**IS TIS THE END? nuh! Of course not. There is still many questions to be answered! make sure to R&R for the next update for Sexy Stalker. And remember this too, I stay up to like 5 AM finishing this!**_

_**(1)sound familiar?  
(2) hahaahahahahhahahahahahhaha XD something from YouTube  
(3)I do that all the time. Whenever I'm happy I tend to talk really fast and babble on and on.**_


	14. Chapter 14: Chppie Filler

_**Chppie 15! I think...no wait 14...yes...14...damn forgetfulness...just for that I will type both chppies -_- yeahhh anyways...hope ya likey!**_

Disclaimer: me no own Naruto, Kishi, SasoDei, and or a big house with a pool TT^TT

Warnings: filler...-_- gomen,

The party continued on and Orochimaru was nowhere to be found. Sasori liked it that way. Right now, him, Deidara, and Kabuto (who was wearing a lampshade on his head) were dancing and singing horribly and out of tune. Things had been cleared between Sasori and Itachi. Kisame was teaching the Uchiha a lesson, something which he would never forget.

"I should probably go home, un..." Deidara said as they went outside to cool off. "mm, okey want me to take you home" the redhead offered. The blonde nodded and smiled, "please?" Sasori kissed his lover, "of course, baby" Deidara blushed as usual and followed his Danna to his car.

"hm...hey Danna pull the car over, un" Sasori raised an eyebrow, but did so.  
"what's up?" Deidara grinned and clashed their lips together, unbuckling. "mm, I like this..." Sasori moaned. They gave each other a knowing look and scrambled to the back seats. However, neither noticed a pair of snake like eyes watching them. The car slightly rocked back and forth as the two moved around. When they had finally gotten down to nothing and were in a heated, tongue filled kiss, someone knocked on the car window. "shit!" Sasori said startled. Deidara started to gather his clothes, covering himself. The redhead did the same and rolled down the window. "hello?" he said looking at a strange boy no younger than twelve, wearing a orange spiraled mask.

"hello! Tobi is a good boy! But Tobi is sad! Tobi got lost! Tobi lost his Zetsu! Will you help Tobi?" Sasori looked back at Deidara. "eh, let's help him, un..." the redhead sighed, "give us a minute" he rolled the window back up and got dressed. Once the two teens were dressed they let Tobi sit in the back seat. "okey, so where does your Zetsu live?" Tobi sat in thought, "in a green house!" Deidara deadpanned, "that's very specific" Sasori placed a hand on Deidara's. "how bout I take you home, and I find out where he lives. I don't want you getting in more trouble, baby" the blonde blushed and pecked Sasori on the lips. "okey, Danna, un"

"are you two married?" Tobi asked, tilting his head. Both teens blushed, "n-no...not yet at least" Sasori winked at his blonde lover. "but yu called him Danna. Doesn't Danna mean husband?" Deidara nodded, "it does, but I say it meaning Mas- in respect" he smiled, not wanting to scare to poor Tobi. Tobi nodded, "okey dokey Senpai!" "Senpai, un?" the small raven nodded energetically, "your my Senpai!" the blonde rose a brow but dismissed it, "if you say so"

After a semi-quiet trip, they arrived at Deidara's house. "mm, see ya, baby. Love you" Sasori kissed the blonde. Deidara kissed back, "bye Danna! Love you too, un!" and with that he closed the car door and snuck back into his house. Sasori sighed, before turning to face Tobi. "okey, brat. Lets go find out where you belong. If we can't find your house before ten. I'm dumping you on the road." Tobi nodded.

_**WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YU GUYS HATE MEH IM SO SORRY! this is an epic fail...its only 594 words...TT^TT im so pathetic...this is like a really really REALLY small filler...go ahead and flame me...I've been sooooo busy this week and stuff...and I made all of you wait...just for this shit! ! …..gomen...**_


	15. Chapter 15: Bringing Back The Good Days

_**HEY~! I love yu guys! Thank yu for being so patient with meh! I know I haven't been keeping up lately! im SO sorry! but this story is gonna end soon so thats why im having trouble! oh and the italicized is for the phone conv.**_

Warnings: Sexual themes implied, twist (again) DUN DUN DUNNNNN!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the charas in them except my OC's!

Deidara woke up with a pleasant warmth. "mm, unnn" he moaned and tried to move closer. Their was a soft chuckle. "Danna?" "morning Dei" Sasori said and brought the blonde closer to his chest. Deidara blushed and noticed something, "Danna why are you naked, un?" the redhead smirked and whispered in the blonde's ear huskily, "cause after I dropped that idiot off on the curb, I came here and had hot and sweaty man sex with you."he licked the outer rim of Deidara's ear. "w-we did? I don't remember this!"the blonde started to freak out. Sasori laughed and kissed the blonde's temple, "I'm kidding, trust me. If we had hot and sweaty man sex, your ass would hurt. A lot" Deidara pouted and slapped Sasori on the head. "ow...ah Deidara! It hurts so! Kiss me better?" Sasori batted his eye lashes and nuzzled the blonde. Deidara giggled and kissed his lover. "all better, un!"

Sasori laughed and rested his head on the blonde's shoulder. "so Danna, why are you naked?" the redhead stuck his tongue out, "am I not allowed to lay in my lover's bed naked? Maybe I like the feel of your skin on mine! Maybe I'm just horny!" he said in a melodramatic way. Deidara shook his head and kissed the redhead's forehead. "you're silly, Danna" Sasori smiled, "that's a good thing, right?" the blonde nodded. "good" Sasori kissed his lover on the lips. Slowly, the blonde crawled on top of the redhead. "mm, Dei, baby" Sasori moaned, as he felt the blonde try to dominate him. The blonde smirked and ran his hands up Sasori's sides while deepening the kiss. "hey Dei, your mother wants to ta-" his father blushed and looked away. "er, is this a bad time?" Deidara squeaked and almost jumped off his lover, when he remember they were both naked. So, to save his father from being blind, he lied on top of Sasori.

"er what did you need dad, un?" Deidara blushed, "ah, uhm, your mother wants to talk to you" he smiled nervously. "ah, well see you at breakfast!" he rushed out the door. Sasori and Deidara both stared at the door then at each other. Deidara got off the redhead and started to get dressed. Sasori did the same. "do you think its bout me?" Sasori asked nervously. Deidara shook his head and handed Sasori his pants. "thanks, baby" he kissed him on the cheek. Deidara blushed and smiled, "anytime, un. Now stay up here, I'll be right back. And if my dad or I don't come up and tell you anything in the next thirty minutes, run down here and see whats happening, un" Sasori chuckled a little and nodded, "will do." with one last kiss Deidara went downstairs. "now what to do...hm, I could go through Dei's stuff...sounds like a good plan!" Sasori smiled to himself.

"you needed me mum?" Deidara asked as he sat at the table. Deidara's mother looked up, "why yes. There's someone I would like you to meet" she gestured her hand over to the person in the chair next to hair. "who are you, un?"Deidara's mother glared at her son, "Deidara, where's your manners?" the other chuckled softly, "its fine," he patted Deidara's mother's hand, "I'm Orochimaru" Deidara stared wide eyed. "ah...h-hello, un" Orochimaru smirked, "hello Deidara-san" the blonde turned to his mom, "uh, not trying to be rude, but why is he here, un?" His father knows Takumi, he's a single parent and is going over seas so your father suggested he stay with us. He'll be staying in the guest room" the blonde nodded, "uh, yeah...uhm, well I'm going to go shower...nice meeting you O-Orochimaru, un.." with that the blonde quickly ran up the stairs.

Sasori was reading through a journal with slight interest before he saw Deidara come running up the stairs. "Danna! you'll never guess who I just met and wi-where did you find that, un?" Deidara asked stealing the journal back and blushing furiously. Sasori chuckled, "in your dresser, now what where you rambling about?" Sasori asked as he stole the journal back and continued his reading. Deidara blushed and smacked Sasori over the head and took his journal, putting it back where it was originally. "As I was saying, you'll never guess who will be staying here, un!" the redhead raised an eyebrow, "who?" "Orochimaru" their was a deadly silence. "what!" the redhead nearly shouted, but kept it down just in case. "why is that bastard here?" Deidara bit his bottom lip, "apparently his dad is a single parent and he knows my dad really well and he's about to go over seas, so my dad said he could stay here, un"

"I thought your dad was on our side" Sasori said looking in disbelief. "he most likely didn't know, you said yourself he told you last night, un" the redhead sighed, "yea...you are not staying here with him" Deidara went over to Sasori. Sitting on his lap. "I don't want to, but I can't just can't walk out, un...well I could..." Sasori kissed him quiet, "I don't want you to have to chose over me and your mom, like she did that day." Deidara nodded and kissed him back. "so what should we do?" Sasori sighed and thought for a bit, "I dunno" he let his hands gently rub the blonde's thighs. "hm, maybe we could figure something out at school." the redhead nodded, "okey, so how bout you let me take you out for lunch?" his lover smiled, "sounds great, un. Be right back." he pecked Sasori and ran downstairs again.

~after lunch~ 

The two lovers laughed as they entered the house through the blonde's window. "wow, baby, I didn't think you'd actually do that" Deidara giggled, "well that stupid pretty boy wouldn't stop staring, un!" Sasori grinned, "and for that I got free lap dance at McDonald's." the blonde smiled and kissed him lightly, "yup and then when I got you all nice hard, I took your hand and led you to the bathroom. His face cracked me up, un!" Sasori chuckled, "yes and now all this dirty talk is getting to me" Deidara giggled, "aw I'm sorry, would you like me to _kiss_ _it_ better?" he said with slight hint of seduction. The blonde slightly rubbed against the other teen. "mm, I would like it if you did~" As soon as that came out of the redhead's mouth, Deidara kissed him furiously. His hands traveled to Sasori's pants.

"Deidara, sweet heart I didn't see you co-" Deidara's mother's eyes widen at the sight in front of her. "D-Deidara?" the blonde turned immediately climbed off of Sasori. "m-mum, er...hi..." she focused her eyes to the redhead. Sasori looked away and rubbed his arm under the gaze. "what is he doing here?" she asked softly, as if she was just seeing him for the first time. "uh...he...he's still my b-boyfriend, un..." Deidara's mother eyed Sasori a bit, "...you really love him?" she asked her son. Deidara nodded. His mother took in a deep breath, "fine...pack your stuff and go live with him, if you love him so much. You are not my son from this day on." with that she glared at Sasori and walked out, slamming the door. Sasori got up and hugged his lover. The blonde turned around and buried his face in his chest, crying. He didn't want to lose his family, his mother was just being so cruel and unfair to him. His father saw nothing wrong about it. Of course his father wasn't particularly happy about finding out that his only son was gay, but he still loved him.

Sasori helped Deidara start to pack, after calling Gaara for a ride. The blonde looked out the window, "is it just me or has it been raining more than ever, un?" Sasori rested his chin on Deidara's shoulder, "well it is April..." Deidara sighed, "I usually don't mind the rain, but now it's rather depressing, un." the redhead nodded, "ah, there's Gaara. You ready to go, baby?" Deidara nodded. He was returning back to his old town. His home town, his home with Sasori. He sighed contently, his home was Sasori.

Gaara looked out of the rear view mirror, "so kicked out?" Sasori rolled his eyes and waved his hand as a signal to go. The smaller redhead scoffed and drove off. Deidara almost giggled at the two. Sleepily, he rested his head against Sasori's shoulder. The older teen smiled and kissed his forehead, playing with golden locks. The blonde yawned and shut his eyes, falling asleep.

When the blonde woke up he was laying in a familiar bed, with red locks tickling his cheek. "Sasori?" the redhead smiled but didn't look up, "Deidara" the blonde giggled, still a little sleepy. "how long was I asleep, un?" he stretched, resting his limbs all over the bed and Sasori. The redhead chuckled pulled the blonde on him. "mm, to long, it was too quiet without you" he rubbed small circles in Deidara's back. "aw, I'm sorry, un" Deidara said, then mewled lightly at the feeling. "it's fine. Rainy days makes everyone sleepy. Gaara nearly fell asleep in the car. But I managed to keep him awake" he smirked. Deidara raised an eyebrow, "do I wanna know?" "probably not"

The blonde laughed and nuzzled his lover's chest. "at least we don't have to deal with Orochimaru staying in the same house as me, un" "he needs to be arrested" Sasori blew some hair from his face. "trespassing and stalking us. Seriously what a creeper" Deidara nodded, "but he still knows where you live and your phone number and stuff, un" Sasori sat in his thoughts. "yea I know...but I have a plan, but for now we'll have to deal. But don't worry, Gaara said he'd keep an eye out for us. And I don't think Kabuto will be hanging out with that bastard anymore." the blonde smiled and yawned. "you're still tired?" Sasori chuckled softly. Deidara blushed and nodded. "mm, so you gonna sleep on me then?" Deidara giggled, "un. You're my human pillow! So fluffy, cuddly, and warm, un" "and sometimes hungry" Sasori added in, "of course Danna. Go eat if you're hungry" the redhead chuckled and slid his hands down to Deidara's ass. The blonde mewled and lifted his hips some. "I would, but theirs a sexy blonde on top of me." he said groping his blonde lover. "un, that c-could be a problem?" the blonde kissed Sasori's collarbone. "it could"

Before Deidara could say anymore, Sasori pulled him into a deep kiss switching their positions. "mm, Dannnaa" the blonde moaned as Sasori ran his hands up and down the blonde's waist, while rubbing his tongue against his. Sasori smirked into the kiss, before standing up. "well I'm going to make dinner. Want anything specific?" the blonde stared at the ceiling, taking in what Sasori did. "Danna! that wasn't nice, un!" he whined. Sasori chuckled and kissed the blonde's forehead, "I was hungry, could you blame me?" Deidara sat up, "no...I blame your tummy though, un" he said poking the redhead's stomach gently. "tummy?" Sasori chuckled. "don't mock me, un!" the blonde pouted and crossed his arms. The redhead smiled, "ah, come here, baby. You know Danna didn't mean it in that way" he held his arms open. Deidara kept his pout, then dropped it and hugged his lover. "I'm still mad at you, un" "and why is that?" Deidara looked up, "I'm mad at you cause I can't stay mad at you" Sasori chuckled softly again, "of course, baby. Come on, let's go eat. I don't know about you, but I feel as if I haven't ate in ages!"

The blonde rolled his eyes playfully, "we ate a couple of hours ago, un" Sasori stuck his tongue out and pulled his shirt up, revealing his toned stomach. "you see this? I'm like a Snorlax! I have to eat! It's my calling!" Deidara laughed, "you would bring Pokemon into this, un. What did those innocent and cute Pokemon do to you?" the blonde poked his stomach again, "besides if you eat too much you might turn into one! And then how am I suppose to find your di-" Sasori laughed and put a hand over the blonde's mouth. "don't even finish that sentence. Besides I always burn those food calories off!" Deidara licked Sasori's hand, before the redhead pulled it away. "yeah, Danna, how do you do it?" the redhead grinned, "by having hot man smex with you, but of course!" the blonde laughed again and rested his arms over Sasori's shoulders. "you're very weird Danna, un...but I love it" the redhead smiled, "you better" he picked his blonde lover up and carried him down stairs, bridal style. "ah! Danna don't drop me!"

When the two reached the bottom, Sasori set his lover back on his feet. "so watcha gonna make, un?" Deidara asked as he watched Sasori go to the fridge. "er, I dunno, what do you suggest?" "pasta, un?" Deidara questioned. The redhead hummed and nodded, "sounds good" the blonde smiled and walked next to Sasori watching him. "I never knew you cooked" the redhead shrugged, "comes in handy to learn" he winked. Deidara giggled, "It does...hey do you hear that?" Sasori raised an eyebrow, "yea. Is it your cellphone?" "maybe" the blonde looked to the stairs, "be back, un" he said as he headed up the stairs to retrieve his phone.

Deidara sighed as he looked around for his ringing phone. His ringtone kept going and going. He listened carefully to locate it. The ring tone was near the window. Deidara walked slowly towards the window. The ring tone was louder, but it was still kind of hard to hear. Slowly, the blonde opened the curtain. His eyes widen. His phone was dangling by a red string outside the window."what the hell?" He opened the window and yanked his phone free. He started at his phone and wiped off all the water. '_Unknown Caller_'. Deidara gave a confused expression and walked downstairs.

"you found your phone. Where was it?" Sasori asked. "outside the window, un. Danna did you put that there as some kind of joke?" the blonde asked as he sat down at the table. Sasori frowned, "no," he set a plate with pasta in front of Deidara and one for himself, "why would I do that?" Deidara but his bottom lip nervously. "than who did, un?" the redhead poked at his pasta. "I don't know. I was in my room with you basically the whole time until we came in here." Deidara ate some pasta. "weird, un..." Sasori nodded, "maybe Gaara did it..." the blonde thought for a moment. 'the least we could do is convince ourselves' "un..." they both ate in silence, as if listening for any unusual sounds.

After dinner, Sasori and Deidara went in the living room to watch a movie. "hm, lets see...horror...drama...horror...horror...horror...horror...I think Kami is on my side tonight" Sasori laughed as he saw a bunch of horror movies about to play. Deidara blushed and took the remote away from the redhead. "you'd think they would play different genres of movies, un" the blonde said as he looked through the guide. "aw come on, baby. You know I love a good horror movie" Sasori purred as he rested his head on Deidara's lap. The blonde looked down at his lover. "yeah, I also know how they make you horny." he ran his fingers through red hair. Sasori smirked, "yea. Isn't it great?" Deidara laughed, "fine fine, we'll watch the horror movie, un" the redhead smiled, "yes! I win!" he sat up slightly and kissed Deidara, "thanks, baby!" the blonde shook his head and laughed, "un"

Sasori stole the remote back and searched, "hm, what about...'The Collector'?" he questioned, turning to face his love. "sure" Deidara smiled, not knowing of what the movie consisted. "okey!" Sasori said cheerfully and hit the buy button. Deidara wordlessly sat on his Danna's lap. Sasori ginned and wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist. "comfy?" "of course, un!" Deidara said cuddly into Sasori's arms. The redhead chuckled and continued to watch the movie.

Outside to figure stood and watched through the window. "so when does our plan take affect?" the other smirked and responded, "soon, but for now we mustn't do anything" the other nodded, "I get the blonde right?" "yes" it nodded again, "good, cause if not. The deal would be off." the other chuckled lowly, "of course, it wouldn't be of any fair. Now lets continue observing" the other nodded once again.

They were half way through the movie when Sasori started to shift. The blonde smirked in acknowledge. Slowly and almost noticeably, he started to rock his hips. Sasori moaned and shifted under him. Deidara kissed his Danna's neck and began to grind down. "mm, Danna" he moaned quietly, feeling the bulge in his lover's pants rubs against his ass. "ah...oh, f-fuck...Dei..." the blonde kept rubbing down as Sasori thrust up. "ha...mm...at least let me take off my pants baby..." Sasori moaned. Deidara giggled, "you don't want to cum in these, un?" he asked running his hand up and down the redhead's sides. "oh...ah...I wanna cum in you..." the blonde giggled some more and kept rubbing down, "but what if I want you to cum in your pants, un?" "ahh...baby...mm, please..." Sasori pleaded as he closed his eyes and kept thrusting up. Deidara smiled and kissed Sasori's neck once again and sat above Sasori some, so he could undo the other's pants. Almost to slowly, he undid Sasori's boxers and pulled out his length. "mm, Danna...so big and hard...and just for me, un." he smiled and pulled his pants down and eased himself down on Sasori.

"o-oh...yeah...do you w-want me to wait? O-or are you...mm..good?" Deidara slowly started to rock his hips again. Sasori leaned his head back and moaned as he thrust upwards. The blonde moaned and thrust down, at that moment his phone went off. "h-hello?" "_hey Dei, I heard you got fucking kicked out. Where you stayin at?_" "mm...Danna's, un" Deidara almost moaned. "_ah...are you fucking okey? He isn't raping you is he? I'll fucking kill him if he is._" Sasori let out another groaned and didn't even notice the blonde was on the phone. "no...we're watching a m-movie...ah...pretty scary, un...h-horror..." the other line was quiet for a second, "_oh..what movie?_" the blonde covered the phone, and moaned, "ahh...Danna...w-what..oh...movie are we watching, unnn?" Sasori thrust harder, "ah...I think...mm, I think 'The Collector'" Deidara nodded and started to talk again, "'The Collector', un" he gasped as the redhead hit his prostate.

"_oh yeah? Pretty fucked up movie, am I right? I'm guessing you're at the part where that chic and her boyfriend were fucking killed?" _Deidara groaned slightly, "ah, un...hey Imma have to call you back...I-I wanna finish the...mm...movie..." "_sure sure, tell red to take good care of you" _the blonde wrapped his hand around his throbbing cock, "oh...will do..." and with that he hung up and threw the phone across the room. "mm, Dannnaaa, harder!" he moaned as his hand worked on himself below. The redhead complied and thrust as hard as he could. Sasori panted slightly and watched as his, not-so-innocent, blonde lover play with himself shamelessly. "mm, baby..." he thrust faster, closer to release. With one last moan Deidara came, "ahh Danna!" Sasori bit his bottom and came deep inside Deidara. With tiredness taking over him, he rested his head on the blonde's shoulder. "damn...sex is very tiring.." Deidara pulled himself out and redid the redhead's pants and his own. Finally he collapsed on Sasori and pulled a cover from the couch and covered them. "thanks, baby" Sasori kissed him and wrapped his arm around his lover. "love you, un" "love you too"


	16. Chapter 16: Raging Tension

_**Ello! So yeah, Im reallllly running low on inspiration for this story...Im serious I don't know what to do! Im better with rping a story. I guess its easier to write with another person, (shrugs) anyways this will be ending soon...sooo yeahhh read on!**_

Warnings: Kidnapping, death, hints of rape, sexual themed-ish, and vib-

_**Disclaimer: Yeah...me no own!  
**_

__"mmm, ohh Danna...that feels so goooood, unn! Don't stop!"

"mm, yea...I know baby...how bout that?"

"o-oh! Harder! There!"

"there?"

"yes! Oh god...unnn..."

"hehe..."

"Danna!"

"mm, baby" 

"ohh~ it feels- ah! Again!"

Unmei stared at the door. She could hear moaning and groaning coming from the inside. She hesitated to knock.

"shit...someone's at the door, baby"

"but Dannnnnnaaa...I don't want you to stop!"

"I know...we'll continue I promise"

"hm, fine..."

The door opened and revealed a redhead and a blond on the floor. "ah Unmei." he stated. "uh...yea..." she stared at the blonde who was on the floor. "oh...right...Deidara's back was hurting. So I was giving him a massage" she nodded. 'so that was those sounds' "mind if I come in?" Sasori shrugged and stepped aside. She walked in. "hm? Danna who's that, un?" Deidara asked as he latched to Sasori's arm. "oh that's my therapist" He smiled, "oh hi! Thank you for keeping Danna on the sane side" he whispered the last part, blocking the view of his mouth with his hand. "I heard that!" Sasori pouted. Deidara giggled, "I'm just playing Danna, un" he smirked and kissed the redhead's cheek before whispering something in his ear. Sasori blushed, "er..heh..right. So why you here?"

Unmei sat on the couch opposite of them. "you hadn't been coming lately, so I was told to check in on you" Sasori shrugged and put his arm around Deidara's shoulder. "I've been busy...and I feel much better now that I have Deidara around." The blonde flashed a smile and cuddle into his Danna's side. The brunette nodded, "well if everything is okey here, I guess I'll be taking my leave. Would you two like a ride to school?"

Once at school Sasori and Deidara walked in hand in hand. People eyed them, gossiping amongst themselves. "I thought they broke up?" "Sasori could do better." "Deidara is such a whore." the blonde's eyes started to water at all the comments remarking him in insulting ways. Sasori frowned and glared at the idiots who dared hurt his Dei. "don't listen to them, baby. They're just jealous." he whispered kissing the blonde's cheek. Deidara nodded and walked closer to his lover.

As they continued walking, Kabuto ran up to them. "yo Sasori!" Sasori and Deidara stopped and stared at the boy. "yea?" "what happened with Orochimaru! I so had no idea! That's fucked up!" both of the teens nodded. "yea, at least he didn't hurt my DeiDei. Cause I would of kicked his ass into next week. The blonde giggled, "Danna my prince charming, un!" he huggled him. Kabuto laughed, "wow, Prince Sasori, eh?" he inspected him. "nope don't see it...maybe a commoner!" The blonde gasped dramatically. "as if!" and then it started. Sasori sweat dropped as he watched his lover and new friend 'duel' it out. 

"well my oshawott can kick your ass any day!" "oh yeah? Well my pikachu would knock it out cause it's electric, un!" Sasori then stepped, "hey now! You guys are starting to sound like my cousin Matt!" Deidara looked back at Sasori. "how many cousins do you have?" "honestly...I don't know" the trio laughed and walked to class.

Time passed and this semester Deidara and Sasori had P.E. "mm, thats right, baby. Strip for your Danna" Sasori moaned in Deidara's ear when they were getting changed. Deidara shuddered, "ah, not now...mm...Danna..." the redhead rubbed at the bulge in his lover's gym shorts. "it's hard to run with an erection, un..." he moaned. "mm, then let me take care of it~" he purred before dragging Deidara back into the shower area. Kabuto saw this, and left snickering.

Deidara hid his red face in his hands. "o-oh my god, un!" Sasori chuckled, which earned him a slap to the head. "Danna! We got friggin caught by the P.E. teacher!" Kabuto laughed, as he joined them. "I feel sorry for the poor bastard." Sasori rolled his eyes and wrapped his arm around Deidara's waist. "don't let it get to you, baby. Besides, look on the brighter side!" "what brighter side?" Sasori smirked, "we both got detention!" the blonde blushed, "ah! Danna's a sexual predator, un!" he ran into his class. The redhead laughed and said good bye to Kabuto who left for another class.

"Deiiiiiidaraa~" Sasori said charmingly, as he moved to sit in the seat next to the blonde. "Dannnnaaa~" Deidara mocked, playfully. "I love you" Sasori smiled. Deidara returned the smile, "I love you too"

Throughout the whole day, Deidara had been wondering something. And the only person he could ask was Sasori, but the problem was...how would the redhead react? "Danna!" the blonde said cheerfully, as he ran up to his lover. "hey, baby" Sasori said, kissing his blonde. "hey Danna, I have a question, un" he blushed.

They walked to the cafeteria hand in hand, "yea?" Deidara blushed and mumbled something. "Dei? You're gonna have to stop mumbling" the blonde buried his face in Sasori's chest. "it's so embarrassing though, un!" the redhead laughed, "it can't be that bad" Deidara shook his head, "it is" "well ask me when you're ready, baby" the blonde nodded and kept quiet during the remaining time.

His courage was finally built up, but the thing was...they were sitting at a table, with other people around them. "D-Danna..." "yes, baby?" Sasori asked turning to his lover. "I t-think...no...I'm ready to ask you, un" the blonde blushed. "ask away" Deidara leaned in and then whispered the question that had been bothering him all day.

Sasori's eyes widen and he looked at Deidara before cackling. "Danna! It's not funny!" the blonde pouted. "b-but you ha! asked m-me what a vib-" "DANNA!" the blonde covered his mouth, blushing terribly. Kabuto and other students gave the pair odd looks. Once both had regained posture, Sasori rested his head on his hands, his elbows on the table. "well Dei-da-ra~, how bout we try it some time. Cause the feeling of a vib-" his mouth was once again covered.(1)

After school, Sasori and Deidara walked home. "my cheeks hurt, un" Sasori smiled, "probably from blushing too much" "probably" Deidara blushed. "ow..." the redhead leaned over and kissed his lover's cheeks. "there, now you are kissed better." Deidara giggled, "my hero, un~" "you know it, baby" they both laughed. Neither knew of the horror happening at their house.

"so Danna, we have detention Thursday?" Sasori nodded and went to unlock his door. _It was unlocked already. Odd. _The redhead opened the door. Deidara, who was once smiling and by his Danna, now gapsed and fell to the floor. Before his redheaded lover could even comprehend, his world went black.

_Sasori sat in the dark, "fuck, my head..." he looked around, "where the __hell am I?" he really needed to stop hanging around the albino. "hello?" he called out, his own voice echoing in the vast void. "Deidara?" nothing. He frowned and stood up, walking aimlessly. "Dei, baby?" giggling came from one corner. He followed the sound. He never got closer. The sound casually faded away. "odd..." then he saw a light. It was so bright, he head to squint his eyes. "Danna..." a soft alluring voice said. Sasori took a step forward, "Dei?" "Dannaaa..." it droned. The redhead couldn't stop himself from walking over to the glowing Deidara. "Danna, un" it said as it hugged him. "hi Dei" he mumbled. The blonde chuckled, "more like bye Sasori" the redhead's eyes widen as he felt Deidara nails rip down his back like blood splattered over the angel, and floor.  
_

Sasori woke with a start, panting and sweating. He was in the living room? He looked around. It was completely destroyed. He gaped. "D-Deidara?" Sasori called out. Nothing...again. It finally struck him that someone had broken in and kidnapped his lover. His heart beat frantically, looking for any sign of his lover's captors presence. His eyes caught a note, taped to the T.V. He grabbed it and read it:

_My dearest beloved Sasori,_

_ I'm sorry we had to come to this! But, the blonde was getting in my way. No worries, I haven't hurt the blonde. All I ask of, is that we trade off. You come and be with me, and I'll set the blonde free, unharmed. But, if you don't and try to pull something or call the cops, I'll make sure to kill the blonde slowly and painfully, making him keep in mind that his lover didn't come and try to save him._

_ Anyways, come to 1946 Lisle St. by 8:30 pm and your precious blonde will be safe. If not, well you get it. _

_ Lots of love,_

_ Orochimaru_

Sasori growled and crumpled the note and thought, 'if he dare harm a hair on that blonde, I'll make sure _he dies_ slowly and painfully, watching the blood drip from my very hands!' he took a deep breath and tried to calm down. The redhead looked up at the clock. It read 7:50 pm, he still had time. But, that didn't mean he was going to waste it. If anything, he was going to form a plan with some help from a few people. He was smarter than Orochimaru knew. And he would get his love back and that snake bastard thrown in jail, or killed.

_** Lawl~ so kinda short...I'm srry...had no real inspiration for this chppie! Anyways, the next chppie will be suspenseful, and I will try to at least make it to 20 chppies. R&R**_

_**(1) can anyone guess what the vib- word is? First person to get it right, gets a one-shot~ pairing of choice...just try not to kill me...**_


	17. Chapter 17: In the Lair of a Snake

_**Srry, I knooow i'm wayyy behind! Well my power went out and shiz...so yeah...please review? ^^enjoy! OH! Also remember the address 1946 Lisle St. thts mine! ^^ haha except mine is a 'court' not a street...hehe DONT STALKKKKK MEH! Unless ya relly wanna ^^ WE HAVE KITTENS!**_

_** IMMA CRY! Yu ppl are so nice TT3TT leaving me reviews and I make yu wait! SOMEONE JUST KILL MEHHHHH. But then maybe revive me...i dont think someone else cud write the story**_

_** Also, I have a new doujinshi up ^^. I was gonna make it a story (one shot) but figured I had to much to do, so I drew it and stuff.**_

_**http:/sasoxdei4evas**____**. deviantart . com/#/d3hznvx**____**-make sure to remocve spaces ^^ **_

_**oh, when my friend on DA has the first page up for the doujisnhi she's making for this story is up, I'll put a link for it up for you guys ^^ It'll be on my profile, and another chppie thing on the story here ^^**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the charas...just the plot...maybe^^**_

__Deidara groaned as he woke up. Well he thought he woke up. He couldn't see a thing. "Danna?" he called out into the openness. Nothing. The blonde was freaking out now. "Danna?" he tried to move, but found himself strapped down I an chair. "fuck! Someone!" "aw, need some help DeiDei-Chan?" a voice hissed seductively. "Orochimaru, un?" said male smiled and ran his fingers through Deidara's hair, "yes" Deidara was quiet before, "OH MY GOOOODDDDD! SOMEBODY PLEASE HELPM ME! I'M GOING TO BE RAPED!" Orochimaru jumped back a few feet from the screaming boy.

"geez! You're worse than a woman!" he hissed, slapping a hand over the blonde's mouth. Their was a growl and then a yelp. "FUCK!" Orochimaru pulled his hand back. "you bit me! Damned blonde whore!" Deidara glared even though he couldn't see, "you called me a woman, un. I. Am. NOT. A. Woman. Un" he spat out each word bitterly. One of Orochimaru's helpers handed him some gauze. "thank you" he smiled. "anyways," the raven continued, "if you be a good boy, I'll take that blindfold off."

Deidara sighed, "fine...take it off now though, otherwise I'll scream again, un" Orochimaru smirked, "no one will hear you" "you will" Deidara smirked back. The raven glared, "fine" with that done he took the blindfold off. "thank you, un." he said, now blinking trying to get use to the lights. "do you think you could unstrap me too?" "don't push your luck" Orochimaru growled. "damn"

Back on the other side of town, Sasori was searching for Hidan and his cousin. Hey everyone needs back up. But, he had no luck. He glared at the air. "stupid people, not being there when I need them" he mumbled, before going to Gaara's house. "yo cuz! Answer your fucking door!" Sasori yelled as he banged on the door. He could hear the sound of feet dragging across the floor. The redhead took a step back and waited.

The door slammed open, showing a rather grouchy Gaara. "what? I was sleeping!" he growled. Sasori smirked, "I know." his smirk disappeared, "Deidara is missing" Gaara blinked, "seriously?" the taller redhead nodded, "yea, we came home and the house was a wreck. Then all of a sudden Deidara was on the floor, then I was knocked out" he said, explaining the situation. Gaara nodded, "so you want me to help?" Sasori rolled his eyes, "no, I wanted to come over for tea. What the hell do you think?" he snapped. Gaara nodded calmly, "okey, any idea who did it?" 

"Orochimaru...he's a dumb ass. He left his name on a note with the address I have to go to" the younger redhead shook his head, "angsty kidnapping snakes ruin the plot." Sasori frowned, "shut up, you're not allowed to break the fourth wall" "sorry..."

Gaara got in the car with his older cousin. "so, whats the plan?" the other redhead started the car, "well I was hoping to gather a some people to help. Mainly, you, Hidan, and maybe's Deidara's dad." Gaara gave Sasori a skepital look, "his dad?" Sasori nodded, "his dad has a gun..." the youngest nodded, "you would know. But that's pretty cool" "It's not cool to see after having sex. I seriously thought he was gonna shoot me" the redhead's talked and laughed here in there, while driving to Deidara's house.

"okey, so we just walk in?" "we'll knock first" Gaara and Sasori knocked on the door and waited. No one ever answered, so they decided to go through Deidara's window. "you have it rigged up, huh?" Sasori nodded, "add to see my blonde brat some how" when they got in, it all looked the same. Then again, it was Deidara's room.

"downstairs we go" Sasori said as he opened the door. As soon as the door opened, there was an explosion. The redhead was flung back against the wall. "fuck!" Gaara ran over to his side and helped him up. "what the hell?" "I don't know..." he got up, help from Gaara, and ran down the stairs. Both redhead's eyes widen at the flames that claimed the whole place. "shit!" Sasori grabbed his cousin's wrist, dragging him up. The flames were spreading faster and faster. It was as if they were chasing the two redheads. The only escape route left was Deidara's window. They locked arms and jumped.

They both landed with an 'oof' as they fell. "damn, that hurt..." the house made another explosion like sound and the flames roared. They both looked up, shock in their eyes. A familiar person stood looking down at them through the window. He gave a small smirk and walked through the flames, disappearing. Gaara and Sasori looked back at each other, both thinking the same thing, 'what the hell?'

"okey, screw the time. I'm going to get Deidara _now_!" the oldest redhead said, walking off to his car. A hand on his shoulder stopped him, "you don't have to do this alone" his cousin gave him a smile. Sasori smiled back, "thanks, Gaara" Gaara nodded, "now lets go" Sasori nodded sternly and ran to his car with Gaara.

"I set the fire, just like you wanted, sir." a familiar monotonous voice said. Orochimaru smirked, "very well, thank you, _Itachi_" the raven nodded. "now, your reward..." Itachi gave a confused look, "but, I thought the control of fire was my reward?" the other raven chuckled, "so naive" with that, a person came up from behind Itachi and grabbed him. The raven started to panic and tried to use his new powers. "blind fold him" The person grunted and did as told. Itachi couldn't do anything but struggle. Without his sight, he couldn't form any fire to control.

"you tricked me!" he yelled as he felt himself being fastened to a chair. "of course! I have other deals aswell, but that's not important at the moment" Itachi struggled more, before he felt himself being picked up and placed in a room. "Itachi, un!" Itachi frowned, "Deidara..."

The blonde, was slightly relieved Itachi had nothing to do with this. Or did he? "Itachi! Are you okey! Why did they blindfold you, un? Did they h-" "I'm sorry" Itachi interrupted. "what, un?" Itachi looked up, even though he couldn't see the blonde, "I'm sorry...he tricked me." Deidara gave a confused expression, "who tricked you? Orochimaru, un?" Itachi nodded, "h-he said, if I helped him he would give me power. Well he did." the blonde shifted uncomfortably, "what did you help him with?" "I was sent to distract Sasori and kill anybody with him"

Deidara gasped, "where is he, un!" the raven grunted quietly, "he was at your house. I set the place on fire, and chased him and his cousin out the window." the blonde became slightly relieved that Sasori was okey, "Gaara was with him...you didn't kill him, un?" Itachi shook his head, "no. I just chased them with flames. I didn't want to hurt anyone. Especially you." Deidara raised an eyebrow. "If I were to hurt or kill Sasori, you would be hurt. And I don't want you to hurt." Deidara smiled, "thank you Itachi, un" Itachi nodded, "if we make it out alive, do you think we could try to be friends?" the blonde smiled, "as long as you get back together with Kisame and don't hurt him." Itachi smiled, "I promise. He was a pretty cool guy"

The blonde was about to say more, before he saw Sasori crawl out through a vent. "Danna!" said person looked up and ran towards his love. "Dei" he cupped his cheek and gave him a chaste kiss. "we've got to get you out of here" Deidara nodded, "Itachi, too. He explained everything to me, un" Sasori gave a doubtful look, but nodded. He saw how the blonde was trapped to the chair. "we need a key" he frowned. "pick the lock" Itachi said. Sasori nodded and ran his fingers through Deidara's hair. Deidara gave him a confused look before catching on. Sasori smiled in triumph, when he found the bobby pin. He then started to mess with the lock. "Danna, look out!" Sasori moved out of the way to see a person trying to stab him. They all gasped at the familiar teen.

The teen smirked and with speed of lightening, he elbowed the redhead in the stomach, making him drop to the floor. Another man then picked up the redhead and set him in a chair the same as the other two. He was placed beside Deidara. Itachi knew what was happening. They were all lined up for a reason. Soon more people would be joining this line.

How right Itachi was. Gaara was brought in blindfolded and gagged. This made the rage inside Sasori grow even more. Deidara gave his Danna look, telling him everything would be okey. Sasori smiled softly and nodded. "Jashin, so fucking lovely dovey~" the teen snickered.

Deidara's gaze saddened, "Hidan...why?" the silver haired male laughed and walked up to the blonde, "because I love you" he smirked, "that and Orochimaru promised me immortality" Itachi spoke up, "their is no such thing as immortality, only naïve fools." Hidan chuckled, "well look who's fucking talking" the raven bowed his head in shame. Deidara gasped as he saw the last person to be brought in. "ah, fucking finally! I was getting bored!" "mum..." Deidara whispered. She was blindfolded and strapped to a chair.

"okey game time!" Hidan announced. Guards came and blindfolded Sasori and Deidara. "right, now the game! Hehe, it's fucking Russian Roulette" everyone gulped. No body could see and was held down against their will. All they could hear was the sound of the revolver clicking as it span. The first victim: Itachi.

The raven felt something cold press against his temple. "hm, will it be a kill?" Hidan pulled the trigger. _Click._ "lucky bitch, eh?" he went to the next person: Deidara. "I hope you don't die. I really do love you" he smiled and put the revolver to his temple, pulling the trigger. _Click._ He kissed the blonde's temple and moved to Sasori. "I hope you die. Deidara was mine in the beginning" he whispered in the redhead's ear. Sasori growled, even when the relvolver was put against his temple. _Click._ "damn" Hidan muttered and moved to Gaara. "such a boring game. No one is dying. Maybe you will?" Gaara yelled, but it was muffled by the gag.

Hidan shrugged and put it to his temple, spinning the cylinder. _Click._ He frowned, "oh well..." he moved to the last person before they went around again. "hm, Deidara's mother..." she was still knocked out from the earlier events. "she was tougher than she looks." Hidan said as he put the revolver to her head. "she never really did like me" he smirked, "but she never really liked Sasori either" he pulled the trigger. _Click._ Deidara was relieved, he might have been angry at his mother. But, he would never wanted her to die.

"hm, six rounds...only five people." Hidan smirked and pointed the gun at himself. "I think I figured out who is going to die" he quickly pointed the gun at Itachi and pulled the trigger. _BANG! _Hidan chuckled madly as the bullet went through the raven's head. Everyone was silent. No one could see who was killed, but they could only but guess. "hm, I'm done with this game. Heh guards, take the gagged redhead and the blonde's mother to another room. Take Itachi and put him in the cellar. You know where the other two go" he disappeared.

When the blindfold was off Deidara could see where he was. Hidan came in and locked the door. "hey, Dei" he smiled. The blonde struggled in his restarints. "aw, don't be like that" Hidan caressed the blonde's cheek. "w-why are you helping him, un!" the blonde asked, small tears forming in the corner of his eyes. Hidan was suppose to be his best friend. "because, he helped me. You were with Sasori so much, you seem to forget about me. I fucking love you Deidara!"

Deidara shook his head, "it doesn't have to be this way, Hidan!" the silver haired male tsk'ed. "it does. Because you 'love' Sasori" he spat Sasori name out with venom. The blonde frowned, "you won't hurt him, will you?" Hidan grinned, "no, he's Orochimaru. Now enough about him" and with that the Jashinist pressed his lips to Deidara's. In the corner, unnotcied by the blonde, a green light went on. One thought occurred as Hidan began to rub circles in his hips was, 'he was going to be raped by his best friend'

Sasori was relieved when he could see. But that relief disappeared when he saw a screen. On that screen was his lover and Hidan. He started to thrash about. No way was Deidara gonna be raped. He wouldn't allow it. "FUCK! I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL KILL YOU WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!" he yelled, as he thrashed more. Successfully, knocking him sideways. "hehe, couldn't take it?" a voice hissed. "Orochimaru" Sasori growled. He glared at him, but it was broken when a scream was heard through the speaker. the redhead looked up horrified. His lover was being cut in various places and beaten.

"YOU SAID YOU WOULD LET HIM GO!" Sasori yelled. Orochimaru shrugged, "I made a deal. But, tell you what. When they finish I'll set you free to go pay him a visit." Orochimaru leaned down and gave him a chaste kiss. Sasori tried to turn his head away, but failed thanks to Orochimaru was holding his head in place. "mm, how bout we have some fun, while we wait for them?" Sasori shook his head. "no? Well I don't think you have a choice in the matter"

Orochimaru crawled on top of the male and pressed his lips to the redhead. The redhead tried to turn away. The raven sighed and moved away, "fine then. Watch as Hidan violates your little blonde" he smirked and disappeared. Sasori spat on the ground, trying to get rid of the taste of the snake. He could only sit there and watch as his lover was raped.

Hidan smirked as he came inside the blonde. "wasn't that nice?" he asked sweetly, caressing the blonde's cheek. Deidara didn't answer and let the tears roll down his cheeks. "no need to cry" Hidan kissed his cheeks, before putting his clothes on and leaving.

Orochimaru, as he said, freed the redhead to the blonde. Sasori slammed the door open and ran to his love's side. "Deidara!" he pulled the blonde into his lap. Deidara wrapped his arms around Sasori and cried heavily. The redhead rested his head on the blonde's, caressing his cheek and whispering comforting words.

Hidan scoffed, "Orochimaru, I don't see the point in letting them see each other" Orochimaru shrugged, "can't have my 'Sori-kun too depressed." he hissed. A guard came running up to Orochimaru and Hidan. "the blonde's mother escaped! She knocked out one of the guards and ran for it" he panted. Orochimaru sighed, "Hidan, go find her and killed her!" Hidan nodded and grabbed his scythe, leaving to go find Deidara's mother. "Is the redhead still tied up?" the guard nodded, "good, now go!" he hissed. The guard left immediately.

_****_Orochimaru looked back up at the screen and gaped. Sasori and Deidara was gone! "GUARDS! FIND SASORI AND DEIDARA! THEY HAVE ESCAPED!" Orochimaru yelled in fury.

Sasori held Deidara's hand tighter as they ran through the building. "come on Dei, we have to get your mom and Gaara" Deidara nodded and picked up the pace. "what if we get caught, un?" Sasori stopped for a moment, making Deidara stop. He pulled the blonde in for a passionate kiss. "we won't" he whispered. Deidara smiled and nodded. They began to run again. "how are we gonna find them?" "it shouldn't be that hard"

They were halted when guards ran down their hall. "shit." Sasori murmured as he pulled the blonde back to a hall. Their bodies pressing close against each other. The guards looked around then pulled each other close, kissing. Sasori and Deidara looked rather stumped then just walked away. "that was weird" Sasori said as they ran down the hall once more. "un"

When they went down a hall, it was a dead end and had only a door. "this might be it" Sasori whispered. Deidara nodded. "I go in first, just in case." the blonde was gonna protest, but when he saw the look in Sasori's eyes he nodded. Sasori gave him a quick kiss and opened the door going in. A few seconds later, he waved his hand for Deidara to follow. "Gaara is here. But, your mom is gone" Deidara frowned. The two lovers both helped Gaara get out of the chair. "damn" Gaara said, as he rubbed his wrists. "I felt like I was in Saw". Sasori shook his head with a small smile. "yea, well now we have to go find Dei's mom and get the hell out of here." Deidara tugged on his hand, "what about Itachi, un?" he whispered. Sasori frowned, "Deidara..." they all knew he was obviously the one shot. Deidara nodded. "I'm sorry, Dei" the redhead said, kissing the blonde's forehead.

All three ran quickly, looking for Deidara's mother. "what if we can't find her?" Gaara asked. Deidara spoke before Sasori, "then we have no choice but to leave, un" Sasori nodded. "hm, okey" Gaara agreed. "we should come up with a plan." Sasori said, stopping and pulling them into a closet. "they probably have cameras all over the place, so we have to make this quick." Gaara and Deidara nodded. "Gaara, did you hear anything, un?" the smaller redhead thought back when he was strapped to his chair.

"I heard clinking sounds then the guards yelling" Deidara nodded and looked at Sasori. "she obviously escaped on her own. Meaning the guards are after her too" they all agreed, "it would make sense" Deidara pushed some of his hair down, "so what's our plan?" Sasori thought for a moment. "we tap into their camera system" Gaara gave him a skepital look, "how are we going to do that?" Deidara answered for him, "find main control, knock out the guards, and then work it to our liking, un" Sasori nodded.

Gaara hummed, "okey, so who's decoy?" "Deidara" Sasori looked over at his love. The blonde nodded. "I'll take care of the guards and Gaara you tap the system" "got it" Deidara put his hand out and smirked at the two redheads. Sasori smirked back and put his hand on top of his. They looked at Gaara. "eh, what I got to lose?" he smirked and placed it on top of Sasori's. They all nodded and pushed their hands down, bringing them back in the air.

"two guards, kinda buff, and looks like twin brothers." Deidara whispered into his headset. The closet they were in, had tons of junk in it. And headsets happened to be some of that junk, along with weapons. "okey, go ahead and walk out. I'm in position. Be careful, baby" Sasori whispered back, from his position behind some old medical carts that smelt bad, like rotting body parts. "keep into position til, Deidara gives the signal, Gaara" the smaller redhead in the next hall over nodded and responded, "gotcha"

Deidara walked out, hiding the headset beneath his hair. The guards took notice of him and charged. "Danna, now!" Deidar said as he ducked from trying to be grabbed. Sasori came out from his position and went behind the first guard, injecting him with some poison they found. The second guard saw his brother down and charged at Sasori. "katsu" Deidara whispered from his hiding spot. A small explosion went off from the main area of the base. Gaara knew this as the signal.

He ran off to the area, where Sasori was trying to distract the guard. He snuck pass them and into the control room. He hummed lightly and sat in the chair. "ah, pass code..." he sat there and started typing things, trying to hack the system.

On the outside, Deidara was doing his best to help his Danna. Due to more guards coming, he had to come and help. Sasori pulled them back for a moment. "you know how to use a gun?" he whispered. Deidara nodded. "okey, use this to defend yourself." he said handing Deidara a gun. (1) the blonde looked at his a little scared. "don't worry. I'm not asking you to go out there and kill. It's just in case you get into trouble" Sasori said loading his own gun. Deidara nodded again. "be safe" the redhead said before kissing his lover. Deidara scooted closer, slightly deepening the kiss. "I will, un" Deidara said when the kiss was broken. They both parted ways and fought against the guards. 

Gaara smirked triumphly, when he had well hacked the camera system. "guys, I got it" he said into the headset. He looked at all the screens. "good job, find Dei's mom" Sasori said as he hit a guard with the end of his gun. Gaara nodded and looked from screen to screen. His eyes widen, when he came across something. He picked the screen and zoomed in on it. "oh shit..." he said not realizing his headset was still on. "what happened Gaara, un?" Deidara asked as he got away from a guard, deciding to catch up with Sasori. "I found your mom..."

_**(1) I wont give specific names or anything for guns ever because, I don't really like or know anything about them ^^'**_

_** So yeah, how was that chppie? God, I friggin hate open office sometimes (shift eyes) it kept being stupid and doing a number thing everytime I hit enter. I was like 'WTF?' so yeah...bashes head against wall. Next chppie will be up sooner I promise. Also it may be shorter too. Depends how I make it go. It may be 2000 words minimum ^^' (took me like five times to spell minimum right) **_

_** also I am listening to FLOW at the moment. Hehe thought i'd say that. Hm, another thing! For the people who read School of Special's. School of Special's next chppie should come soon. I just have to wait for Shiro...so go bug em about it ^^ now...R&R OR I WILL EAT YOUR FACE! Then I will send my paper ninjas out to attack you ^^ **_

_** Til next time! Ciao~ **_

_** AkatsukiMemberKaede**_


	18. Chapter 18: You're Fucked Up

_**Sorry, I know I keep making these come late. But, i've been drawing sooo yeah ^^. I now have my own website ^^ one pic up w00t! Lol so yeah ask if ya want the link. But, in other news...ON WITH THE STORY!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, just this epic story twister!**_

* * *

_~Last Time~_

_Gaara smirked triumphly, when he had well hacked the camera system. "guys, I got it" he said into the headset. He looked at all the screens. "good job, find Dei's mom" Sasori said as he hit a guard with the end of his gun. Gaara nodded and looked from screen to screen. His eyes widen, when he came across something. He picked the screen and zoomed in on it. "oh shit..." he said not realizing his headset was still on. "what happened Gaara, un?" Deidara asked as he got away from a guard, deciding to catch up with Sasori. "I found your mom..."_

* * *

Deidara frowned and switched to Sasori. "Sasori main control room" Deidara said, making his way over to the room quickly. "okey, meet you there" the redhead said as he knocked out one last guard before going to the main control.

Gaara stared wide eyed at the monitor. Sasori and Deidara came in panting heavily. "Gaara where's my mum, un?" Deidara said worriedly, walking up to the redhead. Gaara pointed to the screen. The blonde gasped and covered his mouth. Sasori walked up closer to see what happened. His eyes widened and he looked at the blonde, who was already sobbing. "D-Danna! S-she's..." he wrapped his arms around the redhead, sobbing in his chest. Sasori frowned and held his love closely, stroking his hair.

On the monitor, showed Deidara's mother brutally slaughtered. She was hanging upside down like a freshly slaughtered pig. Her mouth was sewn together and her eyes were gouged. In the other monitors, guards were seen running and looking for them. "Sasori, we have to leave right now" Gaara said as he stood and walked away from the monitors. The older redhead nodded in agreement and helped the blonde gather himself before making a run for it.

"come on Dei, we have to hurry" Sasori said as they ran. Deidara nodded some and tried to hurry, but the picture of his mom slaughter appeared. The redhead stopped running and grabbed the blonde's hand. "Dei, we _need _to go now. I promise I will try and make everything better." he kissed the blonde's forehead, "please, lets go" Diedara nodded and kissed his Danna lightly on the lips before gripping his hand tightly. Sasori gave a small smile and the both ran to catch up with Gaara. But he was already gone.

* * *

"**JASHIN DAMNIT THIS SUCKS!" a voice yelled. "shut up! It's not my fault it happened!" another voice hissed.**

* * *

The teens were about at the door when suddenly, the guards surrounded them all. They started to enclose on them. Sasori held Deidara closer to his chest. There was nothing they could do. They were trapped.

"well well. Lookie who we have here" Orochimaru hissed evily as he appeared through the crowd of guards.

* * *

**"miss anything?" a voice asked. "nope" the other voice chuckled.**

* * *

Hidan came out with a wicked grin. "can we kill them now?" Orochimaru chuckled. "I don't think so" he laughed before turning around and shooting the albino.

* * *

"**NO! FUCKKKKK!**"

* * *

Orochimaru turned back to his captives. "well now that he's out of the way, time for the blonde to go!" Guards get the blonde away from my _lover_"

* * *

"**fuck you, Orochimaru!**" "**now, now, calm down**"

* * *

The guards grabbed the struggling blonde. Sasori tried to hold onto the blonde much as possible. His attention turned at the sound of the gun being reloaded. Deidara's cried in agony as he was held in place.

* * *

"**Danna!**"

* * *

Time seemed to freeze at Orochimaru smirked at Sasori. He pulled the trigger. Sasori's eyes widened and he struggled to get free. Deidara's heart felt like it had stopped. The redhead finally broke free after biting the guards hand. He jumped in front of Deidara, pushing him out of the way. Everything went black.

Sasori cracked his eyes open, the light burning. "s-shit..." he tried to move his arm in front of his eyes, but saw that it had a bunch of tubes in it. Footsteps sounded closer to him. "D-Danna?" was the light playing tricks on him? Was he dead? A familiar face showed in his blurry vision. He smiled, "I must be dead" the blone shook his head, "no, you're alive Danna!" Sasori opened his eyes more, "am I? Cause I thought only dead people got to see angels." he said playfully. The blonde laughed and crawled on top of the bed. "hey, baby" Deidara smiled and leaned down, kissing the redhead sweetly, "hey, Danna"

~About two weeks later~

"when do I get to leave, this shit hole?" Sasori asked as he tried to move. Deidara pushed him down gently. "when the doctor says so, un. You were shot above your left lung. You must heal" he said, almost motherly like. Sasori chuckled, "yea yea...but seriously, I have other things I have to do! I was out for like three weeks!" the blonde laughed and pulled a chair up next to his hospital bed, "so do you remember what happened, un?" Sasori shook his head, "I only remember jumping in front of a bullet and waking up here to see a beautiful face" Deidara blushed and giggled, "un...after you were...shot. Orochimaru got mad and tried to kill me...un, then Gaara showed up with the SWAT team! They arrested Orochimaru, and charged him as an adult."

The redhead sighed, "finally" Deidara nodded and rested his head next to Sasori's. "hm..." the redhead hummed and kissed his blonde. Deidara kissed back, "hm, un?" Sasori nodded, "ya know, walking around in this gown...doesn't it make you horny? Just seeing my naked ass." he teased. The blonde blushed, "Danna! You need to heal! Don't make me want you, un!" the redhead grinned, "aw, but Dei...Danna hasn't got any action in awhile" Deidara blushed and smack his head, "pervert" "all the time, baby" he smirked.

The blonde shook his head and giggled, "of course, un" he crawled on top of the hospital bed. "I was really worried about you, Danna" Sasori wrapped his arms around his lover, "really? I was worried about you" Sasori poked the blonde's nose. Deidara blushed, "I wasn't the one who was shot, un" Sasori nodded, "but, you would of. And I couldn't let that happen" he gave him a loving smile. Deidara hugged the redhead, "I love you Danna" his lover chuckled and kissed the blonde lightly on the lips, "I love you too, baby"

_**FIN~**_

* * *

"THIS MOVIE FUCKING SUCKED!" Hidan yelled as he threw popcorn at the screen. Sasori and Deidara rolled their eyes, "shut up already, you've been complaining the whole time during the movie, yeah" Hidan glared back at the couple, "how the hell you know? You guys were too fucking busy, feeling each other up!" Deidara blushed and looked away. Sasori shrugged, "not my fault the director made it so sexual" Hidan groaned when he was hit upside the head. "the fuck Kuzu!" he turned to yell at his boyfriend. "shut up. We were paid to act in the moive, then paid to watch it."

"SQUEE! YOU GUYS WERE GREAT!" Kaede said as she went to glomp the teens. "no glomping in the theater" another girl scolded. "b-but Tsukiko!" the girl, now known as Tsukiko, shook her head. "later" Kaede pouted, but nodded. Hidan glared at the girl, "that movie sucked" she gave a strong laugh, "pfttt, the other's liked it" she gestured to the fangirls and fanboys watching the credits. "you just didn't like it because you turned out to be a bad guy and you weren't the main character" Hidan glared for a moment before nodding. "yeah! Fucking shit! I didn't get to have a hot fuck with my boyfirend! But, these fuckers get to fuck like ten times in the movie!"

"actually, there was only five limes and four actual lemons. So technically nine times was it sexually related" Unmei smiled. Kira rolled her eyes, "yeah, she kept count..." when the credits were over people started leaving. Aki rose from her seat, "meh...that was a long ass movie" everyone nodded in agreement and looked at the director. She glared at them, "I could of made it longer" "notice how she says 'could of' instead of 'would of'" Unmei smirked. "imma slap a OC!" the aburn haired girl yelled. All OC's ran out of the building, an angry Keade chasing them behind.

The Akatsuki looked at each other and shrugged, before leaving. "hm..." everyone looked at Itachi, "next time, I say we do a Twilight movie" the Akastuki thought about it and agreed. "I want to be Bella!" Hidan yelled. Kaede popped up out of nowhere, "no Itachi fits Bella better. But, if you makes you feel any better, I'll make you a vampire" she flashed a smile. "HELL YEAH! Can I be Alice?" "no! I wanna be Alice, yeah!" Deidara argued. Kaede sweat dropped and turned to go back to her studio, then shook her head.

_**lol, if you dont get this, i'll explain it. The whole story you were reading was a movie, and my OC's and the Akatsuki were watching it. They were the actors and were paid to watch it. Also remember how **__**some of the paragraphs were bold? (srry on DA you cudnt see the diff) those were interuptions. But lol, I made them fit in with the story line so yu cudnt tell...unless you already figured it out O.o ppl who did deserve a cookie ^^ lol hope yu liked the story and your brains arent too broken...i already broke half a brain (yu know who yu are) ^^'**_

sooo R&R! loves~ After I finish Don't Hold Back, I might take a break for a bit. But don't worry! I'll write one shots, i'll just take a break from long stories...or at least write the whole story out first then post each chppie, with certain amount of reviews! Hehe baiiii im done ^^


End file.
